A Beautiful Stranger
by Angelwood
Summary: This story continues 2 months after Why Jack? Why Gwen? finishes. An expected stranger from Jack's past arrives at the hub bringing a warning and carries a lot of secrets about the Torchwood team. The Dark Avenger will spice things up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Torchwood characters but I do own "The Dark Avenger." She is from my own imagination and I have used her in an story of mine, not posted.

A Beautiful Stranger.

It had been 2 months since Jack had announced that he and Ianto were now officially a couple. Things hadn't really changed a great deal around the hub since then. There were still Weevils to deal with, things coming through the rift and life at the work at the hub was normal, only the people within it had changed.

Toshiko's and Owens relationship had really blossomed. They weren't very full on at work, just stealing the odd secret kiss or they thought it was secret but it was obvious to everyone else. It was clear to see that Toshiko wore the trousers in the relationship. When Owen was being his usual obnoxious self, it took one look from Tosh when he was getting out of hand to stop Owen in his tracks which in it's self was amusing. He was under the thumb and loving it.

There was even talk between them of Toshiko moving her things into Owens place which was bigger than hers by miles so capable of handle her things. She joked that there wouldn't be enough space in the bathroom for all her toiletries because of all his things in the bathroom. There were often little looks and little smiles between them, reminding them that the other was thinking about them and it was quiet cute. They were both happy and that is all that mattered.

Jack had also come to another realisation with Ianto's help of course, that he relied to heavily on Gwen. Always calling her back into work if he needed help before anyone else, almost forgetting that she was in a relationship with Rhys, Rhys who still didn't know exactly what it was that Gwen did at work or anything about Torchwood other than her boss was Captain Jack Harkness.

Jack saw that her relationship with Rhys, a relationship that she had been in long before she started working for Torchwood, was suffering and it was mostly his fault. He felt bad for her but mostly Rhys who had no idea what danger Jack sometimes but Gwen in, knowing that one day it could all go massively wrong and she wouldn't make it.

When something happened and Jack knew that Gwen was out with Rhys on a date or something similar, he called the others in and only called Gwen in when it was absolutely necessary but luckily, it had been quiet for a while. Due to Jack giving her more time with Rhys, Gwen was a lot happier, not arguing so much with Rhys, their relationship getting stronger. Jack was happy for her and Rhys but mostly for her.

Jack and Ianto's relationship had gotten stronger too over the 2 months after the announcement. The tension that was present before Ianto had left the first time was no longer between them. Now that they had admitted how they felt about each other and the fact that they were now openly a couple and Jack introduced them as such, made them stronger.

They even went as far as holding hands with each other in the hub but usually at food breaks and coffee breaks when they were all together. They didn't speak much, they didn't need to. The looks they gave each other were their language, often saying more than words could. The team had to endure Ianto and Jack sometimes disappearing into the office but they were never gone for long. They just sometimes needed time on their own, they were still in the honeymoon period.

They even went on dates. They had been to the gay night club where Ianto had gone that night and realised that he was gay and that he wanted Jack and Jack alone. Ianto even introduced him to Matt, the guy he had pulled and Marcus, the barman. Jack had even managed to go most of the night without flirting which must have killed him but he didn't out of respect for Ianto. This Jack Harkness was better, the whole of his team thought so as he wasn't as moody and brash and it was all down to Ianto. Ianto levelled him and that a good thing.

It was a typical Monday morning after a heavy weekend. It was quiet and slow, just what Jack needed after his and Ianto's busy weekend. That weekend, it had seemed like every Weevil in a mile radius of the hub, had come out and started causing trouble. Ianto and Jack had done most of the so called, "Out of hours," pick ups of the Weevils. Capturing one and releasing it just to hear of another one making a nuisances of it's self so they would have to go and get that one.

They had started to run low on Weevil spray so Jack ordered Owen to make more as soon as he came in for work that morning. Jack was relishing a quiet day as he was still sore from the weekend, Ianto even more sore than he was but Owen had checked him over and there had been nothing broken, just bruised. Jack was looking forward to making it up to Ianto later. Ianto was sat with his feet up on the coffee table in the sofa area, reading the latest copy of "Hello" magazine. Jack thought that it was amusing as Ianto always insisted that he only read that magazine for the articles and not the gossip. They both knew otherwise.

Jack was leaning against the door frame of his office, watching his team working away. Toshiko was working on plotting out the Weevil activity of the weekend, she was trying to predict whether there was some pattern as to where they were all coming from, where they were going to and why? Once Toshiko had the bit between her teeth, she went for it until she had an answer and if she didn't get one, she would be angry at herself and then it was time to call Owen in to work his magic on her. It always worked now.

Jack didn't need to see Owen to know what he was doing, he could hear the chinking of glass and the occasional swear word floating out of the autopsy room. The sound of Owens chair rolling across the floor as Owen couldn't be bothered to get up and walk, why should he, the chair was faster and he enjoyed it. He like most men, he was a big kid at heart. He was making more Weevil spray, something that only Owen could do being briefly interrupted at Jack's insistence that he looked Ianto over and then going right back to it.

Gwen was sat at her desk, finishing some paperwork that she had been putting off and Ianto insisted that she finish, mainly by continually digging it out of the huge pile on her desk and putting it right in the middle so it would be there in the middle of her desk when she sat down in a morning. She was getting a little miffed at Ianto doing it so she figured the only way to stop him from doing it was to actually do the damn paperwork and get it out of the way before she strangled Ianto.

He looked over to Ianto who was engrossed in the fashion pages, checking out what the latest celebrity fashion was, Ianto having a soft spot of Cheryl Cole and what she wore. He often went on about it to Jack but Jack didn't mind. He loved seeing Ianto happy even if he was happy about women's fashion. Jack didn't want to see him upset every again, those 2 months of darkness had been more than enough.

He was about to slip back into his office when the hubs alarms started blearing, the lights flashing throughout the hub and Toshiko jumped into action, dropping the pen out of her mouth and it rolled across the desk and landed on the floor. Owen dashed up the stairs, tripping on the top step and crashing into the wall before recovering and heading straight for Toshiko. Gwen flow up from her chair and was next to Jack in record time.

"Toshiko!" Jack barked looking at her with concern and she returned the concern.

"It's a flare Jack. Inside the hub," Toshiko shouts over the alarms, panic in her voice as Owen put his hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there.

"Armoury!" Jack barked but was interrupted by Toshiko.

"No time. I can't stop it or slow it. The computer is frozen. Flare manifesting in 5," Toshiko tells him and he drops his coffee and pulls his Webley from his holster and looks at Ianto.

Ianto looked frozen to the spot on the sofa where he was sat. He was as white as a ghost and the look of sheer horror on his face as he heard the words, "Flare," and "Inside the hub." Jack positions himself in between the workstations, blocking any line of fire to Ianto, expecting the worst.

"3, 2, 1, NOW!" Toshiko shouts and as she does, an insanely bright flash of orange and yellow appears in the hub near the water tower, blinding the entire team and they all turn away.

Jack was the first to look back and he sees a figure moving through the Vortex and it didn't look human. It somehow looked familiar to Jack as the figured walked towards them and then cleared the Vortex, shutting it down behind it and the rest of the team looks at the figure and Jack lowers his Webley.

The figure was dressed from head to toe in black. It had on a helmet that looked like a riot helmet, all black with a black visor so they couldn't see what was behind it. It was wearing a long, black, leather coat but with no sleeves, black combat style pants and U.N.I.T. issue boots. It was wearing full body armour, the chest plate being emblazoned with a Phoenix. It wore two weapons belt containing so many weapons, it made Torchwoods armoury look tame in comparison. It all ended with fingerless black gloves. The only flesh that was visible was the fingers poking out of the figureless gloves.

"No. It can't be you. I lost you. Your dead," Jack tells the figure who was standing totally still.

"That's a nice welcome Captain Harkness," the figure replies through the visor, speaking the Queens English.

"Who is it Jack?" Gwen asks being the only one who could speak out of the rest of the team.

"The Dark Avenger," Jack simply replies, his mind twisted in so many ways. Feelings of pain, hurt, love, confusion, anger, all battle each other at the site of this black creature.


	2. Chapter 2

Who's the Dark Avenger.

"Who and what exactly is the Dark Avenger?" Owen asks Jack as Jack returns his Webley to his holster.

"Someone who died a long time ago. How the hell are you here?" he asks the black figure standing in front of the them and then without saying a word, the stranger starts to walk towards them.

"It is you isn't it?" Jack asks the strange but the strange doesn't say anything as it passes them.

"Phoenix!" Jack shouts the stranger stops in it's tracks.

In a black whirl, the stranger turns around, holding it's hand out and seeming all of his own accord, Jack is propelled backwards across the floor.

"You lost the right to call me that when you left me to die Jack," the stranger screams through the visor.

Ianto runs over to Jack as Owen and Gwen followed the stranger into Jack's office as they were curious as to how the stranger knew where it was going. The dark stranger walked straight into Jack's office and straight to the vault. Placing it's hand on the vault password control, a white light glows around it's hand and the stranger tilts it's head back. Within seconds, the vault was making noises and once it had stopped, the stranger took it's hand away and opened the vault door and removed a rather long box.

The stranger takes it over to Jack's desk and sees that Jack had dead locked it but it wasn't anything it couldn't handle. The stranger held it's hand over the lock and in seconds, the dead lock was opened. Removing the lid, the stranger saw what it wanted inside though no-one else could as they weren't too keen on getting too close as they still didn't know who the stranger actually was. Owen and Gwen see the stranger removed the most magnificent broad sword from the box.

The Dark Avenger held the broad sword in it's hands laying it horizontally and looked over it to see if it was damaged. When the stranger was satisfied that it wasn't damage, it took the sword and slid it carefully into it's sheath which was attached to the back of it's coat. With that, it turned swiftly to the office door where Owen and Gwen were stood and made it's way out of the office where it almost came face to face with Jack backed up by Ianto.

"I thought you was going to die so I needed to get out of there or who would have sent the warning?" Jack tells the stranger and the stranger side steps Jack and goes to Toshiko's desk, Toshiko almost diving out of the way.

"You knew better than that Jack. You were just covering your own arse. As though leaving me there to die wasn't bad enough, to stole from me as I was being over run by the enemy," the stranger tells Jack with serious venom in it's voice as it accessed the Hub's computer, laying it's hand on the computer screen.

"What is it doing Jack?" Toshiko asks him more worried about the computer.

"Accessing the hub's computer," the stranger answered before Jack could, turning it's head to Toshiko and Toshiko stared at the black visor, trying to work out what lay behind.

The Dark Avenger then turned back to the computer and after a few more seconds, it seemed to find what it was looking for and took it's hand off of the screen, got up so suddenly giving everyone a fright and walked back to where it had appeared in the Vortex.

"Dark Avenger. I order you to stop and tell me why you are here," Jack orders and then from nowhere, begins to levitate in the air as the stranger turns around to face him.

"You Jack Harkness, order me? You don't have the right to order me and never have. You maybe immortal Jack but I am so much more. As you can see, I haven't lost anything I had before," the stranger tells Jack as it lifts him several feet in the air and the looks on the faces of the others were that of horror, shock and fear as they watch Jack, their leader helpless and not in control.

"I just wanted your attention Phoenix," Jack tells the stranger.

"Don't call me that Jack. It's the Dark Avenger," the stranger tells Jack, dropping him to the ground.

"Leave Jack alone," Ianto shouts at the stranger, running over to Jack and helping him to his feet.

"That is the least he deserves after what he did to me Ianto Jones," the stranger tells him.

"What the hell did he do to deserve this?" Gwen then pipes up and the Dark Avenger turns to her.

"The air was thick, the smell of death everywhere. We had been fighting the enemy for several hours and the others had all been killed. There was just Jack and I left. Back to back we fought, fought for our lives, Jack with what ever weapon he could get his hands on and me with nothing as I had already lost my broad sword. We were pretty much in hand to hand combat and then Jack spotted an escape route and being the coward he was, took it leaving me to fight over a hundred of the enemy on my own. No reinforcements, no help, just me. As I was swamped by the enemy, them dragging me down further and further, Jack looked back, picked up my broad sword and ran. The last thing I remember was shouting his name as he disappeared from sight," the Dark Avenger tells the whole team and they look at him with disgust.

"It wasn't like that and you know it," Jack tells the stranger and the strange snaps it's head round to look at Jack.

"I loved you and you left me, left me to die. You didn't know if I could handle all of them and you didn't stick around to find out if I could," the stranger barks at Jack.

"You survived though," Jack tells the Dark Avenger and Ianto punches him in the arm.

"I might be immortal Jack but it nearly destroyed me killing them all. I was found and taken to a little village where the village elder cared for me. I awoke 4 weeks later from my coma. They didn't think that I would make it, I was barely alive. It took another 9 weeks for me to fully restore my health and strength. You know you could have helped me but you ran, ran like a coward when I needed you the most," the Dark Avenger screamed at Jack and things started shaking, a little at first and then harder.

The hub it's self started shaking, dust started falling from the very high ceilings, Myfanwy becoming restless. The streets around the hub started shaking as though in a prolonged earthquake. Car alarms going off, house alarms going off, things in shops moving, doors rattling. The team looked at the stranger and they saw the most amazing sight. A pure white glow had now surround the stranger, the stranger now looking like a black angel but without the wings as it raised it's arms to the sides.

"Don't do this Phoenix. They haven't done anything. Don't take it out on them that I hurt you," Jack tells the Dark Avenger as he walks closer to the now extremely bright stranger.

The Dark Avenger started to levitate in front of the team.

"Phoenix. Don't do this. Don't destroy them," Jack shouts, the noise of a shaking hub increasing.

The Dark Avenger levitates to the water tower and places it's hands on the water tower. The team watched as the energy from the stranger left it's hands and began to encompass the water tower, rising up it like electricity, flashing blue and white, little sparks leaping from it. The stranger tilts it's head back and growls the most terrifying growl the team had ever heard, the energy now leaving the hub via the water tower and onto the streets of Cardiff, shooting up into the sky.

"Let go Phoenix. Stop!" Jack shouts, a real look of concern on his face as he reaches for the stranger.

As he did, the strangers head came further back and let out another growl before leaning back and falling, falling to the ground and landing in a heap, what seemed like static sparks come from it's body as the shaking stopped. Jack dashed the little way over to the Dark Avenger and gently slid the helmet off of the strangers head and putting the helmet and the team gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

Flash backs in the chapter. Jack has a few throughout the story.

The Dark Avenger's A Woman?

As Jack put his arms under the Dark Avenger and picks it up into his arms, he turns around and he has a young, blond, beautiful woman is his arms.

"The Dark Avenger's a woman?" Owen asks shocked at the site of the young blonde woman.

"Jesus, your quick off of the mark today," Gwen replies as Jack walks towards them, looking straight ahead.

"She's not just a woman," Jack tells the rest of the team as he carries her into the autopsy room and lays her down on the table, making sure she was comfortable.

"What do you mean she's not just a woman?" Ianto asks him as Jack comes to the top of the autopsy room stairs and see the team waiting for him.

"Didn't you just see what she did to me, Toshiko's computer and water tower?" Jack asks them really confused as it wasn't something they had seen before.

"We saw Jack. How did you meet her?" Gwen asks Jack sensing that there was something big between Jack and this woman.

"Through the doctor. I can't say anymore than that until she is awake again," Jack tells them and then turns back to her laying on the table, remembering some of their time together.

****************************

It was a warm summers night and Jack had been up for two days straight but he couldn't settle as he lay on the bed, the curtains moving with evenings breeze, warm and clammy. Jack couldn't sleep for another reason and he knew he had to go and see her. He jumps out of bed, wearing next to nothing and leaves his hotel room and goes to the room next door and knocks on the door. A moment later, it was answered by a young blonde woman wearing only her underwear and vest top.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think we were meeting up until later?" she asks him and he steps into the room as she steps aside.

"I couldn't sleep. It's too warm and I needed to see you Phoenix," Jack tells her as she closes the door and then joins him.

"What's so important you couldn't wait 4 hours Jack?" she asks him laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling, shadows dancing along it.

"I don't want you to go later Phoenix. You might get hurt or captured," he tells her as he stands at the bottom of her bed and she looks down to him.

"You know I am more than capable of looking after myself Jack. More than you are so why don't you tell me the real reason why you are here?" she asks him, pushing herself up onto her arms.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I know you said it wasn't a good idea but I can handle it. You know I can. It's not like I am mortal," Jack tells her and she looks away from him.

"You know I don't want to risk it Jack. You know what could happen if I feel emotions intensely," Phoenix tells him as he moves around the bed to the other side of her and crawls on but she doesn't look at him.

"I don't care. If I am prepared to take the risk, why can't you take the risk?" Jack asks her, putting his hand on the side of her face under her blonde hair and turns her face to his.

"Jack. I don't want to hurt you," she tells him, trembling a little under his touch though he was only touching her face.

"I'll take that risk Phoenix," and he kisses her.

That night, they made love but when Jack awoke 2 hours later, Phoenix and her things had gone.

"She did it. She went on her own," Jack replies fuming.

*********************************

"Jack! JACK!" Ianto shouts.

"Sorry. I was miles away. I just want to know why she is here?" Jack tells them, eventually turning away from Phoenix.

"Do you have any idea why she could be here?" Gwen asks him looking past him at the woman on the table.

"She is usually found where there are big problems. She usually defends the people who can't defend themselves. This isn't a good thing," Jack tells them pacing up and down the workstations.

"Is she going to be ok?" Owen asks Jack wondering why he hadn't insisted on him checking her over.

"She'll be ok. She just needs some down time and when she wakes up, some food and something to drink," Jack tells him still pacing.

"What did you mean when you said she isn't just a normal woman?" Toshiko asks from behind everyone and Jack sighs, knowing that he had to tell them.

"She's a demigod or demigoddess to be precise," Jack tells them and can see the confusion on their faces.

"And what is a demigoddess?" Owen asks.

"They aren't real Jack. How can she be one?" Toshiko asks.

"I'm with Tosh and Owen," Gwen tells him.

"She is. She is part human and part Goddess. She is from a different time and race. She has various abilities but I am not comfortable talking about it while she is unconscious," Jack tells them, his mind on her and Ianto could sense it.

"Come on your lot. Back to work and I will make some coffee," Ianto tells them and Owen, Tosh and Gwen go back to their workstations.

"Thanks Ianto. Her turning up has thrown me. I thought she was died," Jack tells Ianto, putting his arm around his waist.

"I could see you were having problems, a few memories coming back. It's ok Jack. I know you had something with her and that's ok," Ianto tells him and kisses him and Jack kisses him back.

Ianto walks away and then he turns back to Jack.

"Shall I get some food in for when she comes around?" Ianto asks Jack and he smiles.

"What would I do without you Yan," Jack tells him with a smile.

"That's what I'm here for," Ianto tells him and leaves the hub in search of food.

Jack turns back to Phoenix and watches her breathing.

**********************************

"Jack. Don't tickle. You know I don't like it," Phoenix tells him as she rolls off of the sofa.

"Come on. You know you like it really," Jack tells her running after her.

"No Jack. Really, I don't," she yells as she runs into the bathroom.

Jack follows her into the bathroom and catches her as she tries to run into the next room.

"I got you Phoenix," he tells her as he pulls her close.

"I know you have Jack," she tells him and kisses him.


	4. Chapter 4

Flash backs and memories again. Sorry but need to for the story.

Why Are You Here?

A couple of hours later, Phoenix started to stir on the table in the autopsy room and Jack almost jumped down the stairs and went to her side. She slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light above her. When she opened her eyes fully, the first she saw was Jack's. She tried to sit up fast but she came over all light headed and braced herself on her hands.

"Take it easy. You drained yourself pretty good," Jack tells her, putting his hand on hers but she pulls it away.

"Don't touch me Jack," she snaps at him and swings her legs off of the table and attempts to get up but as she stands, her legs go from under her and Jack catches her before she hit's the floor.

"Take it easy. Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asks her, propping her up.

"Don't act as though you care Jack," she snaps at him, pulling her arm away from him.

"I do care. Just because I thought you were dead, didn't mean that I didn't think about you," Jack tells her as she haphazardly walks away from him, making it to the stairs.

"I didn't come here for that Jack," she tells him, briefly looking back at him and then moving up the stairs, holding onto the railings.

She makes it to the top of the stairs and the team all look at her. She moves to the sofa's and plonks herself down. She closes her eyes but can feel the teams eyes on her.

"What has Jack told you?" Phoenix asks, not bothering to open her eyes as she smells the sweet scent of coffee.

"He said you are a demigoddess," Owen replies, looking at her cautiously.

"Dr Owen Harper. Wouldn't you just like to get your hands on me, take me apart and see what makes me tick," Phoenix asks finally opening her eyes as Ianto arrives at her side with a cup of coffee.

"I thought that you could do with a cup of coffee and food isn't far behind," Ianto tells her, handing her the cup of coffee and she takes it, taking a cautious sip as Jack comes over to the sofa area.

"Ianto Jones. Thank you very much. Your legendary coffee," she tells him taking a sip of the coffee, putting her feet on the coffee table and closing her eyes.

***********************************

"You went and did it didn't you? You went after them on your own. You didn't listen to a word," Jack tells her as she stands in the shower, washing the blood off of her body.

"Yes Jack. I went and took care of it myself and they are alright just in case you wanted to know," she tells him, lowering her head so that the water would wash down her neck and back of her hair.

"I told you I didn't want you going off and doing it on your own. I didn't want you to get hurt," he tells her, opening the shower curtain and seeing a gapping wound to her side, the water from the shower diluting the blood running from her side.

"It's just a scratch Jack. It will heal quickly enough," she tells him, looking at him sideways.

***********************************

"I don't think that you are here by chance Phoenix and your not just here to take back your sword so why are you here?" Jack asks her, the curiosity too much for him to handle, knowing what she was all about.

"Quit with the questions already. All I can tell you right now is that there is something coming Jack, you and your team can't handle it alone and that is why I am here. That's all I can tell you right now Jack," Phoenix tells him as she takes another sip of the coffee and Ianto comes back to the area.

"Your food will be here in a few minutes. Just waiting on the delivery. I hope you don't mind but I ordered in Chinese?" Ianto asks her and her eyes light up.

"I haven't had Chinese in far too long. You are an angel Ianto Jones," Phoenix tells him as she puts her cup down and gets up.

"By the offer of food, I take it I will be staying?" she asks Jack.

"Well you haven't told me everything yet so yes, you are staying," Jack tells her, half hoping she would stay and half hoping that she would leave, memories of her always flowing back to him.

Phoenix take off her long leather coat and lays it across the sofa and then strips off her chest plate, laying it on her coat and then followed with every piece of armour she was wearing and there was a lot. By the time she was done, she was reduced to a slim woman in combat pants, U.N.I.T. issue boots and a vest top, her weapons belts still around her waist. Her tattoo was still at the top of her arm, a tattoo Jack had traced with kisses several times.

"Should I put your weapons in the armoury?" Ianto asks her and she gives him a funny look.

"No offence Ianto but no-one touches my weapons but me," she tells him and looks at Jack and he shakes his head.

Ianto leaves and goes up to the Tourist Office and waits for the takeaway. Phoenix carries on drinking the coffee, Owen, Gwen and Toshiko carry on working and Jack, Jack just stares at her. She looks at him and then closes her eyes. Jack feels a niggling feeling in the back of his head, she was trying to get in to see what he was thinking.

"Get out of there. You want to know what I'm thinking, ask me," Jack tells her and she opens her eyes again.

"Open your mind to me Jack. I need to talk to you but alone," she tells him quietly, making sure that the others don't hear what she is saying.

Jack relaxes into the sofa and closes his eyes and so does Phoenix. She uses her mind to get into his and then finds the right area.

"What is coming isn't nice Jack, isn't nice at all. It will tear through you all and that is why I am here. You all are too important to lose now, you have important work to do yet. I will help train the team, help Tosh with defences and provide the protection. We have time but not a lot so after everyone and I mean everyone has gone home, we need to work this out," she tells him, only able to hear her in his head.

She dives back out of his head and opens her eyes and then Jack opens his. The looks on their faces said it all. Very serious and concerned. Jack knew that she knew something that she wasn't telling him and he knew that that wasn't a good thing. Ianto soon appeared in the hub with a plate, cutlery and the takeaway which was in a rather large bag and Phoenix's eyes lit up. Ianto started setting it up on the coffee table and Phoenix knows that there is no way that she could eat all that.

"Ever the perfect host but I can't eat all this. Why don't the rest of you join me?" Phoenix asks the rest of the team.

They all look at Jack and he nods his head and then gets up. As the team arrives at the sofa area, he leaves and goes into his office and shuts the door. Ianto soon follows him and are alone together in his office and Ianto puts his arms around Jack's waist.

"What's going on Jack?" Ianto asks him knowing that there was more going on then what was being said.

"I'm not quiet sure yet Ianto but she wants to talk to me alone tonight and then she will tell me what is going on and why she is here. You don't mind do you Yan?" Jack asks him, holding onto Ianto's arms.

"Of course I don't mind Jack. I trust you. I know you two have history but that is exactly what it is, history. I'll go home tonight with the others and be back in the morning at the usual time," Ianto tells him, kissing him on the neck.

"It can't be good that she is here and I hate not having a clue about things. I'm usually the one with the answers and now she rocks up, someone I thought I was dead and she knows more than I do. This is going to be a heavy night," Jack tells Ianto, not sure what was going to happen that night.

For the rest of the work day, Jack kept away from Phoenix the best he could and Ianto tried his best to keep her busy, Owen and Gwen very curious about their visitor. No matter were Ianto took her, she seemed to know exactly where she was going.

"Can I ask you? How much do you know about the hub and the rest of us?" Ianto asks her, his curiosity getting the better of him now.

"I know everything I need to know and more. I know the existing layout of the hub, improvements to it, all the history of all current Torchwood staff and future events. I know all I need to and more Ianto Jones but things might change and I can't let that happen," she tells him as they head back into the hub.


	5. Chapter 5

Two flash backs and maybe swearing, can't remember. please R&R.

The Truth Now.

Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Ianto leave the hub together, Ianto looking back at Jack as he reaches the cog door and smiles at Jack, Jack returning his smile. They all leave as Phoenix sits in the sofa area and Jack returns to his office, watching the CCTV, making sure that they had all left before Jack and Phoenix spoke frankly. Once he had seen them all leave, Gwen giving Ianto a lift in her car, he sealed the hub off, locking at the entrances and exits of the hub, went to the door and stood by the door of his office and watched Phoenix.

"Have I changed any?" Phoenix asks him, fully aware of the fact the Jack was watching her, she had sixth sense.

"Looking at you, not really. You haven't even aged," Jack tells her, looking over her as she sat with her feet up on the coffee table again.

"You haven't aged much either Jack. Looking good," Phoenix tells him, no expression on her face.

"Are we going to do this then?" Jack asks her and he smiles weakly at her, knowing that he would have to watch what he was saying form now on if what she said before were true.

"You get out the bottle from your bottom right hand drawer and we will talk," Phoenix tells him, putting her feet down, getting up and walking to his office.

Phoenix follows Jack into the office and as he sits down in his chair behind the desk and opening the bottom drawer, Phoenix sits in the chair on the other side of the desk and puts her feet up on the corner of Jack's desk as he pours the whisky into two glasses and hands one to Phoenix. She puts the glass to her mouth and lets a little slid from the glass and into her mouth, Jack watching her every move as he places his glass to his lips.

****************************************

Jack takes two glasses of champagne off of the tray that the waiter is holding and hands one to Phoenix. She was wearing a black, long, tight fitting evening gown, flared at the bottom. A beautiful necklace draped around her neck and her hair pinned up and dripping into delicate blonde curls. Jack remembered that he thought so looked amazing, watching her raise the glass to her lips, taking a delicate sip from the glass.

"Eye on the game Jack but may I just say that you look pretty damn fine in that Tux," Phoenix tells him, eyeing him up briefly and her mind then back on the job.

Jack was wearing a black Tux with white shirt and black bow tie. Phoenix had managed to get Jack in a proper pair of dress shoes instead of wearing his usual boots which really didn't go with the Tux and would have made them stand out. His hair was done and Phoenix remembered that he looked rather dashing in what he was wearing.

"You look amazing Phoenix. We should get dressed up more often," Jack whispers into her ear.

"Speak for yourself. The quicker I got out of this the better," Phoenix whispers back, keeping her eye on the person they were looking for.

"I could always help you get out of it if you want?" Jack asks her, a small creeping over her mouth.

"Mind on the job Jack but if it goes well, I will consider letting you help me," she tells him and Jack smiles.

************************************************

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on?" Jack asks her as she lays back in the chair.

"Like I said before Jack, something is coming, something that could tear this world apart and I need to help Torchwood. Trust me Jack, I didn't want to be here either but I didn't get to pick. If I didn't come, your team would die and it will take hold of the world, destroying every part of it," Phoenix tells him and a small yawn creeps across her mouth, doing the best she can to hide it.

"What exactly is it that is coming, when and how do we defeat it?" Jack tells her, fumbling with the mouse of his computer, clicking it a few times.

"No-one really knows what it is called, not even the Doctor knows. All we know is that it looks like a black entity, like a big, black cloud but almost ghostly, almost translucent. It has minions though, foot soldiers. They are almost human, captives from worlds it has taken over that destroy the inhabitants of planets it comes across. It holds some kind of control over them, possesses them. We captured one and I tried to get inside it's head but even I couldn't. The Doctor wouldn't even try," Phoenix tells him, taking another sip of Whisky.

"How much do you know Phoenix and I want you to be straight with me for old times sake," Jack asks her, knowing that maybe that might not have been the best thing to say.

"I will forget that you asked me to be honest Jack after what you did. I know more than you could possibly imagine Jack. I know everything about your team pre Torchwood and while in Torchwood. I know what could happen either way, win or lose," Phoenix tells him, the look on her face tells him that she wasn't lying.

"Could it really get that bad?" Jack asks her, taking his hand off of the mouse and turning his full attention to Phoenix.

"Yes Jack. Earth could die and it all starts here," she tells him.

"When?" he asks her and then takes a sip of Whisky almost for the shock.

"In 10 days. That's why I am here now. Give us a little time to work with," she tells him and another yawn creeps across her mouth, the tiredness starting to get to her as she hadn't slept in a long time and the time travel and the energy transfer to the water tower had taken it out of her too.

"What do we need to do?" Jack asks her, knowing that she would know what to do, she had manage to pull his butt out of various scrapes.

"Like I said before, Toshiko needs to work on the hub defences as this will be where we hold the last stand should we need to. I need to work with each member of the team, one on one to start with to figure out which of the weapons would be best suited to each one of them and then we can work as a team. I can't explain it all now Jack but I will offer some protection for the team," Phoenix tells him but what Jack doesn't know is that it could be at her own cost.

"When do we tell the team?" Jack asks her knowing that she had her own plan set out.

"In the morning. Let them get their morning coffee as they are useless in the morning without coffee but then we will take them into the conference room and set things out for them," she tells him and this time, she can't hide her yawn.

"Why didn't you say that you were tired?" Jack asks her standing up from behind his desk.

"Would you have cared?" she asks him, downing the last of her drink.

"Of course I would have cared Phoenix. I'll show you to where you can sleep. Do you want something to sleep in?" Jack asks her, seeing that she hadn't exactly packed anything like clothing or cleaning products so he knew he would have to give her some things.

"If you have anything spare as I doubt you want me to sleep naked," she tells him.

Jack went over to one of his drawers and got her out a t-shirt and some other things, handing them to her.

"Sorry. I don't have any women's clothes or underwear but I could get Gwen to bring you some in," Jack tells her as she turns to leave the office.

"This will be fine until I get my supplies," she tells him and he could tell that she was tired and all her activities had taken it out of her and he didn't know half of it.

Jack leads her to the few rooms that they used if they had to stay over or recovery in.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep. If you need anything, I'll be in my office," Jack tells her with a small intimate smile.

"Thanks," she tells him and lays the clothes on the bed.

Jack leaves the bedroom and Phoenix gets changed into a pair of Jack's boxer shorts and a t-shirt. She gets into bed while Jack goes back to his office, sitting in his chair to start with and then going to bed himself.

* * *

During the night, Jack was woken with a start as things started dropping off of shelves. The hub was shaking, shaking all around him and he knew in an instant what was causing the shaking of the hub. He jumped out of bed and throwing his t-shirt on, made his way out of his bedroom via the ladder and out of his office. He runs across the hub and to the room where the shaking was becoming more intense. He opened the door without stopping and saw a long forgotten sight.

Phoenix was laying on her bed, fast asleep and blazing from head to toe. The room shuck as she tossed and turned, burning brighter. Jack went to her bed and sat on the edge and he starts shaking her. He shakes her until she wakes up and she wakes up with a scream.

"It's ok Phoenix. Your safe," he tells her like all those times before and he hated seeing her like that, so helpless, so scared.

"Not again. I haven't slept on so long. I hoped they had gone away," she tells him, his hands still on her shoulders.

"You still get the nightmares?" he asks her.

"They never go away. Not after what I have seen and done. Looks like I won't be sleeping again tonight," she tells him turning away from him.

"I will stay with you Phoenix like I used to. Wake you should you have another nightmare," Jack tells her and she looks at him.

"This isn't like old times Jack," she tells him and turns away again.

He gets up off of the bed, pulls the blanket back and slides in the bed behind her and puts his arm around her.

"This might not be old times but you need to sleep Phoenix or you will burn yourself out," Jack tells her, smelling her hair.

***************************************

Jack smells her hair in the fresh breeze of the morning, the smell of passion flower in the air. Her face against his chest, her breath against him. Her delicate but strong arm across his chest under his arm, his fingers running down her arm from her shoulder to her wrist. Her skin so soft and smooth, her natural smell was like fresh flowers in the evenings sun. Her wounded body disappearing under the crisp white sheet. He loved to watch her sleep peacefully. It was rare that she slept and when she did, she had the most terrifying nightmares. Her nightmares made the room shake, even the whole hotel. She looked like an angel when she slept peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Realisations.

Phoenix awoke the next morning and there was a strange arm around her waist and then saw the wrist and she knew it was Jack's arm. She fought the temptation to touch his arm but looking at his arm there around her waist, brought back so many memories. With one figure, she stroked his arm gently just above his wrist and then she sensed that he was awake behind her.

"You slept a little better after the first nightmare. Just a couple of little nightmares but nothing to wake you up for," Jack almost whispers in her ear.

"You didn't have to stay with me last night Jack. You could have left me to sleep on my own or lie awake all night whichever the case may be," she tells him, turning onto her back, his arm not moving from around her waist.

"I didn't mind. I don't usually sleep at night either so it wasn't a hardship for me to watch over you. I missed your smell anyway," he whisper a little closer to her ear this time.

"Don't say that Jack. Don't say things like that. We were never like that Jack," Phoenix tells him moving to look him straight in the eyes.

"You know we were more than just bed buddies Phoenix. We might have wanted to kill each other sometimes but that's what couples do," he tells her, looking at her slim but perfectly formed, pink lips knowing that he wanted to kiss them.

"We weren't a couple Jack. If we were a couple, you would have had my back that day instead of running away and leaving me there," Phoenix tells him, rolling over and almost jumping out of bed.

She goes to where she lay her clothes and she pulls Jack's t-shirt off, Jack watching her take it off to reveal her bare back and bra clasp before putting her vest top on again. She slipped her combat pants over Jack's boxers and then started putting her boots on. Jack got off of the bed as he had been laying on the sheets as a gentleman does so he isn't tempted and he walks over to her.

"Your never going to forgive me for that are you?" Jack asks her, standing behind her in his boxers and t-shirt.

"What do you expect me to say Jack? I don't mind that you stabbed me of all people in the back and left me to die. If that's what you want Jack then I will say it but you know I won't mean it. You hurt me more than any wound or weapon ever could," she tells him, finishing tying the laces of her boots.

"I was afraid. Afraid of the situation and what you would do. I have seen you lose control and I didn't wan to see that again. I was afraid that that would be the last time you lost control. I'm sorry," he tells her and he reaches out for her, trying to put his hand on her shoulder but she puts up a barrier around herself.

"I was afraid Jack but I was with you. When you left, I was more afraid than I have ever been before. The team comes in at 9 so I have time to get my stuff and get back before they arrive for work," she tells him sliding the weapons belts around her waist and closing them.

"Yes but Ianto is here early," Jack replies knowing that he couldn't get through to her in any way.

"I know that Jack. I was counting on that," she tells him and leaves the room making her way back to the main hub with Jack following her.

"Where are you going at this time?" he asks her as she goes to the centre of the main hub area.

"I have to get my supplies. I will be back soon though," she tells him and accesses her Vortex Manipulator and a Vortex appears.

She walks into the Vortex and when she was out of sight, the Vortex closed behind her and she was gone. Jack stood there for a moment and hoped that she would be back in minutes but she wasn't. He went back to his office and cleaned up and got dressed. He waited in his office for her to return but time ticked on and she didn't come back but he waited.

******************************

Jack awoke in the morning, sun streaming through the window, breeze making the curtain dance in the hotel. Jack looked to the side of him and the bed next to him was empty. Jack looked around the room and there was no sight of her, no sound, he couldn't feel her. He slid the sheets off of himself and got out of bed. He looked around the hotel room but there was no sight of her or her things. During the night she had gone and not told Jack. He sat at the window and waited for her, waited for her to come back. He waited so long for her but she didn't come back for a long time.

**********************************

Ianto enters the hub and walks straight to Jack's office hoping that Phoenix wouldn't be there and all he found was Jack dressed and sat at his desk, his eyes deep in thought.

"Morning Jack. Where is Phoenix?" Ianto asks him coming to the desk.

"She's gone to go and get supplies but she went a few hours ago," Jack tells him not looking up at him.

"Is she coming back Jack?" Ianto asks him half not wanting her to.

"I hope so Ianto for all our sakes," Jack tells him and he sits down.

"What is it Jack? What is it that she told you last night?" Ianto asks her.

"Whatever it is, it isn't good Ianto. It could destroy everything," Jack tells him and get up from the desk and walks around it to him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ianto asks Jack.

"Not at the moment Yan. We have to get the board room ready for when she gets back as she wants to let the whole team know what we are up against. I am concerned about this Yan. I don't like the not knowing and almost having to hand the reins to someone else even if it is Phoenix," Jack tells him, putting his arms around Ianto's waist.

"If you need back up Jack, I'm always behind you," Ianto tells him and strokes his hair and looks into his eyes, sensing that he was really nervous about this.

Jack and Ianto spend a little time in the office, holding each other in their arms, kissing each other and just spending time with each other. Their peace is interrupted by the hubs alarms sounding, the lights flashing as a huge ball of orange/yellow light appears in the main hub and a figure walks through. Phoenix was holding two huge bags in her hands as the Vortex disappears behind her. Ianto and Jack come to the office door as she starts her short journey to the board room.

"What have you brought back?" Jack asks her as he watches her, confused at the two huge bags.

"You'll see some of it," she tells him as she heads up the stairs to the board room.

She vanishes from there sight into the board room and Jack went back into his office and Ianto whet about his duties. Just before the team arrived, the coffee machine had done it's job and Ianto poured coffee for the three of them. He took Jack's coffee into him first and then he took one to Phoenix, he was desperate to find out what she had brought with her and what she had been doing all that time in the board room.

As he reached the door, he saw her laying something out in the centre of the board room table. As she stood back, Ianto saw that they were various weapons varying in size.

"Can I help you Ianto?" Phoenix asks him not turning around.

"I was making coffee so I thought you might like one," Ianto tells her but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the various weapons on the table.

"Just put it down and thank you Ianto," Phoenix tells him, concentrating on what she was doing so he put it down and left.

* * *

The rest of the team came in on time for a change and went and put their things away. Ianto came round with the coffee as he usually did and then Jack appeared at his office door.

"We have a meeting in the board room when Phoenix is ready," Jack tells them and then comes the sound of knocking at the board room window so he looks up and sees Phoenix nodding at him.

"She seems to be ready for us now," Jack tells them and they all get up, Toshiko begrudgingly.

"Why are we having this meeting Jack?" Gwen asks him as they make the trip up to the board room.

"She wants to tell us why she is here and what needs to happen," Jack tells her knowing that he knew more but in all honesty, not that much more.

They arrive in the board room and see the weapons laid out on the table and approach the table carefully, taking their usual seats. They look at the weapons and then look at each other. Jack takes his seat at the head of the table and then Phoenix gets up and starts.

"I know that you are wondering why you are here but I will explain. I was sent here because you need help to defeat something that is coming to earth. This thing that is coming to earth, no-one seems to know what it is called and I have done the research. It is a large, black, translucent entity. In it's self, the entity can not harm humans, it just devours energy and the that includes the natural energy of the world. However, it has minions and by that I mean people that it has possessed and these people are inhabitants of planets the entity took over before. These minions obey the entity and it is those that you will need to take care of. They are the foot soldiers but they aren't that easy to destroy which means that you can't really use your standard side arms or anything really that you have in the armoury and that is why I have brought these," Phoenix tells them and points out the weapons in the middle of the table.

"Who's is meant to use those?" Ianto asks her, his gaze switching between her and the weapons on the table and then he sees Phoenix smile and he knows what is coming.

"You lot are," she tells them all.

"Your kidding right?" Toshiko asks Phoenix looking at an axe looking weapon.

"Nope. I will sense each one of you and see which weapon best suits each of you and then I will train you," Phoenix tells her and she sees Owen eying up the weapons.

"I decide which one you are suited to and not which ever one you want," Phoenix tells him.

Jack looks at Phoenix and she looks back at him. None of the team see this look that they share but there is something in the gaze. His said, "There is something your not telling me," and hers replied, "Yes there is."

"What do we do now?" Jack asks her as she sits on the end of the table.

"After dinner, I will sense each one of you and assign you a weapon. Then training begins tomorrow when you are given time from Jack. First individually and then as a team. There are one or two things I have to do but your training will be my main aim for the next week," she tells everyone.

"How long do we have until this thing gets here?" Owen asks her, probing her with his eyes.

"10 days," Jack replies knowing that Phoenix hated that bit, deadlines, she always did.

Jack lets the team take in what they had been told so far. He motions to her that he wanted to see her alone after and she nodded.

"Right team. Back to work and after dinner, you will see Phoenix one by one. There are a few things that Phoenix and I have to discuss so back to work people," Jack orders and they all eventually get up from their chairs and leave the board room and Jack watches them go down to the main hub.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarification: Things written between these ********* are flash backs. Sorry for any confusion.

What Aren't You Telling Me?

"What aren't you telling me Phoenix? I know you. I know that you are hiding something from us, from me. What is it?" he asks her, looking over to his team working in the main hub.

"Don't worry Jack. It's nothing to do with them and nothing to do with you so it doesn't matter," she tells him as she gathers the weapons together and lays them out at one end of the table.

"Then by working this out, it has something to do with you so tell me," Jack tells her turning around to face her.

"I can take care of myself Jack. I don't need you looking after me," Phoenix tells him as she walks around the table and tries to leave the board room but he puts his arm across the door and stops her.

"Then it is about you? Tell me Phoenix, let me help you," Jack tells her putting his other hand on her shoulder.

"I am a big girl Jack. I am not your responsibility Jack. I will deal with it," she tells him and slips under his arm and out.

She makes her way down the stairs and to the room that she was staying in with her bag in her hand. She lays the bag on her bed and then laid on the bed next to it. Moments later, Jack was standing at the door looking at her laying on the bed. Even though she had slept a little, she looked so tired.

"What aren't telling me Phoenix? I might be able to help you," Jack asks her as she lays on the bed.

"Are you going to follow me around until I tell you?" she asks him knowing that he could be stubborn, but not as stubborn as her granted.

"If that is what it takes to get you to tell me what you are hiding then yes," he tells her frankly.

"Jack. I'm too tired for this. Can't you just leave me in peace please?" she asks him, her tiredness now in her voice too.

"How long haven't you slept for before last night?" he asks her walking into the room and stopping just short of the bed.

"Too long Jack. The nightmares are worse now than they were before. I have done so much more, seen so much more since then, it haunts me in my dreams," she tells him turning onto her side and curling up like a baby in the womb.

"Share them with me. Show me your nightmares. Let me see what haunts you," he tells her sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"You know I won't do that again Jack so why ask me? Not after what it did to you last time," she tells him, closing her eyes as he slides his hand on top of hers.

"I am stronger and I can handle it this time," Jack tells her really wanting to help her by knowing her nightmares.

***********************************

Jack sits at the top of the bed and Phoenix sits in front of him. She puts her hands on the side of his face and he does the same to her as instructed.

"Open your mind to me Jack. Let me give you my nightmares," Phoenix tells him and he closes his eyes, relaxes and she feels him open his mind.

She shows him her nightmares, like seeing a film but with feelings, her feelings, pain, terror, fear. Everything she had felt at the time were locked into her nightmares. Jack saw death, people hurting, people she loved hurting and dying. Phoenix restrained herself and didn't show Jack everything, simply giving him a taste of what her nightmares were of, little clips of different sections. She pulled her hands away from Jack's face, leaving his mind and severing their connection.

Jack's hands seemed as though he couldn't move them, tears streaming down his face, his face distorted in horror at what he had witnessed. He blinked hard, several tears falling in the process. His mouth closed and his hands finally dropped.

"I know now why you have such nightmares," Jack tells Phoenix and she gets off of the bed.

"I protected you as much as I could, I only let you see snap shots," she tells him, walking away from the bed.

"I will stay with you while you sleep, protect you," he tells her walking up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

*********************************

"I won't do it Jack so please don't ask. I need to stay awake and focus on the tasks at hand," Phoenix tells him.

"God you are so stubborn girl. You always were," Jack tells her as he stands up from the bed and walks across the room.

"You should know that by now and you know why I am so stubborn," Phoenix tells him sitting up on the bed.

"I will keep on at you Phoenix. What is it that you are hiding from me? What is it that you know that I don't? If it's not about me or the team then it must be about you," Jack asks her getting the bit between his teeth.

"Jack. Leave it. It's about me so I will deal with it. You should be happy that it isn't about you or your team. Just leave it and go back to your team and lover," Phoenix tells him getting off of the bed, walking past Jack and out of the room.

Jack couldn't leave it. If she was here then it was bad and they would need her and he needed to know what was going on. If there was something wrong with her, if there was something important that she wasn't telling him, he needed to know. He needed to know because of the team and because of her. There was unfinished business there that he needed to deal with. He follows her out of the room and into the corridor and takes hold of her arm, pulling her back and pinning her to the wall.

"I want to know Phoenix. I want to know what you are hiding from me and I will keep on until you crack. Tell me. Tell me or I can't help you," Jack demands and she moves his hands from her shoulders with some force.

"You can't help me Jack so just drop it," she barks at him, her hands glowing with bright white light.

"What can't I help you with? What is coming to happen? What are you hiding?" he pushes her.

"I might not survive this. I might not make it out," she tells him, pushes him away from her and disappears down the corridor, her arms now glowing too.

"Phoenix. PHOENIX!" he shouts after her but she continues down the corridor and out of sight.

Jack returns to his office, bypassing the team with no word, a solemn look on his face and a black cloud hovering over his head. He sat down in his chair and started to think. "What did she mean? Why won't she make it out? Why might she not survive? What does she have to do to risk her own survival? Is there anything Torchwood can do to help her?" he thinks to himself and then Ianto comes into the office.

"What did she say for you to have a face like that?" Ianto asks him going to Jack's side of the desk and sitting on the edge almost in front of him.

"She didn't say anything until I pushed her. She still hasn't told me everything but she said that in this battle, she might not make it, she might not get out alive," Jack tells Ianto and he understands now why Jack looked so deep in thought.

"How? Why? Can't we help her?" Ianto asks him and then realises that Jack doesn't have any of the answers.

"I don't know how and I don't know why and she said that we couldn't help her. I don't want to push her Yan but I don't know what to do for the best," Jack tells him, looking up at him.

"Oh Jack. She came here to help us Jack. From what I can tell, she knows what she is doing. She knows the risks and she is taking them on. I know you want to protect her but she seems capable. If she wants you to know, she will tell you," Ianto tries to reason with Jack and then he sees Jack fighting a battle in his own head.

"Come here Jack," Ianto tells him holding out his arms and Jack stands up and Ianto holds him close.

"You really are worried that she is going to die aren't you?" Ianto asks him, Jack's head on his shoulder and rubbing his back.

"She said that she is going to be offering the team protection and I think that might have something to do with it," Jack tells him, putting his arms around Ianto and almost holding onto him for dear life.

"If that is the case, then we have to help her in anyway we can," Ianto tells him and kisses him on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

No flash backs here.

Selection.

Phoenix made her way back into the hub as Ianto made his way into the main hub holding a brown bag and walking to the sofa area and placing the bag down on the coffee table. They all left their workstations and made their way to the seating area and Gwen delves in and starts handing out the sandwiches and then she comes across a special one.

"Who's is this Ianto," Gwen asks holding up a large, paper wrapped sandwich.

"That's Phoenix's," Ianto tells her and takes it from her.

Ianto turns and sees Phoenix walking over to the boardroom stairs so he walks over to her as she climbs the stairs.

"I thought I should grab you some dinner. I didn't know what you would want so Jack told me you have a thing about bacon, fried egg and fried mushrooms sandwiches so I got you one of those," Ianto tells her handing her the sandwich.

"Thanks Ianto but you don't have to run around for me. It's not your job," she tells him taking the sandwich from him and sitting down at the boardroom table, putting her feet up on the glass table.

"Jack told me about the fact that you said that you might not make it out of this alive. He is really worried about this and he needs to know what you meant," Ianto tells her looking down at her as she unwraps the sandwich and tucks into it.

"I knew he would. There is nothing that anyone can do Ianto. I wish he would understand that. If I don't make it, then I don't make it. At least I would have died for a good cause," she tells him and he leaves it at that as he had gotten enough answers for now.

"I will leave you to your dinner. Just let Jack know when you are ready for the first member of the team," Ianto tells her with a smile and he leaves.

Phoenix puts her sandwich down and begins to think. She knew all the possible outcomes of this battle.

1: She hadn't trained the team enough and they all die including her.

2: She hadn't trained the team enough and they died but she didn't.

3: She trains them enough but are over whelmed and she can't protect them and they die.

4: She trains them enough and they succeed but she burns herself out and dies.

Those were the most likely outcomes and she didn't really like any of them but if there was one that was more favourable, it was the latter.

She eats her sandwich and then collects the weapons on the table and takes them down to the range where there was more space to try out the weapons. Once everything was laid out, she went and sat down on the floor with her back against the wall. She closed her eyes and before she knew it and could stop herself, she had drifted into sleep.

* * *

Phoenix was awoken by Jack and Ianto shaking her.

"Wake up Phoenix. Your dreaming again," Ianto tells her and her eyes flash open, still feeling her nightmare.

"Not again," she tells them and got up off of the floor. She walks over to the targets of the Weevils in the range and starts punching one of them, frustrated that she feel asleep again.

"It's nothing to worry about Phoenix. You need the sleep," Jack tells her and Ianto agrees with him.

"No Jack. What I need to do is concentrate on what I need to do to get the team ready. I'll start with you Ianto as you are already here," Phoenix tells him turning away from the Target.

"What are you going to do?" Ianto asks her looking very worried all of a sudden.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt Ianto. I just place my hand on the side of your head and face and then touch the weapons and see which one would suit you best. It doesn't hurt and it isn't uncomfortable, it just feels a little strange that's all," Phoenix tells him with a smile and as Ianto turns to go to the table, Jack gives her a concerned look and she just walks off.

Ianto and Phoenix reach the table and Ianto prepares himself and Phoenix places her left hand on the side of his face and the other, she holds over the weapons that she had set up on the table. Phoenix can sense Ianto's tension as she closes her eyes.

"Calm down Ianto. You are too sense for me to do this. Relax," she tells him but it doesn't work and Ianto's shoulders rise as he closes his eyes.

"Jack. Help Ianto relax or I can't do this," Phoenix tells him and Jack walks over to Ianto and puts his arms around Ianto, resting his chin on his shoulder and Ianto almost instantly relaxes under Jack's touch.

As Phoenix senses Ianto and her hand hovers over each of the weapons on the table, she senses something else. Jack was holding onto Ianto but looking at her. She frowns at him and he looks away from her. The Phoenix senses what she needs to sense and them makes sure that she has it right but she did. She moves her hand away from Ianto's head and face.

"I have done what I needed to do and your weapon has been selected," Phoenix tells Ianto as he opens his eyes and Jack lets go of Ianto.

"Are you going to tell me which weapon it is then?" Ianto almost demands from her.

"Not yet Ianto. Not until I have done everyone," she tells him and turns to the table to make a mental note of which one it was.

"You both can send the next one in please," Phoenix tells them and they look at each other and then leave.

One by one, Owen, Gwen and Tosh come in and Phoenix does the same to them as she did to Ianto and the results were surprising to her. After each one of them had left, Phoenix sorted them into order. She was surprised at the order the weapons ended up in, not expecting two of the choices. She calls the team into the range and them puts them into the order that the weapons were placed in.

"I have sensed each of you and the weapons I believe that are best suited to you are placed behind you. Before you check out the weapons, let me explain why these weapons. These weapons were found to be the most affective against the treat that is approaching. Unfortunately for the creators of the weapons, they were created just in time but no-one was ever trained to use them and subsequently, they were all killed. I commandeered them and starting tomorrow, I will train you in their use. You may turn around to your weapons," Phoenix tells them and they turn around to find their swords.

"Your kidding me. Toshiko and a broad sword?" Owen asks and she punches him in the arm.

"Actually, that surprised me too but that weapon came through the strongest by far for Toshiko.

"I have a samurai style sword," Ianto announces picking his up.

"Yes Ianto. Out of everyone, you have the greatest control so that weapon is best suited to you," Phoenix tells him knowing about his conflict 2 months prior to her arrival.

Everyone picked their weapons and checked them out and as they did, Jack went over to Phoenix.

"Do you see any problems with this?" Jack asks her, almost whispering in her ear.

"They all have problems Jack. Toshiko has a confidence issue that I need to address. Gwen has a problem with fighting people's battles for them that I need to deal with. Owen has an aggression problem that needs to dealt with and Ianto, Ianto is strange one. He doesn't trust himself. He believes that he could quiet possibly loose control which scares him to death, he has been at the threshold before and just made it back to the right side," Phoenix tells Jack watching the team with the weapons.

"How did you know that?" Jack asks her referring to Ianto's troubles.

"The sensing Jack is a nice way of saying that I was probing them, probing their characters, troubles, problems and I'm glad that you cut Gwen some slack and let her spend more time with Rhys. She had a sense that she would have to leave Torchwood if you hadn't of as Rhys always comes first," Phoenix tells Jack and he looks at her and she smiles at him.

"Right, training starts tomorrow and it starts with you all getting a feel for your weapons and how they move," Phoenix tells them and she leaves the range as they all put their weapons down on the table ready for the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Scene of a naked female shower with sexual references. Mention of male arousal. Sections between these **** are flash backs.

The Truth About The Nightmares.

Ianto and Jack are in the office and the rest of the team have gone home. Ianto slept at the hub most of the time. It was starting to get late as Ianto and Jack stood at the window of the office looking out across the hub.

"You know that she knows that she could die but that she is prepared to that don't you," Ianto tells Jack who is stood behind him with his arms around Ianto's waist and his chin on Ianto's shoulder.

"I know Yan," Jack tells him with sorrow in his voice and Ianto knew why and excepted it as he trusted Jack after all they had gone through.

They are about to turn away from the window until they see a shadow crossing the hub and then see Phoenix walking through the hub and making her way to the kitchenette.

"What is she doing?" Ianto asks Jack as he watches her disappear into the kitchenette.

"She is going to get coffee to stay awake. She will be going back and forth all night now," Jack explains to Ianto and he knows that he just doesn't understand.

"Why can't she sleep?" Ianto asks Jack and he turns around to face him.

"It's the nightmares. She has them every time she goes to sleep. They are the curse that comes with her abilities. She remembers every little bit of pain that she has ever felt whether it be physically or mentally. She has seen so many innocent people die, some many people she loved die. She carries all the pain with her and she has seen and felt more than you and I put together. She once shared small clips of her nightmares and I couldn't handle it. I didn't let her go for a week after that," Jack tells Ianto knowing that he would never truly understand how bad Phoenix's nightmares were.

"Are they really that bad Jack?" Ianto asks him looking out of the window again to see Phoenix leaving the kitchenette again with a huge cup of coffee.

"They are worse than anything you or I could imagine. As you saw in the range, when she has these nightmares, she feels the pain, hurt, anger with all of herself which means her abilities to. One of the worst nightmares on record was when she was at a U.N.I.T. facility, where she nearly brought all the buildings down and she even raise vehicles off of the ground including troop carriers. She doesn't just dream about the past, she dreams about the future too. She sometimes has the ability of foresight. No-one thought about Phoenix when they created her. She was designed to be the perfect warrior but every time she fights, every time she kills, she is destined to be haunted by it every time she closes her eyes," Jack tells Ianto and for Ianto, it finally sinks in.

"She has excepted death as that is the only way to escape her nightmares," Ianto tells Jack and a small, almost invisible tear runs down Jack's face.

"She as almost died twice and she did die once, for two months she was dead, no brain activity but then one morning, there was a massive storm and she bust out of the cryogenic unit she was in. Someone brought her back for some reason, not even she knows why," Jack tells Ianto.

"I understand now," Ianto tells him.

"I have something to confess Ianto. I spent the night with Phoenix last night but it wasn't anything like that. She is so tired and she had a nightmare, a rather bad one. The whole hub shook so I woke her up. I slept on top of the sheets and just held onto her for the night so that she wasn't on her own and if she had another bad nightmare, I could wake her up straight away. Nothing happened Yan, I swear. She just needed to sleep and she still does," Jack confesses to Ianto and at first he was naturally hurt but he knew Jack was telling him the truth.

"You were helping a friend Jack. How long hasn't she slept for?" Ianto asks Jack putting his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"It's been too long. After the meeting I followed her to her room to find out what she was hiding and she looked really tired and then she fell asleep in the range. I sleep way more than she does and she is burning herself out. Soon she won't be able to stop herself falling asleep and it will be really hard to wake her again," Jack tells Ianto, not telling him all the things that happened when she had the nightmare that nearly took down a U.N.I.T facility.

***********************************

It was about 7am on a Sunday morning when the two U.N.I.T. warehouses began to shake. At first it wasn't so bad but then they shuck harder and harder, things falling and breaking inside. It was as though there was an earthquake right underneath them and it was getting stronger by the minute. As the U.N.I.T. troops gathered outside, there came a massive crashing sound and a white glowing Phoenix levitated through the roof of the adjoining warehouse.

Her eyes were shut and she was glowing from head to toe and it looked as though she was on fire. The U.N.I.T. vehicles in the motor pool and outside the warehouses started shaking and in front of everyone's eyes, they began lifting off of the ground, even the heaviest vehicle. The wind picked up and seemed to whirl around Phoenix, faster and faster. A U.N.I.T. Captain that knew Phoenix draw a side arm and tried to fire his weapon at her to wound her, to snap her out of the nightmare knowing that a bullet wound would heal extremely fast in Phoenix's case.

Before the bullet reached her or the whirl wind, it stopped in mid air, Phoenix holding her hand up and then it dropped to the floor. She began talking but that high up, she was now levitating over 60 ft in the air, no-one could understand a word of what she was saying and then came the highest, most gut wrenching scream you had ever heard and Phoenix's head flicks back and then nothing. The scream stops, the whirlwind stops, the glowing stops, nothing. Phoenix then falls the 60ft back into the warehouse landing across her bed, unconscious. Jack had been a witness to the latter part of this nightmare and it's effects on her so he knew what could happen.

*************************************

"You need to stop beating yourself up Jack. We will work something out, between us," Ianto tells him and he kisses Jack gently on the lips. Their kisses get harder and before long, they were giving each other a hand in the office, both half naked and both kissing each other hard.

Phoenix walks up to the office and opens the door forgetting completely to knock first and as she clears the doorway, she sees Jack and Ianto in the middle of making love.

"Um………um," Phoenix mutters as she sees what they are doing and she turns and leaves the office, closing the door behind her.

Jack and Ianto finish what they are doing and then Ianto goes off to clean up and Jack sits in his office, thinking about Phoenix. What she thought when she saw Ianto and him together? How she must have felt. He and Ianto were a couple. They were together and had fought hard to be together and Phoenix knew that but it didn't stop him having feelings for Phoenix. They had been through a lot of things together and they were about to go through something else but he still cared about her, loved her but not like he love Ianto.

Ianto and Jack spent a few more hours together in the bedroom and Ianto fell asleep. Jack couldn't sleep. He just lay there with Ianto next to him looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't get Phoenix out of his head. He needed to speak to her, see her, sort out whatever it was that was still between them. Jack slipped out of the sheets and made his way up the ladder, opened the hatch and climbed out, closing the hatch behind him quietly.

He made his way to the room where Phoenix was staying but he couldn't find her, she wasn't there and then he heard a shower so he want to the bathroom and steam was escaping the bathroom. He gently steps towards the bathroom and the popped his head around the door frame and saw a figure in the shower. He stepped a little closer and could see that it was Phoenix, who else would it be. She is stood in the shower with her arms in front of her, her hands braced on the shower wall in front of her. She had her head down and the water was running all over her body.

She takes her hands off of the wall and got hold of this strange looking, scrunched up thing and some shower gel, putting the shower gel on the scrunchy thing and puts the gel back. Starting against her throat, she gently rubs the scrunch along her collar bone to her shoulder and down her arm. The lather from the gel runs down her arm, the scrunchy moving back up her arm again, across her collar bone to her other shoulder and down her arm.

She comes back up her arm again and then down her chest. Jack watches her as she rubs the scrunchy over her breasts, circling them at first and then running it over her nipples, making them hard. Jack bits his bottom lip as he starts to feel aroused, getting an erection. Phoenix carries on cleaning herself and then to Jack's surprise though it shouldn't have been, she turns to him.

"Will you do my back Jack?" she asks him holding out the scrunchy from behind the shower curtain.

Jack steps forward and takes the scrunchy with one hand as he opens the curtain with the other. He puts the scrunchy at the top of Phoenix neck as her hair was tied up and moving in small circles, Jack moves down her neck and along her shoulders. He bit his lip harder, almost drawing blood until he can't resist it anymore. He puts his other hand on her back, running his fingers through the lather on her back. He steps a little closer to her so that his chest is almost touching her back. His teeth finally release his lip and he starts to breath heavier.

He moves the scrunchy lower, towards the middle of her back as his other hand traces it's path and then moves across her side and onto her stomach. His breathing gets harder and then hers does. The scrunchy now leaves Phoenix's back and moves across her waist and meeting his other hand as they move higher up her body towards her breasts.

"Why are we doing this Jack?" she asks him just as he clips the bottom of her breasts.

"We want each other. We need each other Phoenix," he tells her, moving his hands over her breasts, running over her already hard nipples.

"What about Ianto?" she asks him as he runs his hands down her breasts again taking her nipples between his fingers and thumbs, dropping the scrunchy.

"I love him, god knows I love him but we have history. We have long, deep history," he tells her as a small moan escapes her lips.

"If you love him, why are we doing this?" she asks him, her eyes closed.

"You were mine and then I messed up. If I hadn't have messed up, we would still be together. We fit together, we work together and we understand each other. Each others desires, each others needs, each others history," he tells her.

Phoenix pulls away from Jack's hands and turns around and looks right at him.

"I can't do this Jack. God I want to make love to you Jack but there is Ianto to think about. It's hard enough me being here in the first place without us sleeping together. I know we both want to, need to, I feel it in both of us but I don't want to rock the boat with Ianto," she tells him turning off the water and then grabbing a towel and running out of the bathroom before she changed her mind.

She left Jack stood there with his erection straining in his boxers and he has to make a decision. Did he follow Phoenix and make love to her or did he go back to his bed and a sleeping Ianto and help himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Living With Choices.

Jack walked back to the main hub and his office, his erection still strong, starting to hurt. He wanted so much to go to Phoenix's room and make love to her all night but she had pushed him away once already and he didn't want to be pushed away again. He walked into his office and turned to close the door again but before the door closed, he wavered. There was still time for him to Phoenix's room but the door seemed to close of it's own accord.

Jack took that as a sign and walked over to the hatch and quietly opened it. Ianto was still asleep inside and Jack slowly climbed down the ladder, closing the hatch behind himself. He walks over to the bed, seeing Ianto asleep exactly where Jack had left him. He erection was starting to cause him pain and Jack knew it wouldn't go away on it's own, not with the imagines of Phoenix naked still fresh in his mind. The sound of her moaning and heavy breathing still echoing in his mind.

Jack knew that he had to go to bed, try and sleep it off. As he got under the sheets and lay on his back, Ianto turns over and wraps his arm and leg around Jack.

"Where did you go?" Ianto asks him half asleep.

"I couldn't sleep so I sat in the office," Jack tells him as Ianto rubs his hand up and down Jack's body and touches the top of Jack's erection.

Ianto lifts his head off of the pillow and looks down and runs his hand further down stroking the whole of Jack's erection.

"Really Jack? Again?" Ianto asks Jack and he pauses before he answers, knowing it was Phoenix that caused the erection and not Ianto.

Ianto brings his head further towards Jack and kisses him and Jack kisses Ianto back as Ianto slides his hand under the sheets and into Jack's boxers, taking hold of his erection and stroking Jack. They made love for the second time that night, falling asleep in each others arms but Jack couldn't get Phoenix out of his mind even when he slept. He dreamt about her. Events from the past, times they made love in the past and he dreams that he had gone back to Phoenix's room and made lover to her all night. Jack wanted nothing more.

* * *

Phoenix wrapped in her towel, enters her room and closes the door. Still wet from the shower, she lays on her bed and curls up. Tears fill her eyes as she thinks about what just happened in the shower. She had been so close to giving in to him, so close to making love to Jack. She hadn't made love to anyone since Jack, he had been her last. After how he had abandoned her, she didn't want to get close to any other man. She still loved Jack more than she cared to imagine and it was hard for her to be close to him but she had to. She had to get on with training and ignore how she felt about Jack.

She could see that he hadn't changed, he was still confident, full of himself, arrogant but charming, handsome, gentle, tender and that was what she loved about him. She loved him but he was committed to someone else. Knowing what was coming, she wanted to be close to someone, be with someone, make love to someone, make love to him but she knew that he wanted her too and it was making it harder. She knew that she had to be out of the hub as much as possible. She couldn't be around Jack, it was too tempting. She had to get out of the hub.

* * *

The next morning, Jack awoke to find the bed empty and Ianto missing. He looked at his watch and saw that it was a little after eight in the morning. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom and get cleaned up and then got dressed. He leaves the office and then stands in the main hub. All was quiet, the quiet trickle of water down the water tower, the gentle hum of the hub's computer. No talking, no noise and then Ianto appeared with two cups in his hand.

"Morning Jack," Ianto says as he hands Jack a cup of coffee.

"Morning Yan. Anything to report?" Jack replied putting his boss head on straight away, feeling guilty for what happened the day before.

"Nothing to report. Everything is quiet. There is one thing tough. I went to Phoenix's room this morning to take her a coffee but she wasn't there. She isn't in the hub," Ianto tells him as he sips his coffee.

"Have her things gone?" Jack asks Ianto, concerned that she had left.

"Her things are still here. Those weapons are still in the range so I don't think she has gone far," Ianto tells him and they sit down in the sofa area.

* * *

Phoenix walks along the wall of the bay, her head down to the floor, the breeze from the bay blowing across her. Her hair bouncing in the breeze, swaying to one side. The sun shining down upon her. When she was far enough away from the hub, she came across some benches and sat down bringing her knees up to her chest, feet resting on the edge of the bench. She was so tired, felt so guilty that all she wanted to do was sleep and forget.

She had gone through time as the Dark Avenger, helping people but always in the back of her mind was, "Is Jack here?" Now she had found him, she wished she hadn't. It had brought old feelings and memories back to her. She didn't want them in her head, not now there was no chance of her being with him. Tears rolled down her face, knowing that she couldn't in anyway be with the man she had loved for so long.

She stayed on that bench, the salt air breeze sweeping across her face, stinging where the tears had been, watching the motion of the sea in the bay. People walking around and talking behind her. She felt so alone. She had travelled so far through time to help save earth and she felt so alone. She knew that there was a good chance the she would die feeling alone and as her tears fell, dark grey clouds drifted across the sky. The clouds getting darker and larger, filling with rain until they couldn't hold anymore and they almost irrupted. There was a sudden down pour, the change in weather now reflecting her feelings, dark, sad and alone.

* * *

Gwen, Toshiko and Owen entered the hub, dripping wet through, Toshiko shaking off her coat after taking it off.

"Is it raining outside?" Jack asks them confused.

"It came out of nowhere. One second the sun was shining and the next second, the sky was dark and it started throwing it down," Gwen tells him as she slipped her coat off and hung it on the back of her chair to dry.

"It came out of nowhere and took everyone by surprise. The weather forecast did say that it was going to be bright and sunny all day, no mention of rain," Toshiko adds.

"Yeh but did you feel the atmosphere outside as well. It was almost depressing, sad," Owen tells the team and everyone looks at him strange.

"Well it is. It's like the weather is someone's emotions, like someone out there is so sad, they turned the weather to how they felt," Owen admits and then realises that he actually sounded human and caring.

Jack turns away from the team and everyone looks at him.

"Did the weather change like this?" Jack asks and clicks his fingers.

"Yes Jack. What's going on?" Gwen asks him knowing that he knew more than he was saying.

"It's Phoenix," Jack simply replies giving no hint as to how it could be her.

"How could it be Phoenix? How can she control the weather?" Toshiko asks him as confused as the others.

"If she gets really sad or angry, the weather changes. It's just something that happens around her, she doesn't mean for it to happen. There is a lot that you don't know about Phoenix. You haven't seen half of what she is capable of," Jack tells them and goes back into his office.

"Is there something that we have missed Ianto?" Owen asks him, still confused as to what was going on.

"Jack and Phoenix used to be partners. They went on so missions together, did and saw things that we could never dream of. Then they became lovers too. Jack did something stupid and ran when she needed him the most but they still care about each other. There are things that I know that you don't know and there are things that I don't know but Phoenix is more than she seems," Ianto tells them as they all look at each other.

"What do you mean by that Ianto?" Gwen asks him as he turns around.

"That small like earthquake yesterday afternoon was Phoenix. She has the most horrific nightmares because of all that she has seen and done. She doesn't sleep because of these horrific nightmares but when she does fall asleep, she has the nightmares and they manifest themselves in Phoenix and she causes these earthquakes. At the moment, she hasn't slept properly in a long time and it's burning her out. This is just the start of what Phoenix is capable of," Ianto tells the others.


	11. Chapter 11

No flash backs in this chaoter.

Training Begins.

Phoenix walks back into the hub, dripping from head to toe. She makes her way down to the cog door and makes her way into the main hub. Everyone looks at her as she walks through the hub, leaving a puddle trail behind her as she walks, the water dripping through the grated floor of the hub. Jack watched her walking through the hub from his office, seeing Ianto going after her.

"Phoenix. Are you ok? Is there anything I can do for you?" Ianto asks her as she continues to her room, not slowing her pace, the water trail still being left behind her.

"Send the first person for training in an hour," she says back to him before disappearing into the her room, shutting the door behind her.

Ianto stands there in the corridor, looking at her door, wondering why she was so sad. He bites the bullet and knocks on her door.

"Do you want me to dry your clothes out or make you a coffee to warm you up so you don't get a cold," Ianto asks her through the door.

The door opens and Phoenix is stood there in a towel, her hair dripping and Ianto can't help but look her up and down, the towel stopping way above her knees.

"There is no need Ianto. I can dry my own clothes and I don't get colds but a coffee would be nice though I am heading for a shower first so just leave it in my room," she tells him with an obvious fake smile.

Ianto reaches forward and moves some of her wet hair out of her face and she looks down.

"What's wrong Phoenix? You can talk to me if you want to. I am here whenever you need me," he tells her and a tear runs down her face but Ianto wipes it away.

"Don't be sad Phoenix. There is nothing that we can't all deal with Phoenix. We are all here to help you if you need us," he tells her with a smile but Ianto feels that it isn't going to be that easy.

"Thank you Ianto. I have to get my shower so that I can start training you lot," she tells him still not looking at him.

"Ok. I will make you a coffee and leave it in your room for when you get out. Cheer up Phoenix. Maybe we can have some fun later, all of us," he tells her with a smile and he leaves the door.

Phoenix closes the door and gets her dry, clean clothes together. She goes to the shower, putting her clothes and towel down and gets in. As the hot water streams down her, flash backs of the night before come to her. Jack watching her getting aroused and her knowing it. Her asking him to do her back, Jack laying his hands on her, his breathing getting heavier. Jack's hands moving to her breasts, moving over her breasts, his breathing getting heavier, hers getting heavier and then her moaning.

A huge wave of guilt flows over her and her tears begin to flow again. Ianto was being so kind to her after what she and Jack had done last night. They may not have actually made love but they could quite easily have and it was still a betrayal. She finally finishes her shower, being in there for over half an hour. She gets dried and dressed and goes back to her room and as he said, Ianto had left a coffee in her room for her. She lays out her towels and picks up the coffee and leaves her room and makes her way to the range.

No-one was there yet so Phoenix drank some of her coffee, then putting her cup down and one by one, picking up each of the four weapons, handling them so she knew how they felt. The first through the door was Owen and he walks over to the table and looks at the weapon that had been picked for him.

"Tell me again why I have the smallest weapon here and I meant that in a clean way?" Owen asks her realising that that comment could have been taken out of context.

"Your character is that of brut force. You don't need the bigger weapons. The bigger weapons in your hands would have been over kill. That's why you have the smaller, because you don't need a bigger one," Phoenix tells him and he seems to except that.

"What do you want me to do?" Owen asks her realising that he was totally at her mercy.

"Pick up the weapon and get a feel for it," she tells him and as he does, she takes another sip of coffee.

She watch as Owen gets a feel for the weapon and then like most blokes when given a weapon, messes around with it like she knew he would. She raises an eyebrow at him and he sees it and stops. She walks him through how to hold it correctly when carrying it and then she shows him how to get into a strong, solid stance with the weapon and then attack from that stance. They spent about an hour, Phoenix getting Owen used to carrying the weapon, handling the weapon, attacking with the weapon and after a little messing at the beginning, Phoenix was quiet impressed with Owens early progress. After the hour, Phoenix instructs him to put it back on the table which he does.

"That was quite fun," Owen tells her and she smiles at him.

"This bit is fun but when we get into training you for battle, it is tiring, hard work," she tells him knowing how hard it was going to be.

"I'll send the next one up for you Phoenix," Owen tells her with a little twinkle in his eye.

He leaves the range and after about 10 minutes, Ianto is at the door of the range and Phoenix welcomes him in. She does the same with Ianto that she did with Owen and she was very impressed with Ianto's handling of the samurai style sword. His movements were fluid and very controlled. He paid attention to her suggestions and her advice and was almost the perfect pupil. Phoenix instructed him to put the weapon down and he did.

"We are going to have some dinner now and we want you to join us. We want to get to know you a little more as we are going to be spending more time together over the next 10 days or so," Ianto tells her and he sees that she is a little uncomfortable.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything you are uncomfortable with. If you get too uncomfortable, leave by all means. We just want to know a little more about you and we know there are some things that you don't want to talk about," Ianto tells her standing right in front of her.

Phoenix felt more guilt. He was being so nice to her and no doubt, he had set this up. She owed him and he didn't know what for but she owed him so she agreed with a nod of her head. They left the range together, Phoenix talking the cup that Ianto had left her and they made their way to the main hub.

"Just to warn you, the team know of your nightmares and that you and Jack were once a couple as well as partners but if you don't want to talk about that, it's fine," Ianto tells her and she sighs.

She knew that they would want to know about how she was created, how her and Jack met, what her abilities were and what she was capable of. She knew that she could tell everything because they would never remember. They would never remember her by the end except for Jack. He would remember but only the past they had and he would go back to thinking that she was dead. This made her sigh again.

They arrived in the main hub and the rest of the team was already sat in the sofa area including Jack who didn't even look up at her as she and Ianto reached the sofa's and sat down. Ianto handed her a plate as she sat down and the team then jumped in and started serving themselves. Phoenix didn't have much of an appetite, the guilt she felt and her sadness affecting her. She only put a few things on her plate as everyone else's was almost fit to overflow.

"I have told Phoenix that we are doing this to get to know her," Ianto tells the team and looks at her and smiles, letting her know that she was going to be alright and she looks at Jack and looks a little worried but not looking at her.

"Can I ask what abilities you have as we know you have a few?" Owen asks her and Phoenix takes a breath.

"I can heal much faster than an ordinary humans. Broken bones take a matter of hours and not weeks to heal. I can control energy of various forms like electricity, fire, water and so on. I run faster than any human and I can reach a top speed of about 45MPH on foot. I can bench press more than all of the men here put together and then some. My body is not affected by any toxins including alcohol and drugs of any kind including any medical type drugs. I can levitate, I can manipulate things with my mind especially mechanical things, I can read people's minds and characters and rarely, I have the sixth sense and sometimes can predict things," she answers him, finally managing to able to eat something.

"How did you and Jack meet?" Gwen asks her.

"Jack worked for an agency and I was drafted in for a certain job and kept me around after that. They drafted me in for my abilities," she answers.

"Who sent you here?" Toshiko asks her and Phoenix sighs.

"I'm afraid that that is something I can't tell you. I was contracted so to speak so I can't say though I would love too but I can't," Phoenix replies.

"Do you know what is going to happen to us?" Gwen asks her looking right at her and the rest of the team join in looking at her.

"The future is never written in stone but I know all the possible outcomes. If I do my job right, you will all be ok," Phoenix tells them and they all seem to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Do you die Phoenix?" Jack asks from nowhere.

"Jack!" Ianto adds.

Phoenix puts her plate down and leaves the sofa area.

"Don't go Phoenix. You don't have to answer that," Ianto tells him but she keeps walking.

"Gwen. Toshiko. I'll be in the range when you are ready," she tells them and vanishes.

**********************

An hour or so later, Gwen and Toshiko join Phoenix in the range. She walks them through what she walked Owen and Ianto through and Toshiko was a natural and didn't have as many problems as she thought she would. Gwen was a little cautious with her standard style sword. She wasn't as comfortable with it as the others. After their time was up, Gwen and Toshiko return to the main hub and Phoenix returns to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING: Scenes of a SEXUAL NATURE. Sections between these **** are flash backs.

Telling The Truth Isn't Always Easy.

Since Gwen and Toshiko had left the range, Phoenix had stayed there. She had no desire to bump into Jack after the question he had asked during dinner. She was so angry with him. Why did he have to ask that question and in front of everyone? In the end, as long as she did her job, protected the team, averted the danger, what did it have to do with him what it would cost her? He had moved on and was happy with Ianto. It was her who was all alone.

Her hands began to glow, she could feel the anger starting to affect her, it always did when she felt strong emotions. She needed to vent her anger in the only way she knew how. She held her hands out in front of herself, small balls of energy started to form in the palms of her hands. She closed her eyes and starts to channel the anger into energy and the small balls grew larger and larger in her palms until they were the size of gala melons and then she opened her eyes.

One at a time, she hurled the energy balls at the Weevil targets, each one crashing against the target, making the wooden targets shudder as every energy ball hits it, scorching the paper target. After hurling about 10 energy balls, Phoenix felt the anger subsiding and a few more later, she felt back to her usual self. The glowing had dissipated from her hands and she didn't feeling the tingling feeling anymore. She straightened out the weapons on the table and then left the range and grabbed her coat out of her room.

She made her way back to the main hub where everyone was working, Toshiko and Gwen at their desks, Owen in the autopsy room and Ianto fluttering around like he usually did. Jack was nowhere to be seen which Phoenix was happy about as she headed for the cog door. As the cage opened and the cog door rolled back, Jack appeared.

"Where are you going Phoenix?" he asks her standing at the workstations looking down to her.

"Out," she tells him not looking at him and slipping out of the cog door, closing it the cog door behind herself.

* * *

She stood leaning against the bay wall, the breeze on her face, her eyes closed as the spray of the sea hitting the bay wall splashed her face. She liked the sea. It brought memories for her but most of them had Jack in them.

******************************

The night was warm and the sun was setting. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever sea. The bluest sea ended with the brightest red sky. The sun was the brightest yellow setting into the sea. They were sat on the beach, the sand was almost pure white. Jack was sat at the back with Phoenix sat in front of him and in between his legs and she leant back against him.

"I think this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Phoenix tells him as she watches the sun slowly disappearing beneath the horizon.

"It isn't the most beautiful thing I have seen. You are," Jack whispers in her ear, his arms around her waist, holding her close to him as they watch the sun set.

"Don't even Harkness. You should know me better than that. I don't fall for that kind of thing," she tells him as he kisses her neck.

"I am being honest. You are beautiful and I don't think that you realise what you do to men," Jack tells her, continuing to kiss her neck and then her shoulder and then she turns to him.

"Don't say things like that Jack. You know I don't like you saying things like that," she tells him looking deep into his eyes.

"I don't care if you don't like to hear it. You are beautiful and you know I think you are. I love you Phoenix," Jack tells her and he kisses her gently.

********************************

Phoenix looked at her watch and saw that it was a little after 8 in the evening so Phoenix knew that it would be safe to go back to the hub as the team would have gone home by now and Jack would be occupied with Ianto. She made her way slowly back to the hub and it was just after 8:30 when she walked in through the cog door. The lights were off in the hub except the office were Phoenix assumed Ianto and Jack were.

She went over to Toshiko's computer and turned it on. Toshiko had pass worded it but it wasn't anything that Phoenix couldn't handle as she put her hand on the screen. Screens opened and shut as Phoenix manipulated Tosh's to make it think that she was Tosh. Then she found what she was looking for. Phoenix began righting the program that she had gotten so that the hub's computer could scan for the signs of the entity's arrival as she wanted warning as soon as possible. Once the program was written and hidden, Phoenix shut down the computer and went back to her room.

She got her shower things together and her shorts and vest top as she was dying for another shower. While she had been travelling, the closest she came to getting a shower was a waterfall if she was lucky so she was taking full advantage of the shower while she had there. She hung her coat up and took her boots off. She picked her things up and took them to the shower. She gets undressed and then jumps into the shower. She spent a while in there, most of it was spent simply stand up the shower, letting the hot flow over all of herself.

She shaved her legs, washed her hair and did everything she needed to do and then got out, got dried and then got dressed. She took her dirty clothes and wet towel apart from the one she had around her head back to her room. She opened the door and walked in, dropping the clothes and towel by the door as she rubs her hair with the towel. She turns to her bed to see Jack sat on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Phoenix asks him, pulling the towel off of her head and dropping it with the other things by the door.

"I think we need to talk Phoenix," he tells her, still sitting on the bed.

"I don't. Isn't Ianto wondering where you are?" she asks him as she grabs her brush and starts brushing her wet hair.

"Ianto went home. He told me he had on or two things to take care of at home and that he would be back in the morning so we are alone to talk," Jack tells her as she looks at him in the mirror.

"Well I don't know what you are doing here as I have nothing to say to you after dinner time," she tells him returning her gaze to the mirror as she puts her hair up.

"I need to know Phoenix. I need to know if protecting us could kill you?" he asks her getting up off of the bed.

"Yes Jack, it could. I have to use massive amounts of energy and I haven't summoned that since the last time and we both know what happened last time. Does knowing make you feel better Jack?" she asks him, annoyed with herself that she backed down and told him but she always did with him.

"Of course it doesn't make me feel better. You could die protecting us. How do you think that makes me feel? I can't lose you again Phoenix," he tells her standing right behind her.

"I'm not yours to lose. You didn't lose me last time either, you abandoned me," she tells him looking down onto the dressing table.

"I was afraid Phoenix. I couldn't watch you die. I couldn't see the woman I loved, die. When I came back for you, you had gone and I looked for you but I couldn't find. Since that day, I have thought of you, remembered you, dreamt about the times we shared. When I saw you in the hub as the Dark Avenger, how I first met you, all my feelings came back for you. Since you came back, I have wanted to kiss you, hold you close to me, make love to you and I know it's wrong because I am with Ianto but you were my first real love. You were the first person I ever imagined settling down with Phoenix," Jack confesses to her.

"Don't say things like that Jack. It hurts too much to hear them," she tells him turning away from the mirror and walks away from him.

"It's true. I still love you and always will. You are such a beautiful and amazing woman," he tells her turning to her.

"Please don't make me love you Jack. It hurts. It hurts knowing that there is a good chance that I have to leave soon a never come back. I don't want to love you Jack knowing that you are with someone else and I can't have you. You need to let me go," she tells him and tears run down her face.

"I can't let you go and yes, I am with Ianto and I love him but I love you too. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself. I don't want to lose you again," Jack tell her and he turns her around to see the tears streaming down your face.

"Please Jack. I can't do this. I am trying to keep as far away from you as I can because you are close enough to touch but not close enough to have and it is tearing me apart. I didn't want to come here in the first place but when I heard what would happen if I didn't, I knew I had too," she tells him as he wipes the tears away.

"Don't cry Phoenix. It's breaking my heart to see you cry," he tells her and he put his arm around her waist and holds her close to him.

"I thought my anger about you abandoning me would help me through this but it faded too quickly," she tells him and he strokes her back.

"I'm torn between you and Ianto. I love you both. You both mean so much to me and I love you both with all my heart. I know that if anything happens between us it is going to devastated Ianto but I want you, I want you so much," Jack tells her and she pulls away from him.

"Please Jack. I can't deal with what I feel for you," she tells him as she heads to the door but just as she opens it, Jack puts his hand on the door and shuts it.

"Please don't leave Phoenix," he tells her and she turns around.

He leans into her and kisses her gently on the lips. She fights the temptation to kiss him back but there is no use and she kisses him back. Their kisses become harder quickly and then they tease and massage each others tongues. She puts her arms around his neck and runs her fingers through the bottom of Jack's hair. Jack pulls her bobble out of her hair, letting her still wet hair drop against her back as he pushes her against the door. She runs her fingers down Jack's back and while one of her hands rests in the small of his back, the other goes down to Jack's butt, squeezing it gently.

Jack moves his hands to Phoenix's butt and then picks her up and onto his waist and she wraps her legs around him. Jack carries her over to the bed and kneeling on it, he lays her down and then he lays down next to her. They begin kissing again, Phoenix laying on her back and Jack on his side. Jack's hand that was on the side of Phoenix's face, slowly moves down her throat and down her chest. As his hand moves gently over her breast, her nipple hardens under his touch. Their breathing becomes harder as Jack's hand moves down her body until he finds the end of her vest top and gently slides his hand underneath it. He moves his hand up under the vest top slowly until he finds her large, firm, naked breast.

As his thumb runs over her nipple, Phoenix can't hold it in anymore and she moans out, mostly into Jack's mouth. They were both becoming more and more aroused. After Jack had massaged her breast for a minute or so, his kisses move from her lips and down her throat as his hand pulled up her vest top. Jack revealed her firm breasts and both her nipples were rock solid and then his kisses meet her breasts. As Jack's tongue touches her nipple, she moans out and arches her back as she has an orgasm, the first since before Jack abandoned her.

His kisses soon returns to her lips as his hand massages her breasts in turn. Phoenix can feel how aroused Jack is as he presses his erection against her hip. They were both becoming lost in each other, not thinking about anything but each other. Phoenix runs her hand down his chest, over his shirt and all the way down past his belt and to his groin. As she rubs her hand against his erection, Jack moans out.

"Phoenix," he moans as she rubs his erection.

His hand moves from her breast and down her toned abdomen and as he did, she flinches and it takes Jack by surprise and she moves her hand away from his groin.

"What's wrong?" he asks her taking his lips away from hers.

"Please Jack. Please go. I need you to go," she tells him sitting up and then moving off of the bed.

"What have I done wrong? Why did you jump when I touched your stomach?" he asks her and she walks to the door and opens it.

"Please Jack. Just go or I will have to make you and I don't want that," she tells him as he gets off of the bed.

"Your hiding something from me again Phoenix. What is it?" he asks her walking to her and he tries to put his hand on her face but she puts her hand up and makes a barrier around herself.

"Go Jack!" she tells him and he can see hurt in her eyes.

He walks through the door and she closes it as he turns back. She puts her hand over the door handle and creates a seal on the door. She goes over to her bed and lays on it on her side. She puts her hand on her stomach and the tears begin to fall. She moves her hand off of her stomach and buries her head in her pillow as she sobs. Jack stands on the other side of the door, hearing her cry and he can't bare it. He tries the door handle but it won't move. He puts his hand on the door and two tears fall from his eyes. He knew that she was hurting but he didn't know why and it was breaking his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about this cahpter. I was thrown of by a review while i was righting it.

Devastation.

Phoenix awakes the next morning to find the room a complete mess. The whole room was all over the place. Phoenix got off of the bed and unseal the door. As she made her way to the main hub area, she sees that it wasn't just her room that was a mess. Every room, every corridor was a mess. She appeared in the main hub area in her shorts and vest top and she saw Ianto and Jack cleaning up the main hub which was a disaster.

"What happened here?" Phoenix asks them, having no idea at all.

Ianto looked at Jack but Jack didn't look up so Ianto took the lead. He walked over to where Phoenix was stood.

"This was you Phoenix. You fell asleep last night and the hub just shook. The shaking got worse and worse and no matter how hard Jack tried to get in your room, you had put a force field up but I don't think you knew it," Ianto tells her and she looks around.

"I did all this?" she asks looking at Jack and by the look on Jack's face, she knew the answer but there was more.

"The whole of Cardiff felt it Phoenix. There was a sever change in weather and an earthquake in Cardiff," Ianto tells her and she is horrified.

She turned away from them and then went back to her room. She gathered all her things together and laid them on the bed. She got out of her shorts just as Ianto arrived at the door and he quickly averted his eyes.

"What's going on Phoenix? I know there is something worrying you. By what Jack said, it must be something big," Ianto asks her with his back to the door.

"And what did Jack tell you?" Phoenix tells him sliding her trousers on.

"He told me that he came to talk to you and you throw him out and then all this happened," Ianto tells her as she puts her things in the bag.

"I'm dressed so you can turn around now," she tells him getting the last things off of the side and putting them in her bag.

"Why are you packing your things up?" Ianto asks her coming into the room and standing behind her.

"It's not safe for anyone that I am here. I will come back for training but for the rest of the time, I have to be somewhere else. It isn't safe while I am here," Phoenix tells him as she grabs her coat and puts it on.

"What is going on Phoenix? Talk to me. None of us want to see you go," Ianto tells her and he sit on the bed next to the bag.

"I have too many personal things going on Ianto. If it wasn't bad enough, seeing Jack brings back memories that I had pushed away, some painful memories but the nightmares, the nightmares I have cause people trouble and could injury someone and I can't let that happen Ianto," she tells him as she slides the weapons belts around her and grabs her helmet.

She picks up the bag and Ianto doesn't say anything to her because she was like Jack. When her mind was made, it would take a lot to change it. He followed her down to the main hub area where Jack was getting things straight again as she enters, her boots banging in the hub floor and he looks up. He looks at Ianto who is stood next to her and Ianto shakes his head.

"Where are you going Phoenix?" he asks her, the confusion event on his face.

"Away. I will be back for training," she tells him and she slides her helmet on.

She accesses her Vortex Manipulator and creates a Vortex in the centre of the hub. As she steps into the Vortex, Jack comes down to her.

"Please don't leave. Whatever I did last night, I didn't mean to," he tells her thinking it was all him.

"It's me Jack. I'm not safe to be around and I can't be around you. You remind me of too many things I want to forget," she tells him through the visor and she then moves through, closing the Vortex behind her.

* * *

Phoenix arrives on the there side of the Vortex and looks around. Nothing had changed. It was still the same dead planet that she left behind. It had once looked like Earth. Green trees and plants, animals, populations and all that was left was death. No plants just dried out dead trees, skeletons of animals that had once lived on the planet. Ruined buildings and huts where the population of the planet had once lived and the graves of those who had died.

Phoenix had been here before, both before and after it had died. The dark entity had already been here and drained everything of life, everything had died so there was no-one here to endanger. Phoenix found her way to the hut that she had created last time she was here. She lifted the material that was the door and went inside. Her make shift bed was where she had left it and she set her bag down on the ground.

She took her helmet off and lay it on the ground and then sat on her bed and lay back. She thought about the night before. Lay in bed with Jack, his hands on her, her hands on him, their kisses. And then he put his hand on her abdomen. That had frightened her, scared her. She wasn't ready for that. That was her secret, a secret she had kept for so long. Jack deserved to know but how would she tell him. It was so long ago and this would devastate him. How would she tell him that she was pregnant with his son when they faced there last battle and he abandoned her. She woke up in a strange place and found out that she wasn't pregnant anymore. She sensed it before she was told.

She lay with her hand on her abdomen and she cried, cried as loud as she wanted, there was nowhere there to hear her, no-one there to care if she changed the weather.

* * *

Some time later, Phoenix sees what time it is and that she was late back to the hub. She left her things where they were and created a Vortex outside the hut. She stepped through and within seconds, she was stepping out into the hub. Gwen was at her desk and so was Toshiko, both of them briefly looking at her and then looking away. Phoenix could sense it, everyone being uncomfortable with her being there. She made her way to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," was Jack's reply so Phoenix opened the door and stuck her head around.

"I'm ready for the first session of training," she tells Jack and sees Ianto sat on the edge of the desk.

"Can we have a second?" Jack asks her and Ianto smiles at her.

"I really don't think there is anything to say. I will pay for all repairs and I will only be in the hub while training. I think that's better all round," she tells Jack looking him straight in the eyes and then leaves the office, shutting the door behind her.

She walked past everyone, not saying a thing as she sensed their fear. She wasn't wanted there and she knew it. She just wanted to get through the training and then get out of there. She was more than alone now. She reached the range and sat on the end of the table, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She didn't even notice anyone come into the range.

"Phoenix," Ianto says and Phoenix almost jumps.

"It's ok. I'm here for training," he tells her as she gets off of the table.

"Fine. Pick up your weapon," she tells him snapping at him and he does.

"Is everything ok Phoenix?" Ianto asks her as he takes up position.

"I'm here to train you, nothing else," she replies pushing Ianto away as she didn't want anyone close to her.

Ianto's face slips from the smile he had before and as he watches Phoenix as she shows him what to do, he sees the sadness in her eyes. She shows him various strokes and trusts with the sword and then Ianto repeats it. Putting them all together, Phoenix tells Ianto to come for her and he hesitates.

"I am to train you Ianto so when I say come for me, you come for me," she tells him with authority in her voice.

Ianto comes at Phoenix with the moves that she had shown him but he was hesitant and she knew it. After 15 minutes, she had decided that this wasn't working. He was too afraid of her, he didn't trust himself and there was too much in the way.

"Put your weapon down Ianto. This isn't working so what's the point," she tells him and she starts to move all the weapons together and she puts the bag she had brought them in on the table.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asks her putting his hand on hers to stop him but she pulls hers away.

"What does it look like. No-one wants me here, they are not interested in doing this so why should I waste my time. I will take on the entity alone," she tells him and packs the weapons up.

"You are wanted here. Why would you say that?" he asks her trying to get in between her and the bag.

"I can sense the fear. It's best if I leave and come back to Cardiff when the entity arrives and I will take it from there," she tells him with a stoney look on her face.

She reaches over to get the bag and pulls it off of the table and starts to walk away.

"And what about Jack?" Ianto asks her following her.

"What about Jack? He's yours. He means nothing to me," Phoenix tells him, her heart breaking but all she was doing was for the best.

"But he does and you mean something to him. I know you both care about each other," he tells her as he followed her to the main hub.

"You are wrong Ianto. If he cared about me, why did he abandon me and let me die when I was pregnant with his son," she tells him and in that instant, regrets saying it.

As she quickens her pace, Ianto almost runs ahead of her into the main hub.

"Jack. You need to get out here now," Ianto shouts and as Phoenix enters the main hub, Jack arrives at the door of the office.

"What is it Ianto?" he asks as Ianto comes towards him.

"Phoenix is leaving, for good. She is going to take the entity on herself," he tells Jack as Phoenix puts her bag down and starts to create a Vortex.

"You can't do this Phoenix. You can't go and you can't take the entity on yourself," Jack tells her coming down from the office.

"Don't presume to tell me what to do Jack. I don't orders from you. What should I stay here for Jack? Tell me that," she asks him as the Vortex appears.

"Did you know Jack? Did you know she was having your son?" Ianto asks Jack as he arrives next to him.

"My son?" he asks him and then looks at Phoenix and her face says it all as she picks up the bag.

She heads into the Vortex before Jack can say anything else and the Vortex closes behind her. She reaches the other side and as the Vortex closes, the bag drops to the floor and she drops to her knees. There was no way she could go back now and the tears began to fall.


	14. Chapter 14

Sections in these **** are flash backs.

Jack's Heart Break.

"What's going on Ianto? What do you mean Phoenix was having my son?" Jack ask Ianto, his head filled with confusion but his heart breaking at hearing that.

"I think we should go into the office Jack," Ianto tells him putting his arm around Jack's waist and moving him towards the office.

As they pass Owen, Gwen and Toshiko, none of them could look at either Ianto or Jack. They saw that Jack was physically crush by the bomb shell that had just landed in his lap. Ianto takes him into the office, shutting the door behind them and sitting Jack in his chair behind the desk. Ianto retrieves a glass and the bottle from the bottom drawer and pours some into the glass and hands it to Jack and he took it.

"What is going on Ianto? What is all this about a son?" Jack asks Ianto, almost downing the whole drink in one.

"She let it slip and I don't think that she meant to. She said that you were mine and that she didn't care about you anymore. I told her that you cared about her to which she replied, you cared about her that much that you abandoned her to die while she was carrying your son," Ianto tries to explain to Jack but he wasn't listen as he was still had thoughts that Phoenix had been pregnant with his son.

"Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she tell me that she was pregnant?" Jack asks Ianto and he slides across the desk and sits right in front of Jack.

"Look at me Jack," Ianto tells him and after a second or two, Jack finally looks at Ianto.

"The feeling I got from her and it is just a feeling but I think that she had only just found out that she was pregnant before you went into that battle. I don't think that she would have told you as you went into battle as both of your minds wouldn't have been on what you needed to do. I think she would have told you afterwards but things didn't work out that way," Ianto tells Jack and a tear falls down his face.

"Phoenix was pregnant with my child, my son before we went into that battle. She was fighting a battle while she was pregnant, risking hers and our child's safety to save other people and when she needed me the most, I abandoned her and ran. Because I was a coward, she nearly died and she lost our son," Jack clarifies as the tears stream down his face.

"You didn't know Jack. Phoenix didn't tell you for good reasons but she didn't tell you. How where you meant to know? It's not your fault Jack," Ianto tries to tell him.

Jack closes his eyes, tears still streaming from his closed eyes.

***************************

They were enjoying a lie-in on a beautiful Saturday morning. Jack was laying on his back and Phoenix was laying on her side, Jack's arm around her neck and Phoenix holding his hand.

"I wish we could this more often. It's nice just laying here with you," Jack tells her and she smiles at him.

"Careful Jack. You are on the verge of becoming soppy again and we don't want that to happen," she tells him and they laugh.

She looks up at him and he looks down at her, their lips moving closer to each others. Just as their lips are about to touch, Phoenix doesn't feel right and has the over whelming urge to throw up. She jumps out of the bed, almost tripping on the bed sheet and she reaches the bathroom just in time and she throw up.

"Are you ok in there? If I didn't know any better, I would say you were either suffering from food poisoning or you were pregnant," Jack jokes as he sits up in bed.

Once she had finished and cleaned up, she came to the bathroom door and looked at Jack.

"Me! Pregnant! Where the hell did that idea come from?" she asks him a little surprised as he gets out of the bed and walks over to her and puts his arms around her waist.

"Would it honestly be that bad an idea?" Jack asks her with a serious face.

"Yes Jack. Given what we do, it isn't a good idea and are you really thinking about this?" she asks him seeing that it had crossed his mind.

"Just a fleeting thought," he tells her with a smile.

"Doesn't stop us practicing though does it," Phoenix smiles and then Jack smiles.

*******************************

"We talked about it once, in a very fleeting conversation. She was sick one morning but I joked that she either had food poisoning or she was pregnant. We both laughed about it, Phoenix saying that given what we both did as a job, it wasn't a good idea," Jack smiles as he remembers but the smile fades away quickly.

"You really did love her didn't you?" Ianto asks him filling his glass again.

"Sorry Yan. I knew this can't be easy for you to hear," Jack tells him and Ianto smiles.

"I am under no illusion that I was your first love Jack. I know you have had lovers in the past and I know that you have loved in the past too. I just didn't expect the woman you loved to turn up in the hub but I'm ok with it Jack. I know that it will bring back memories and feelings but I know we are strong enough," Ianto tells him and then he sees Jack's tears start again.

"Is it my fault Yan? Was it my fault that Phoenix lost our son? If I had stayed, could I have saved them?" Jack asks Ianto looking for answers where he couldn't find them.

"Honestly Jack, I don't know. I can't give you the answers you are looking for, only Phoenix can do that and she isn't here. All that I can say is that you didn't know Jack and if you didn't know, you couldn't have done anything," Ianto tells Jack.

As Jack cries, Ianto gets off of the desk and stands next to him and holds Jack's head to his stomach, stroking his head as his lover falls apart in front of his eyes over the lose of a son he never knew about.

* * *

After everyone else had gone, Ianto comes back into the office and down into the bedroom where Jack had retired too and was curled up on the bed. Ianto takes his shoes off and jacket off and climbs onto the bed. He lays down behind Jack and puts his arm around him. He can feel Jack crying but doesn't hear him, his body shaking under Ianto's arm and Ianto's heart breaks.

"Let it out Jack. Let all the sorrow and pain out," Ianto tells him knowing how much it was hurting Jack, kissing his shoulder and Jack turns to him.

Jack buries his head in Ianto's chest and Ianto holds him tight and kisses his head. They spend the rest of night like that and Jack finally falls asleep in Ianto's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Avoiding The Past.

Phoenix had been on the dead planet for two days and she desperately needed some food, some human contact even if it was only to walk amongst other people. There was no-one and nothing where she was and needed to get away. She had run out of clean clothes, wearing the last ones she had and she had run out of drinking water too. She knew that she had to go back, stock up on supplies, wash her clothes but she also knew that she didn't want to go back to the hub either.

Getting off of the dusty bed, Phoenix gathers her clothes together, putting it all in one bag and then she leaves the hut, leaving her weapons, helmet and coat behind, knowing that no-one would steal them as no-one would come to this dead planet. She takes the bag out of the hut and lays it on the ground as she sets new co-ordinates into her Vortex Manipulator. As the Vortex manifests, she picks up the bag and then she walks in and comes out in a quiet alleyway near Cardiff town centre.

After about an hour of walking around the city centre, Phoenix found somewhere where she could do her laundry. She put her things into the washing machine and then realised that she didn't have any powder so she went over to the machine and when no-one was looking, she put her hand on the machine and closed her eyes. She manipulated the machine to think that she had put money in and it spat out a small box of washing powder. She opened her eyes and took her hand off, taking the small box.

She adds everything to the machine and then manipulates the machine to start washing. As the washing machine starts, Phoenix's stomach starts to rumble. She needed food but she knew that she didn't have any money so the first port of call would be a cash machine. She leaves the laundry and finds the nearest cash machine. There were people lining up so Phoenix stood at the back. The line soon moved down and it was her turn. She put her hand over the cash machine and the money amounts came up on screen.

Phoenix didn't need that much but she needed to feed herself and get water too so she pressed the button for £40.- and a second or two later, the machine spat out two £20.- pound notes and she took them. She went to the nearest shop and got a few 2 litre bottles of water for drinking and washing and a few things to eat after she went back to the dead planet. She then made her way to the nearest place to get hot food and she dived inside. She sat at a table and ordered the biggest full English breakfast she could and when it arrived, she tucked in and finished the lot.

Once she had finished her breakfast and her coffee, she paid and left with her bag of water and food. She went back to the laundry and the washing was almost finished. She moved the clothes from the washing machine to the drier and as she did, she dropped a pair of underwear and as she bent down to pick it up, a hand was passing the underwear to her.

"Thank you," Phoenix tells the person who handed her them and then she sees who it is and she backs off.

"Hello Phoenix," Ianto tells her as she puts it in the machine and closes it.

"Let me get that for you," Ianto tells her getting some change out of his pocket but as he goes to put the money in, Phoenix puts her hand on the machine and it starts.

"I can do it myself," she tells him taking the carrier bags to the side and putting them in the bag that she had brought.

"Where have you been? We are worried about you," Ianto tells Phoenix as she sits down on a bench and watches her clothes going around in the huge tumble drier.

"Does it matter where I've been? I am better off alone wherever I am," she tells him, blanking him.

"Jack has been out of his mind after what was said about his son. He needs to talk to you," Ianto tells her as he sits down next to her.

"I knew this would happen. The conversation would turn to what Jack needs. What about what I need?" she asks him with anger in her voice.

"Don't you think he has the right to know what happened?" Ianto asks her defending his man.

"No Ianto I don't. He abandoned me, abandoned us when we needed him the most. He has no right like I had no right to say goodbye to my own child," she tells him getting up and going to the machine, her voice now containing sorrow as well as anger.

"Phoenix, I understand that you feel hurt but at least you knew your were pregnant and you have had time to mourn. Jack has just found out that you were pregnant with his son and then he lost you and his child. He needs answers, answers only you can give him. He is mourning and he needs help to mourn from you," Ianto tells her with a kind and gentle voice.

"I never wanted him to know Ianto afterwards. After it happened, I felt such rage, such anger. I don't want to go back to that place, I can't do that again Ianto. It was hard enough the first time trying to deal with my mourning without having to takes Jack's on too," Phoenix tells him.

"But how can he mourn when he doesn't know what happened?" Ianto asks her getting up and going over to her.

As he stands next to her, she turns away and he knows why. He put his hand on her shoulder and her head drops.

"I can't see him again. I can't go through that pain again and especially not with the team around. They fear me as it is," Phoenix tells him, pulling away from his hand.

"So what are you going to do? Go back to wherever you have been hiding, mourning all over again on your own and prepare yourself for fighting the entity all on your own?" he asks her as she gets her bag ready.

"You don't really have a problem with that do you Ianto? If I'm not around, you can be happy with Jack so I'm going back," Phoenix tells him as she stops the tumble drier and starts getting her clothes out.

"You don't really think that you are going to fight the entity alone do you?" Ianto asks her as she stuffs her clothes into a bag.

"I will do all I can Ianto. I will give everything I can," she tells him as she zips the bag up and takes hold of it, slinging it over her shoulder.

"You are willing to destroy yourself? Why?" Ianto asks her as she leaves the laundry and Ianto follows her out.

"That hasn't got anything to do with you," she tells him as she heads up the street.

"Is all this, your being alone, your wanting to fight the entity alone and destroy yourself got anything to do with the fact that you still love Jack?" he asks her, stopping her dead.

"He loves you too you know, in his own way and I'm fine with that. Seeing you again brought back memories for both of you," he tells her and the bag drops off of her back.

"I am so sorry Ianto. I can't help but love him. When I am near him, all I want to do is be with him and that isn't fair on me but mostly on you. Let me go Ianto and go and be happy with Jack. He deserves someone like you," she tells him and then lifts the bag up again.

"How can you talk about things being fair. Is it fair that Jack doesn't know anything about his child, his son? When he was conceived, when you found out you were pregnant and anything else. He needs to know so he can mourn properly and move on like you have," Ianto tells her and turns around, eyes burning bright white.

"I haven't moved on. I miss my child more than anything, more than I miss Jack. I loved the idea of being a mother even though it was only for a very short time. I wanted my son more than anything but I couldn't protect him and no-one else could either as Jack ran off. I tried to tell him but as I was about to, we were called to arms and I knew I couldn't tell him after that. I had people to protect and I couldn't let Jack get in the way of that. I thought I could handle it but I couldn't and I paid the ultimate price," she tells him and she turns back to where she is going and she sees someone she didn't want to see.

"Hello Phoenix," Jack tells her as he stands there with his hands in his pockets, looking right at her.

"Why Ianto? Why did you do this?" she asks him over her shoulder.

"You need to talk. You need to work through your grief and your history and you need to move on," Ianto tells her making a stand for all their sakes.

"And where do we do this Ianto? In the hub in front of everyone? Your place?" Phoenix asks him as Jack walks towards her.

"No. That wasn't what I had in mind. Take him with you to wherever it is that you go," Ianto tells her as he had thought of everything.

"And who is going to watch the hub?" Jack asks him as he reaches Phoenix and she can't look at him.

"Gwen has that covered. Don't worry Jack. You need to work this out, both of you. We need you sorted for when the entity arrives as you are not fighting alone Phoenix," Ianto tells them both.

Jack walks over to Ianto and looks right into his eyes.

"Are you sure that you want me to do this?" Jack asks him and Ianto takes his hand and holds it tight.

"You need to work on this Jack for your own sake or you will never mourn properly and you will never have peace of mind. You go and find the answers you need and then come back to me," Ianto tells him and kisses Jack.

Phoenix can't bare to turn around and see the man she loves kissing someone else, not her. As she feels Jack come to her side, she activates the Vortex and grabs hold of her bag with the other hand and grabs Jack's arm and almost drags him into the Vortex.


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING:** Scenes of a SEXUAL NATURE. There is also reference to the lose of a child whilst pregnant. No offence intended. Angelwood.

The Past Can Hurt.

They arrived on the other side of the Vortex on the dead planet, seconds later. Phoenix lets go of Jack's arm instantly as the Vortex closes behind them.

"You can stay there," she tells him walking to the hut with her bag in hand and disappearing from sight.

"And what do I do standing here?" Jack asks her as she empties her bag and puts things away.

"I don't actually care Jack. I didn't want you here in the first place. Just another thing you have invaded," she shouts to him outside.

Phoenix carries on putting her things away, puts the water to one side and buries the food in the ground as it was cooler. Once she is done and has put the bag away, she lays back on her bed and closers her eyes. She hears Jack pacing around outside but as long as he was out there and she was in the hut, they couldn't talk, couldn't be alone together. In a way, she was enjoying his pacing, it was noise in a place where there was no noise. After about an hour, Jack finally plucked up the courage to go to the hut and he stopped short of the material door, took in a deep breath and walked in.

"We are supposed to be talking not me walking around out there and you in here," Jack tells her looking down at her with her eyes closed.

"You think I want to go over old ground, old ground that is going to hurt and for what? To make yourself feel better Jack. Sorry but it's hard enough ok?" she asks him.

"No it's not ok. I just had the bomb shell dropped in my lap that you were pregnant with my son. That the woman I loved was carrying my child and then lost our child and had to mourn alone. You should have never have had to go through that alone," he tells her standing at the end of the bed as she got up.

"No Jack. I shouldn't have had to go through that alone but who was there for me? You ran Jack. You ran and our son died. Our son died while I was fighting for our lives and you were nowhere to be seen," she tells him whilst she was banging her fists on his chest.

"I am so sorry Phoenix. I didn't know. I didn't know you were pregnant. If I had of known, I would have stopped you from going and kept you both safe," Jack tells her pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"I didn't have time to tell you Jack. I had just found out myself and it had only just had time to sink into my head. I tried to tell you but it was too late, we were called out to the field," she tells him, both their tears falling now as Jack held her close.

They stood there for a minute with Jack just holding her as she wept in his arms. Jack then moved her over to the bed and sat her down. He was slightly more collected then she was but he knew that it had happened to her, her body.

"When did you first think you were pregnant?" he asks her holding onto her hand, knowing that this was going to hurt them both.

"The day when we joked about my sudden throwing up. When you said that I was either suffering from food poisoning or I was pregnant. I sat down and worked out when I had last had my period and I was way over due," Phoenix tells him not looking at him.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Jack asks her turning his body towards her too now.

"We had just said that given what we did for a living, it wasn't the best idea for me to get pregnant and in your heart of hearts, would you have really wanted a baby with me knowing who and what I was?" she asks him looking into his eyes.

"More than anything Phoenix. I would have given up everything for you. I would have given up the Agency. I loved you and I wanted to settle down with you. Our baby, our son would have been the icing on the cake," he tells Phoenix and her tears come back with force.

"I went to see a doctor and she confirmed that I was pregnant. She did a scan on me. I was 12 weeks pregnant Jack though I could only have been 4 weeks pregnant by my dates," she tells him and waits for the reply that she knows is coming.

"So the baby wasn't mine?" he asks her and she almost jumps off of the bed.

"Yes Jack, the baby was yours. He was all yours," she tells him standing near the wall of the hut, tears streaming.

"How could he have been? We were only sleeping together for 9 weeks," he asks her, very confused how she could have been 12 weeks pregnant with his baby when they had only been sleeping together for 9 weeks.

"Everything about me is accelerated Jack. I was the size of a full grown 10 year old when I was 1 year old. I have accelerated growth, accelerated healing, accelerated speed, accelerated strength accelerated learning capability and so it seems, any pregnancy that I have is accelerated too. The doctor checked and the baby's growth was accelerated at the speed of three weeks growth to every natural week. I was only actually 4 weeks pregnant but the baby's growth was at 12 weeks. I only another 9 weeks until I gave birth Jack, gave birth to our son," Phoenix explains to him.

It takes a few minutes to sink but then Jack seems to work it out.

"So our baby grew 3 weeks for every one week you were pregnant and you were due 9 weeks after you found out? I could have had a beautiful son 9 weeks later?" he asks her standing up and going to her.

"Yes Jack, our son was due 9 weeks after I found out I was pregnant," Phoenix confirms and then she feels Jack's arms around her.

"Please Jack, don't. This is hard enough for me without you touching me, holding me. I need to be strong and I can't be in your arms. I will just fall apart," she tells him and he holds her tightly.

"I should have been there for you when it happened but I wasn't. It should never have happened and the fact that it did is my fault," he tells her, almost whispering in her ear.

"It was my fault too Jack. I tried to tell you Jack, the day the call came. I was all ready to tell you, I had you sat down if you remember and just as I opened my mouth, the call came and we had to go. That was the day I found out I was pregnant, the day we got the call," Phoenix tells him, her tears falling hard.

"So you were going to tell me, you were going to keep the baby?" he asks her and she turns around.

"Of course I was going to tell you Jack. He was your son. I smiled all the way back from the doctors. I was worried how you would take it, becoming a father when we hadn't even really spoken about it," she tells him pulling away from him and sitting on the bed.

"I would have loved it. A son. Me, a father," he tells her as he sits down next to her on the bed.

"And then you walked away from me, walked away from me as I was being swamped by over 100 of the enemy. No back up as everyone else was dead already. Your son and I were fighting for our lives Jack and you ran away," she tells him looking away from him.

"I couldn't watch you die knowing that I could die over and over again but come back every time. I couldn't watch you fight yourself to death with no hope Phoenix. I loved you too much to watch you die," Jack tells her as he stroked her hair.

"I loved you Jack. I loved you and you walked away. Faced with all those enemy's, I lost control and I burnt through them all and I burnt through myself. I woke up 4 weeks after that day and the first thing I asked the person I first saw was if our son was ok. The elders wife told me that I had bled too much and the baby, our son hadn't survived. I didn't eat or sleep for a week after that Jack and all I wanted was you, you and our son but I couldn't have either," she tells him and he starts to cry.

"I wish I had of known. I wish that we haven't got that call when we did. I wish that I could have taken your hand and run away. I wish we could have had a life together, you, me and our son. I wish so much that I could go back and change everything, with all my heart I do but we can't Phoenix. We just can't," he tells her and she puts her head in her hands.

Jack takes hold of her arm and holds her close to him, her head on his shoulder and he kisses her head. After a minute, after they had pulled themselves together somewhat, Phoenix looked up at Jack and he looked down at her. They gazed into each others eyes.

"I still love you Phoenix," Jack tells her, his voice so gentle.

"Don't say things like that Jack. You are with Ianto," she tells him.

"I know I am with Ianto but I love you too. I suppose deep in my heart, I always have," Jack tells her and he leans in to her a little and kisses her.

"Please don't Jack. I'm not strong enough to resist you," she tells him and he kisses her again.

She kisses him back. At first their kisses are so soft and gentle, like lovers who had been separated for too long and wanted to savour every kiss. Jack's tongue soon begged entry to her mouth and she could stop herself as she gave him entry. Their tongue's massaged and teased each others, their lips hardly ever parting. Jack puts his arms around her waist and pulls her so close to him. He runs his fingers through her hair as she puts her arms around him. Jack lays Phoenix down on the bed and lays next to her, their lips never leaving each others. Jack gets up briefly and takes his long coat off, laying it on the bed and he looks down at Phoenix.

"You are beautiful," Jack tells her as he comes back down to her and kisses her again.

Their kisses became a little harder but they were still gently and full of passion. Phoenix runs her fingers through Jack's hair with one hand and she strokes his shirted back as he puts his hand on her side. He gently stroked her side, slowing moving his hand up her side and as he reached her arm pit, he stretched his thumb out and touched her breast which sent shivers down her spine. He slowly moves his hand over the side of her breast, teasing her with the tips of his fingers before running his fingers over her nipple.

They became more and more aroused, Jack's hand massaging her breast as Phoenix unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out of his trousers. She unclips the fastenings of his braces and she slides them onto his back so she could get his shirt off, her fingers gently stroking his firm chest. His hand soon made it under her vest top, to her bra covered breast. His hand slide under her to her back, making quick work of the clasp, releasing it and releasing it's hold on her breasts. He gently teased his way back to her now naked breasts. His touch on her bare skin sent a shiver down her spine.

Their breathing almost gave way to panting, their breathing getting harder and harder the more aroused they became. In no time, Jack was in his boxers and socks and Phoenix was in her little shorts. Phoenix felt how aroused Jack was, his leg curled over hers, his erection presses against her leg. Jack's lips now on her breasts, his hand moving down her abdomen and she flinches again and he stops.

"I'm sorry," he tells her and he kisses her abdomen, a tear escaping from Phoenix's eye knowing that he should have been doing that while she was pregnant.

He works his kisses back up to her lips but his hand stays on her abdomen. They make tender love for hours and then lay in each others arms.

"Where do we go from here Jack?" Phoenix asks him as she holds his hand whilst laying on his arm.

"To be honest, I don't know Phoenix. I didn't think I would have so many feelings for you as I do. I am falling for you again and I can't stop myself," he admits to her as he looks at her holding his hand.

"What about Ianto?" she asks Jack feeling guilty for what they had just done.

"I love him with all my heart. We fought so hard to be together. I love him but I am falling for you again. I need Ianto, I love Ianto and I want to be with Ianto but I want you in my life too," he further admits.


	17. Chapter 17

This is only a short chapter.

Gift From A Demigoddess.

After a little time, both Phoenix and Jack got dressed again and stood outside of the hut.

"What happens now Phoenix? Are you coming back to the hub to train the team? Are you coming back with me?" Jack asks her as he takes her hand.

"I won't be coming back with you Jack. You need to talk to the team, see if they want to continue training as I can't train people who don't want to be trained. I will meet you tonight at the bay and you will give me the teams decision and I mean the team's decision," she tells him holding his hand tightly.

"What does this mean for us Phoenix, for you and me?" he asks her stroking the side of her face.

"There can't be an us Jack no matter how much we want it. You are with Ianto, happy with Ianto. There is no place for me in your life and in your relationship," Phoenix tells him full of regret at the fact that she can't have him.

"You know how I feel about you," Jack tell her looking her straight in the eyes.

"I know Jack," and at that moment, she knew what she had to do though she didn't want to do it.

Jack leans into her and kisses her and she kisses him back, savouring every second as she knew this would be the last time. As they kiss, Phoenix puts her hands on the side of Jack's head and face and closes her eyes. Within a second, she had accessed his memories and she took back the memories of them making love in the hut. The only memory she left that was real was their first kiss on the dead planet. She now took on the memories, his and hers but she knew she couldn't change his feelings for her but she tried to numb them so they weren't so strong.

The last memories that she left him was the ones they had just created, her not going back with him to the hub and meeting the that night to discuss her return to training. When she was done, she moved her hands away from him and she pulled her lips away from his, looking deep into his eyes. She could still see the love in his eyes but she hoped that she had done the trick and that it would soon fade.

"Time for you to go Jack. Time for you to go back to Ianto," Phoenix tells him, her heart breaking at having to let him go again.

"Can't I stay a little longer with you?" he asks her as the memory wipe starts to take hold.

"I wish you could Jack, believe me but it's time to go. I'll see you at the bay at midnight for the team's decision," she tells him as she let's go of his hand and accesses the Vortex Manipulator.

She sets the right co-ordinates for the hub but sets the time to an hour after they had arrived on the dead planet. As the Vortex opens, Jack turns to her.

"Promise me you will be there at midnight?" he asks her as she steps back from the Vortex.

"I promise Jack. I will be there," she tells him in an usually gentle voice.

He turns to the Vortex and leaves, the Vortex closing behind him. Tears start to fall from her eyes as she turns away from the Vortex and goes back to the hut. She steps inside and goes to the bed and lays down. She can smell Jack on her pillow, on her bed sheets and she missed him already. Both of their memories in her head, her feelings stronger because of them and she closes her eyes and cries.

* * *

Jack steps out of the Vortex to see that Phoenix had sent him back to the hub, the team all staring back at him as the Vortex closed behind him. His head was feeling fuzzy and Jack just put it down to the travel between Vortex's because he didn't know that Phoenix had stolen some of his memories, memories of them being together, making love.

"How did it go? Did you talk things through?" Ianto asks him as Jack walks towards him as he was stood by the office door.

"We talked things through. I should have had a fully grown son by now," Jack tells him, his sorrow still evident.

"Did you talk it all through? Why she didn't tell you and what happened?" Ianto asks him taking him into the office and closing the door behind them.

"She was going to tell me. She had just gotten back from the doctors when the call to arms came and we had to go," Jack tells Ianto.

"Does it help knowing everything?" Ianto asks him as Jack stands by his desk, leaning against it.

"It helps knowing the truth. I just don't know how I feel about everything. I've lost a child I didn't know I had with a woman I loved. Life has to move on, there are other things in my life apart from Phoenix. I have Torchwood, the team and I have you Ianto," Jack tells Ianto and puts his arms around his waist.

"Did anything else happen?" Ianto asks him hoping to god that nothing happened knowing that there were going to be some strong emotions involved in racking up the past.

"We kissed but not in that kind of way. It was more of a ……….I really don't know. Like a relief to come through it," Jack tells him not aware of the fact that that was what Phoenix had planted in his head.

"Nothing in it?" Ianto asks as Jack pulls him that little bit closer.

"Some love but love for woman I loved in the past and not like I have for you," Jack tells Ianto looking right into his eyes.

"Really? Love, me? Your going to have to show me some of that lovin," Ianto tells him playing it a little.

Jack leans forward and kisses him but as he does, he is sure that he has forgotten something. Something important, something he really wanted or needed to remember.


	18. Chapter 18

Work With No Pleasure.

Jack looked at his watch and it was a minute to midnight as he stood at the bay wall, hoping that he hadn't gone too far along for Phoenix to find him but then he remembered, she was an expert tracker so she would find him if she wanted to. He gazed out at the sea, the stars of this clear night reflecting off of the almost still sea, the water's surface sparkling. He was so lost in this sight that jack didn't notice someone approaching him.

"What is the teams decision?" comes a woman's voice from behind him and he turns around to see Phoenix stood a distance behind him.

"Hello to you too Phoenix. Nice night isn't it. Clear skies, stars shining. I love these kinds of nights," he tells her trying to get into some kind of conversation with her.

"The teams decision Jack, what is it?" she asks him again louder with a stern voice.

"Why are you being so cold to me? I thought we had worked through everything this morning?" he asks her as he takes a few steps towards her and she backs off.

"This is work Jack, no pleasure involved. Their decision Jack?" she asks him again.

"What has happened to you?" he asks her, again taking a few steps towards her so she raises her hand and stops him dead in his tracks.

"Their decision Jack? What is it?" she orders him this time.

"Their decision is that they want to train so they can be prepared now release me," Jack tells her and she releases him, lowering her hand.

"I'll be in the range at 10 o'clock waiting for the first person to arrive. I only need to see Owen, Gwen, Toshiko and Ianto," she tells him and she turns away, her long waistcoat flying behind her and before Jack can even think about going after her, she was gone.

Jack is left stood there all alone wondering what had just happened, why she had been like that with him. He stood and contemplated the answer before returning to the hub and a waiting Ianto.

* * *

The team arrived at their usual time as Jack sits in his office and Ianto is in the kitchenette getting the team's coffee together. As the team get settled into their seats, Jack came out of the office and addresses the team.

"Phoenix will be in this morning at 10 o'clock to start training so who is going down first?" Jack asks them and they look at each other.

"I'll go first," Gwen tells Jack as Ianto arrives with the coffee.

"Is she coming in through a Vortex as usual?" Ianto asks Jack as the team get their cups.

"I have no idea. She was acting really strange when I spoke to her last night. Something's wrong but I have no idea what it is," Jack tells them all as Ianto arrives with the coffee for Jack.

"I thought that you two had worked everything?" Ianto asks him as Jack takes his coffee.

"So did I," Jack replies.

* * *

Ten o'clock on the dot and the cog door begins to roll back and the cage begins to open. The whole team looks to see who had walked through the door when they spot Phoenix walking through the door holding a huge bag over her shoulder and she walks past them.

"Morning Phoenix," Gwen shouts to her but Phoenix carries on walking soon disappearing from their sight.

"That is a totally different person than the Phoenix that left here," Toshiko tells others as they look at each other.

"Maybe she is sick or something?" Owen asks and then Jack appears.

"Phoenix doesn't get sick, ever. There is something else going on," Jack tells them.

"Shall I go down Jack?" Gwen asks him as she clutched her coffee.

"Give it a minute or two so she can get set up. Ianto, could you make her a coffee. She doesn't have anything like that where she stays," Jack tells them as Ianto leaves to make the coffee.

"Where does she stay Jack?" Owen asks him.

"By what I saw which wasn't much, she lives somewhere that is very much deserted. There is nothing or no-one around. She is all on her own there," Jack tells the team.

Ianto returns a few minutes later with a coffee in his hand and he gives it to Gwen and she makes her way to the range with both hers and Phoenix's coffee. When Gwen approaches the range, she sees Phoenix with one of the weapons. Gwen watches as Phoenix handles the weapon as though she was fighting with an invisible enemy, her movements so fluid, so controlled, like Phoenix was dancing to music only she could hear.

"Are you coming in or are you staying there and watching me?" Phoenix asks taking Gwen by surprise as Phoenix's back had remained to Gwen.

"I'm here for training but I didn't want to interrupt you. Ianto sent you down a coffee," Gwen tells her as she comes in with the coffee and puts it down on the table as Phoenix puts the weapon down.

Phoenix takes the cup off of the table and drinks the whole thing in one and then puts the cup down.

"Now we can train. Pick up your weapon," she tells Gwen as she picks her weapon up and Gwen picks hers up.

"Stand on the mark you would for firing," Phoenix tells Gwen very coldly and matter of fact.

Phoenix walks Gwen through the stance, attack moves, defence moves. Phoenix does it first and then Gwen does it until she is comfortable and then Phoenix shouts out a move and Gwen does it. After the hour, Phoenix sees that Gwen is more comfortable and progressing well.

"Ok Gwen. Your hour is over and you are much more confident than before. Will you send the next person down please," Phoenix asks her to Gwen's surprise.

"Oh, ok," Gwen replies as she lays her weapon down, picking up hers and Phoenix's coffee cups and taking them out with her.

Jack was waiting for Gwen when she arrived in the hub.

"How did it go?" Jack asks her in front of everyone.

"It went well but there is definitely something different about her. I took the coffee in and she downed it straight away even though it was burning hot and then she got straight into the training. She hardly spoke except when she had too. It was almost as though she was automated, almost like a robot. There was something though, when I first arrived at the range, she was practicing herself. She looked amazing. Her movements so fluid, so graceful, like she was dancing with the sword," Gwen finishes telling Jack.

"What are you going to do Jack?" Ianto asks him as Jack looks like he is thinking.

"She made it quite clear last night that she only wanted to see you four today and not me. If I go and see her, it might start something and her leaving is the last thing we need Ianto," Jack replies.

"What did she say last night?" Toshiko asks Jack turning from her computer.

"Apart from demanding the answer to her question, she said that she only needed to see you four and that she would be in the range at ten o'clock. She was very cold and kept her distance from me and then disappeared after saying that," Jack tells them.

"Sounds like she has a problem with you Jack," Owen tells him getting up off of his chair and leaving the workstation area.

"Where are you going?" Toshiko asks him.

"I have an hour of training to do Tosh. Where do you think I am going?" he asks her with a typical Owen smile.

He makes his way to the range and Phoenix puts him through exactly the same training as she put Gwen through and this time, Owen didn't mess about. He concentrated more on what Phoenix was showing him and what he was doing with the smaller sword. He became more confident and Phoenix seemed happy with his progress but she didn't show it and Owen could see what Gwen meant about her being automated. As their hour came to an end, Ianto arrived at the range.

"Ok Owen. Your hour is up so if you could leave your weapon on the table as you leave," she tells him and he does as he is asked.

As he leaves, he stops at Ianto's side and leans into him.

"Gwen was right. She isn't right," Owen tells him unaware of the fact that Phoenix could hear him and then he leaves and it is just Ianto and Phoenix.

"What can I help you with Mr Jones?" Phoenix asks him as she straightens out the weapons.

"We are just about to have dinner and we were wondering if you wanted to join us Phoenix," Ianto asks her, not actually sure whether she was listening.

"No thank you Mr Jones. I don't fancy being there to be stared at. I will go back home and then return in an hour to resume training," Phoenix tells him as she walks to the door where he is stood.

"Have you any food, anything proper to eat where you call home?" he asks her as she passes him.

"What concern is it of yours? I am here for training purposes only and not to get friendly. I am fine on my own like I have been for so long," she tells him heading down the corridor as he watches her walk away and he feels uneasy about letting her go.


	19. Chapter 19

WARNING: Scenes that some people may find a little uncomfortable.

A Cold Hearted Woman Still Has A Heart.

Phoenix spent her dinner hour looking out at the sea, feeling the air against her face, hearing people around her, feeling them around her, sensing them. She enjoyed being around people, around life and everything it brought. It reminded her that even if it was only the smallest part of her, she was still human. This cold hearted act was hard for her as she craved human company and conversation but she had to do it. She couldn't be close to anyone in any way, not when she knew her chances and not Jack of all people.

She knew she had to spend another two hours in the hub, training Toshiko and Ianto. She didn't worry too much about Toshiko, what would she say but Ianto, he was different. She felt guilty around him, she had slept with Jack, Ianto's partner and then wiped it from Jack's mind. Even though Jack didn't remember he had done it, they had still made love and she had both of their memories of it. She didn't want to be near either of them, Jack or Ianto. She didn't know if she could hold it together around them.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was time to walk back to the hub, time to get back and do the last two hours of the day, playing the cold hearted ice queen so no-one wanted to be near her. She dragged her feet as she walked into the tourist information office, Ianto standing behind the desk as she closed the door behind her.

"Hello Phoenix. Did you enjoy dinner?" he asks her as she reaches for the button to release the door but Ianto gets there first and presses it.

"Who said I ate anything?" she tells him as the door opens and she disappears through it.

She makes her way down to the main hub and opens the cog door. Once the door is open enough, Phoenix slips through it and heads straight for the range.

"Phoenix! Phoenix!" Jack shouts after her but she keeps on going until she gets to the range.

The range is empty and Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief. She took the two weapons that had already been trained with, the standard sword and the smaller standard and she put them in the bag that she had brought them in a slid them under the table and then waited for whoever would turn up next. Phoenix heard footsteps coming towards the range and by listening to them, she could tell they belonged to a smaller woman, Toshiko. As the footsteps stopped just inside the range, Phoenix looked up and saw her standing there.

"I thought you would want a few minutes to get settled before I came down," Toshiko tells her and Phoenix gets off of the table.

"Thank you. Now I want you to retrieve your weapon and come to the mark," Phoenix tells her and Toshiko does as she is asked very timidly.

Phoenix guides Toshiko through the stances and strikes and Toshiko follows. Phoenix can see that Toshiko isn't quite comfortable with the weapon. Phoenix goes over to the table and puts her broad sword down and goes back over to Toshiko.

"I can see your not comfortable with the sword. Can I ask why?" Phoenix asks her taking the sword from Toshiko's hands.

"It's not the sword I am uncomfortable with, it's what I have to do with it," Toshiko tells Phoenix not quite looking in her eyes.

"And what makes you uncomfortable Toshiko?" Phoenix asks her sitting down on the edge of the table with Toshiko's sword in her hand.

"Killing all those people. I don't know if I could do that," she tells Phoenix coming to the table where she is sat.

"Come with me and I will show you and tell you what these people help do," Phoenix tells her getting off of the table and heading for the door of the range, Toshiko following her.

"Where are we going?" Toshiko asks her following Phoenix back to the main hub area.

"Through the Vortex to where I call home," Phoenix tells her as they reach the main hub area.

"I have never been through a Vortex before," Tosh tells her as they both stop.

"It won't do anything to you. You come out a little light head but nothing you can't handle. I want you to know what these people do," Phoenix tells her as she dials up a Vortex and it appears in front of them.

"Where are you two going?" Owen asks standing up.

"Don't worry, I'll have her back in a minute Owen," Phoenix tells him and she holds her hand out to Toshiko and she takes Phoenix's hand and they walk through the Vortex together, it closing behind them.

* * *

They arrive a few minutes later on the dead planer that Phoenix was living on and Phoenix let's go of Toshiko's hand as she takes a minute to get over the affects of travelling through the Vortex. Phoenix walks over to her hut and grabs the open bottle of water and takes it to Toshiko and hands her the bottle. Toshiko takes it and takes a few sips and then give Phoenix the bottle back.

"Where are we?" Toshiko asks her as she takes a few deep breaths.

"We are on the dead planet where I stay at the moment," Phoenix tells her pointing out the hut where she slept.

"Why did you bring me here?" Toshiko asks her looking a little confused.

"I brought you here to show you what those people and the entity do. The entity's foot soldiers come first, starting their attack and then the entity comes. The foot soldiers kill every inhabitant of the planet that they come across in the most brutal ways. They don't need weapons. The entity that possesses them, gives them extra strength. They ravage the people, killing everyone and then the entity comes and drains the life out of the people that have been killed and anything else like animals, cars, anything that has energy ending with the planet it's self," Phoenix tells Toshiko and then they begin to walk.

"The people that the entity possesses are long dead, their souls gone, their bodies dead, there minds dead except from the entity that invades it. They aren't humans, they are what you would call zombies but possessed zombies. How strong are you, in mind not body as I want to show you something and you have to be strong?" Phoenix asks her as she knows only too well that human minds can be fragile.

"I am strong in mind. Show me what you want to show me," Toshiko almost demands from Phoenix.

"Follow me but I warn you, this isn't nice," Phoenix tells her walking down the side of a huge, derelict building with Toshiko in toe.

As they reach the far corner of the building, Toshiko begins to see it. It was a cemetery and as they cleared the corner, Toshiko took in the sheer size of the cemetery. It was the size of 7 lengths of a football pitch by about 10 lengths of a football pitch. There were so many crosses, made of piece of wood or twigs or anything else that could be used.

"How do you know about this place?" Toshiko asks Phoenix, fighting the urge to throw up.

"I know about it because I made it. I was sent here 6 months ago to study the place as the recent victim to the entity. I was suppose to learn all I could and then come to Torchwood and help you to defeat the entity as it was moving onto Earth. After about a week here, I couldn't stand to see the bodies laying around here anymore, the bodies laying where they had died, no-one burying them, everyone here being dead. I had to bury them so I started with the ones that where closest to the hut. One by one, I took the bodies and I buried them. I went into all the huts, all the buildings, taking them out two at a time, transporting them in my huge bags as I didn't want to mix there bodies up," Phoenix explains to Toshiko.

"But…..but…..," and then Toshiko throws up against the building and Phoenix rubs her back and gives her the water once Toshiko had finished throwing up.

"Each I could find has their own grave, each one had a prayer said to the them and each one of them I made a promise. I spent 5 months collecting every body or what was left of the bodies and burying them with respect," Phoenix tells her once Tosh had collected herself.

"You said you made a promise to them all. What promise did you make?" Toshiko asks Phoenix.

"I promised each of them that I would make the entity pay for what it did to them. I was sent here on purpose, to see this, to see them, to see what the entity does. I was sent here to prepare myself as so far, through years of searching, I am the only one powerful enough to take the entity on and stand any chance of destroying it," Phoenix tells Toshiko as she crouches down and takes a handful of dust and lets it run through her fingers.

"Why Torchwood? Why were you sent to Torchwood Cardiff?" Toshiko asks the obvious question standing next to Phoenix's side.

"Because this is where the entity will strike first. You are a threat to it, more of a threat than anything on Earth and it needs to take you out first. Torchwood Cardiff is well hidden and the entity only knows a rough location, it doesn't even know what the location is called but it knows that it is Cardiff. We don't know how it knows about Torchwood Cardiff but it does. You, Torchwood Cardiff is the first and last line of defence against the entity and it's foot soldiers and that is why I was sent. I have history with Torchwood Cardiff, history I can't talk about as it could change history and if history changes, I might not be around to do this, destroying my own history. It's complicated," Phoenix finishes explaining as she gets up and starts walking back to the hut.

"I understand now. I understand so much more about why you have such an urge to train us to defeat the foot soldiers. If we defeat the foot soldiers, you can focus all your energy on the entity and destroying it. I also understand why you can be so cold. What you have done over the past 6 months, what you have seen, I understand Phoenix," Toshiko tells her as they reach the hut.

"This is where I have called home for the last 6 months. You are welcome to come in and take a seat but there isn't much in there," Phoenix tells her as she holds the material back and Toshiko ducks under it and goes inside.

Phoenix was right. There wasn't much inside. Toshiko sees an old bed that wasn't very far off of the floor and a old set of drawers. Something caught Toshiko's eye and she went over to the drawers and on top where three photo's. One was of Phoenix, a little younger with a man and a woman who looked like her parents, one was of Phoenix and a team of soldiers and the last, the only one in a frame was of Phoenix and a man that Toshiko recognised anywhere. It was Jack. Phoenix and Jack were stood on a beach, Jack stood behind Phoenix with his arms around her and his chin resting on her shoulder. They both looked very happy, both smiling but not in a fake way or posed way.

"You loved each other didn't you?" Toshiko asks Phoenix putting the photo back down and looking at her.

"Yes, we did. We had been together for 5 weeks when we went on that weekend holiday and I believe it was on this holiday that I conceived our son," Phoenix tells her as Toshiko walks over to her.

"I'm sorry," Toshiko tells her putting her hand on Phoenix's shoulder.

"It's ok Tosh. It's something I have to live with. Are you ready to go back?" Phoenix asks as she takes a sip of water and then puts the bottle back with the others.

"Yes. I am ready," Toshiko replies and they walk out of the hut together.

They take up their position and Phoenix brings up a Vortex. Toshiko takes her hand and squeezes it looking at Phoenix. Phoenix looks over at her and Tosh smiles at her and they step through, the Vortex closing behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

WARNING: Some swearing.

Don't Feel Sorry For Me.

Toshiko and Phoenix walk into the hub and Phoenix lets go for her hand straight away, shutting the Vortex down behind them and putting up her stoney, cold exterior that she had let drop on the dead planet.

"You weren't joking when you said that you were only going to be a minute, "Owen tells them as Phoenix starts to head to the range.

"Phoenix, don't go back to the range. Stay here with us for a little while," Toshiko tells Phoenix, feeling sorry for her after what she had seen.

"Don't feel sorry for me Toshiko. There is no need too," Phoenix tells her as she makes her way out of the main hub area and to the range.

"Where the hell have you been? I didn't ok you to leave with Phoenix in a Vortex," Jack tells her leaning against the doorframe of his office.

"Sorry Jack. I was comfortable in the range and Phoenix asked me why so I told her I wasn't comfortable with killing so she showed me what this entity and it's foot soldiers do. You won't believe what I saw and now I know why Phoenix is so determined to destroy the entity. Didn't you see it Jack?" Toshiko asks him and the rest of the team turns to Jack.

"What do you mean didn't I see it?" he asks her.

"You did go to where she is living at the moment?" Toshiko asks him and he gets up off of the doorframe.

"Yes but it was just a deserted planet," Jack tells her as Phoenix hadn't shown him.

"She didn't show you. She didn't show you the cemetery," Toshiko tells him not sure whether she should feel honoured or not.

"I think you had better tell us exactly what she showed you and what she said," Jack insists as Ianto arrives in the main hub with a coffee for Toshiko.

Toshiko sits down with the coffee that Ianto had brought her and she takes a sip. Toshiko tells the entire team everything from the moment that she stepped through the Vortex and onto the planet to the second that she arrived back at the hub. She told them that Phoenix had been on the dead planet for 6 months already, all the graves that she had dug and everything including the three photo's. She could see it in everyone's eyes, they didn't know what to say, what to do.

"Poor cow. No wonder she is so determined and so cold. I can't imagine doing what she has done," Owen replies.

"So she lives in a broken down hut with a makeshift bed and a broken set of drawers and nothing else? Just that?" Gwen asks her.

"There is nothing else there. I think that all she does when she is there is think, remember and maybe a little sleep. She is so lonely but she won't tell anyone. She doesn't want anyone feeling sorry for her," Toshiko tells everyone just as Phoenix comes into the main hub.

"When you have all stopped talking about me, Ianto, range," Phoenix tells them and goes back down to the range.

Ianto makes his way down to the range and finds Phoenix sat on the table waiting for him. He enters the door and she gets off of the table with her weapon in her hand. Ianto goes to the table and retrieves his weapon and then joins her.

"Is it true what Tosh said?" he asks him.

"Why? Do you want to see so you can feel even more sorry for me?" she asks him, swinging the sword to loosen up her wrist.

"No. It just explains a thing or two that's all," he tells her as he gets familiar with the sword again.

"What does it explain? Why I am such a cold hearted bitch? Don't feel sorry for me Ianto. I don't need your pity," she tells him and he stops.

"I don't pity you and your not a cold hearted bitch. You act like this and that is what it is, an act because you don't want to get close to anyone," he tells her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"We are here to train Ianto and not to debate on whether my being an ice queen is an act or not. Am I wasting my time or are we going to train?" she demands.

"As you wish Phoenix," he tells her and he raises his weapon.

Phoenix does exactly what she had done with the others and walks Ianto through attacks and defence moves and his is the best progress though Phoenix sees that he is holding back, afraid to let go. Once their hour is done, Ianto puts his sword down and Phoenix collects it up and puts it in the bag and slides it under the table.

"I suppose you are going back home now?" Ianto asks her and she looks at him.

"I have something else to do first and then yes, I am going home not that it has anything to do with you," she tells him almost sending a shiver down his spine with how cold she was being.

"I just thought that you might want to spend some time with us? Some human contact. Something decent to eat, something warm and filling, I don't know, not be alone for once," Ianto tells her and she looks at him with a strange mixture of anger and confusion.

"And why would I want to do that? So people can sit and watch me with pity for the strange creature who was all alone in time because that's what I am, a strange creature. Not fully human but not fully god either, I'm somewhere trapped in the middle. I get all the crap that comes with being human and the strength of a god, the responsibilities that comes with such strength and power and wanting none of it, just wanting to be normal," Phoenix tells him as she leaves the range.

Ianto thinks a moment about what Phoenix had just said and then follows her.

"You purposely make yourself alone? Why? So you don't have to lose people or so you can't get hurt again. It's all part of being human Phoenix, we all have to deal with it," he shouts after and she stops dead in her tracks as she feels the anger burning inside her, the tingling feeling coming back to her hands, spreading up her arms.

"Do you kill everyone around you Ianto? Do you endanger everyone around you, people you care about and love? No you don't so you have no idea what the hell you are talking about. You have no idea who I am, what I am really capable of. I am Princess Adina, last of the Avalonian's. Others know me as "The Key To Worlds". You have no idea what I have to carry around with me, the devastation that I can cause and have caused so don't tell me that you all have to go through it. The worst thing that has happened to you pales in comparison to what I have to deal with everyday Ianto Jones so keep your pity, I really don't want it," she tells him standing in the centre of the corridor, Phoenix surrounded by blinding bright white light, the corridor illuminated by her blazing light.

She continues to the main hub area and the team can see her coming before she arrives, the light around her illuminating the hub. The team watches as an almost ghostly Phoenix, shining as bright as the sun walks into the main hub area.

"What's happened?" Jack asks looking up from Toshiko's computer screen, having to squint but she doesn't reply.

"Adina. What has happened?" he asks Phoenix as he walks towards her.

"Don't call me Adina. Somehow I don't think that you want Adina here. Keep your boyfriend under control Jack when he has no idea of what his talking about. Like any of your losses could compare to mine, what a joke. I think you should tell them the truth about who they are dealing with Jack," Phoenix tells him as a Vortex appears without the help of the Vortex Manipulator, stepping through it, the vision of her and the light she was producing only disappearing once the Vortex closes, just as Ianto walked into the hub.

"Who the hell is Adina Jack?" Gwen looks at him very lost.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the character Martha Jones or The Doctor. I do not own U.N.I.T. either. I do own Princess Adina and the Avalonian's.

Who Is Adina?

The team looks at Jack curiously at what they had just witnessed, Ianto crossing the hub to the rest of the team.

"Who is Adina? Princess Adina, the last of the Avalonian's and The Key To Worlds?" Ianto asks him now knowing that Jack was hiding something, something big.

"I think you should all sit down so I can explain this to you," Jack tells them and one by one the team moves over to the sofa area and sits down with Jack sitting down last and looking at his team.

"Phoenix is Adina or more to the point, Princess Adina. That is her title if her people still lived. Her planet is dead, destroyed but she was never meant for it. Phoenix was artificially created by the Time Lords, the Doctors race. When the Time Lord race was still young, war broke out on Avalonia, the war was amongst themselves and the King and Queen feared the end of Avalonia. Somehow and I say somehow because no-one knows how, not even the Doctor, Phoenix was given to the Time Lords to guard. She was given to them in the form of a DNA sample and were told that if the Time Lord race was ever under serious threat, they should create Adina, I mean Phoenix," Jack starts and he can feel their eyes all over him, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"What happened for her to be here?" Owen asks him, very impatiently.

"Phoenix's DNA remained hidden by the Time Lords for century's, only the elders knowing of it. Then came word of the Daleks and that there were going to invade so the Avalonian DNA was removed and implanted into a human embryo with some Time Lord DNA, for only reasons they knew, I suppose they were following instructions but 13 weeks later, Phoenix was born," Jack explains further.

"Hang on a minute. Firstly, Phoenix is part human, part Time Lord but majority Avalonian and secondly, how was she born in 13 weeks?" Owen asks and the rest of the team seem to agree.

"Yes, she is part human, from her mother, part Time Lord from her father but mostly Avalonian from the DNA sample. As for the 13 weeks, like I found out the other day, Phoenix grew like any pregnancy she has. She grew 3 times faster than a usual baby so her mother was only pregnant for 13 weeks and not 39-40 weeks like normal human pregnancies, like Phoenix would have been with our son," Jack explains to Owen mostly.

"How wonder she is confused as to who she is. I would be with all that in me," Gwen replies.

"When Phoenix was born, she was a normal baby until she started growing and learning. By the time she was a year old, she was the size of a ten year old, she could speak at a higher year than she was, talk at a higher age, learn at a higher age and that was just the start. They found that she never got ill, if she hurt herself, she healed amazingly fast and the list just went on and on. There is a lot that I can't say about Phoenix, I wish I could but I just can't, it could change things in the future," Jack tells them and gives them a minute to let it sink in.

"So where does this The Key To Worlds come in and what did she mean about what she is capable of?" Ianto asks Jack and he knew it was coming and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Her parents, her biological parents, the King and Queen of Avalonian, God and Goddess, told the Time Lord elders that Adina was precious and that one day, when she had come of age and was capable of handling it, she would be The Key To Worlds. After a lot of searching for answers and with help from the Doctor, Phoenix finally got the answer to that question. I can't go into this too deep but in very extreme circumstances, Phoenix has the ability to destroy a world or save it, which she chooses is entirely down to her," Jack tells them and then gets up and walks around.

"Did you just say that she has the ability to destroy worlds? Planets?" Ianto asks him and Jack takes a minute.

"Yes but only in very extreme circumstances were nothing else can be done. She didn't make the decision lightly and even sort advice from the Doctor first. Over the century's, Phoenix has destroyed two planets and one star, a star that threatened a planet," Jack tells them.

"I understand now when she said that the worst that had happened to us wasn't even in the same universe as what had happened to her. She is responsible for the death of thousands maybe even millions. That's why the Dark Avenger, helping people who can't help themselves. Penance for the lives she took. No wonder she doesn't want to let anyone close to her," Ianto replies understand more about what Phoenix had said to him in the corridor.

"That's why she buried all those bodies. That's why she is so alone, not just physically alone but mentally too. There is no-one else like her and she is afraid, afraid of every part of herself. Afraid to be human as human's love, hurt and loss and afraid of the goddess side of her because of what it is capable of," Toshiko tells the team.

"I was just thinking about why she is so keen to go after the entity and then it hit me. The entity and Adina, I mean Phoenix are both capable of the same thing, destroying planets but they are different in what makes them similar. Phoenix destroys planets because there is no other choice whatever the reasons behind it but the entity destroys planets seemingly for fun, killing millions of people, destroying so many different races and Phoenix doesn't agree with that. She never wanted to destroy those worlds but she had too and for something to come along and destroy planets for no good reason makes Phoenix agree and that is why she is going up against it. What are chances of survival Jack?" Owen asks him and they could see by the look on Jack's face that he was finding this very hard.

"Percentage wise, there is a 5 percent chance that she will survive this and come out the way she went in. There is maybe a 10 percent chance that she makes it out alive and she knows this. It takes too much out of her when she destroys a planet but to fight an entity that can fight back, it's a death sentence," he tells them with a tear running down his face as the realisation hits him that she was going to kill the entity ending her own life.

"We can't stop her can we?" Gwen asks him, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"If we stop her, we all die, Earth dies. She is sacrificing herself to save Earth, the people she loves the most. We need to help her in any way we can and that is why she has asked us to handle the foot soldiers. She needs to concentrate all her energy on the entity. We need help," Jack tells them and they all look at him.

"What are we going to do Jack?" Toshiko asks him as he paces.

"Ianto. Get Martha Jones on the phone. Tell her I need the Doctor. Toshiko, Owen and Gwen. Call anyone up that owes us a favour that can help us with this. U.N.I.T, the British Army, everyone. We are going to need troops on the ground. The more of us there are on the ground, the less Phoenix has to do. Anything to increase her chances," and no sooner had he said it, the team jumps into action.


	22. Chapter 22

Slightly warning: 1 swear word.

Action Plans.

The team start work as Jack had asked them too, Ianto working in Jack's office as he didn't have a workstation of his own in the main hub area. Ianto comes to the office door.

"Jack. Martha is on the phone and she wants you," Ianto tells him ducking back into the office as he sees Jack heading to the office.

"He's coming Martha," Ianto tells her picking the phone receiver again.

"Thanks Ianto," she tells him on the other end of the line.

Jack hurries into his office and Ianto holds the receiver out. Jack takes the receiver sitting on the edge of the desk as Ianto comes around the desk and stands next to Jack as he puts the receiver to his ear.

"Hello Martha Jones," Jack says into the receiver playful and Ianto looks at Jack knowing that they knew each other, he just wasn't used to hearing that tone from Jack to someone else other than him.

"Hello Captain Jack Harkness. What do you need the Doctor for?" she asks him, Ianto listening carefully but not making it obvious to Jack.

"We have a major situation here. Higher than Red Alert. I need you to get hold of the Doctor and tell him that I need him here ASAP. Give him the message that Adina is in trouble. He will know what you mean," Jack tells her and he can hear her writing it down on the other end of the line.

"So that's Jack needs you ASAP, Higher than Red Alert and Adina is in trouble. How much higher is it than Red Alert?" Martha asks him, concern evident in her voice.

"It's Global Martha. Earth is about to be up shit creek with only one paddle and we are pooling our resources to get another and that is why I need the Doctor here," he tells her, the playfulness gone from his voice.

"I will call the Doctor and give him your message and I will call you back to let you know what he says. You will let me know what is going on won't you?" she asks him, now more worried than concerned as it had to be bad to summon the Doctor.

"I will let you know when we have firmer plans Martha. Thanks for your help and speak to you soon," Jack tells her wrapping things up.

"Speak to you soon Jack," Martha tells him and hangs up.

"Will the Doctor come?" Ianto asks Jack as he sits on the edge of the desk, deep in thought.

"If Phoenix is in trouble, he will," Jack replies, still thinking not really focusing on Ianto at that point.

"Why did you say that Adina is in trouble? Why not Phoenix?" Ianto asks putting his hand on Jack's shoulder to get his attention.

"Adina is her real name, her given name and the Doctor knows that better than most. Phoenix is the name that she gave herself, before she fully knew she was Adina and she goes by Phoenix. Adina just reminds her of who she really is and what she has done and can do. She hates the name Adina," Jack tells Ianto finally looking him in the eyes.

"What's troubling you Jack, other than this entity coming?" Ianto asks him, stroking Jack's face.

"Can we pull this off Ianto? Can we give Phoenix the help that she is going to need and will it be enough?" Jack asks Ianto, thumbing his chin as he spoke.

"We can only do as much as we can Jack. Phoenix knows the risks, knows the danger she is putting herself in and she excepts that Jack. Trust her to know what she is doing. If you are that worried Jack, talk to her. Find out what she wants?" Ianto tells him, being the wiser of the two at that point as Jack's mind was all over the place.

"I can't do that can I? She's not here and she might not be back until tomorrow morning, if at all. I should have insisted on this right from the start and not leaving things until last minute," Jack tells him and Ianto strokes his back.

"You are doing the best you can Jack. I know that you care about her but you can only do the best you can. Phoenix didn't ask you to do all this. She was confident enough in us, Torchwood, to take care of this," Ianto tells him and then Gwen shouts out and breaks up their talk.

"Jack. General Stanley is on line 3 for you," Gwen shouts to him from her workstation.

* * *

It was now nearly clocking off time and the team was tiring fast. Ianto had kept them topped up fresh hot coffee but that was losing it's effectiveness now. Toshiko hadn't moved from her computer in hours, her neck stiff and her back aching. Owen and Gwen had been back and forth all afternoon, on phones and on their computers. Jack had been in his office all afternoon on the phone with various people, his wrist aching so he had to keep changing hands with the phone receiver.

"How much more have we got to do and can we get it done tonight?" Jack shouts out across the hub from his office door.

"There are still a few people to contact and if we stay and do it now, we should be out of by 10 o'clock if nothing else comes up," Toshiko tells him as she taps away on her keyboard, balancing a pen in her mouth as she spoke.

"Is everyone staying then?" Jack asks out and the team looks at him.

"Of course we're staying Jack," Gwen replies as she sits down at her desk, typing something into her computer.

"In that case Ianto, you couldn't….," Jack asks trailing off as he looked at him and Into knew what was coming as he smiled at Jack.

"What does everyone fancy?" Ianto asks the team, ready with the mobile.

"Pizza," "Pizza," "Pizza and a cold one," were the replies, the last one of course being from Owen.

"Pizza it is then," Ianto replies and the phone rings in the hub and Gwen answers it.

"Gwen Cooper," she replies as she picks up the phone and then looks at Jack holding the phone receiver out.

"It's Martha," Gwen tells him and he takes the receiver from her.

"Yes Martha. Give me the news I want to hear," he tells her trying to pluck up some energy.

"He is coming Jack but he is a little miffed with you that you didn't tell him that Adina was back," Martha tells him using the Doctors words.

"I will have to deal with that when he gets here. Did he say when he would be here?" Jack asks her knowing that the Doctor could be unpredictable.

"He said 24 hours but you know what that means. It could be in 5 minutes or in 24 hours so expect him at any time," Martha tells him knowing that Jack knew exactly what the Doctor was like.

"Thanks Martha. You're a star," Jack tells her, a smile finally creeping over his lips.

"You owe me Jack. Speak you later when you can explain what the hell is going on as everything here has gone crazy," Martha tells him.

"I will once things are more firm Martha. Speak to you later," Jack tells her and he hands the receiver to Gwen and she puts the phone down.

"Is the Doctor coming?" Owen asks Jack as Jack almost breathes a sigh of relief.

"He is, sometime over the next 24 hours," Jack tells them all.

* * *

Ianto comes into the hub just over half an hour later with 3 pizza's in his hand and a carrier bag in the other. He went over to the coffee table in the relaxing area and laid the bag down and put the pizza's down. The smell of pizza fills the hub and the team are dying to get some. Jack comes to the door of his office and looks at his flagging team.

"Go and get some pizza. Have some time out and then back to it," Jack tells them and goes back into his office.

Owen and Gwen almost dive off of their desks and to the sofa area. Owen dives into the carrier bag to see what is in it and Owen erupts into a smile.

"Ianto. I could kiss you but I'm not going to do that," he tells him pulling a cold bottle of lager out of the carrier bag.

"I'm flattered I think," Ianto replies with a smile but looking into the office.

"I'll kiss you though," Gwen tells him and plants a kiss right on his lips after Owen passes her, her cold bottle of lager.

"You coming Tosh," Owen asks her as she stares at her screen and then turning to him.

She makes her way to the seating area, stretching out her tired aching muscles as Owen and Gwen open their bottles and tuck into the pizza. Tosh sits next to Owen and grabs his bottle out of his hand and takes a sip, Owen frowning but liking it when she did that. He leans and kisses her not caring who saw and she was past caring at that point too.

"Would you two please get a room. If it's not Ianto and Jack, it's you two. Are you trying to put me off of my pizza or something?" Gwen asks them and they don't reply, they are too busy with each other.

Ianto walks past them and to the office door, looking in and seeing Jack sat in his office with his feet on his desk.

"Are you coming to grab some food before they destroy it all?" Ianto asks him standing at the door.

"No thanks Yan. I'm not hungry just now," Jack replies, almost looking at his feet.

Ianto walks into the office, closing the door over but not properly and he goes to Jack, pushing his feet off of the desk and sitting in their place as Jack looks up at him.

"You have to eat Jack and slow down while your at it. You can't help her if you are running yourself into the ground. If you really want to help her, eat, drink, relax just stopping burning yourself out," Ianto tells him confidently kicking Jack up the butt verbally.

"I know. What would I do without you Yan?" Jack asks him sitting up in his chair and then getting up.

"Go thirsty, go hungry, go tired?" Ianto asks him jokingly.

Jack gets up and puts one hand on the side of Ianto's face and the other around his waist and kisses him gently.


	23. Chapter 23

WARNING: Adult Theme mentioned.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own The Doctor or the TARDIS, I wish.

The Doctor and Adina.

The team had done all their calls and arranged everything and Jack had sent them home. Gwen to Rhys and Tosh and Owen together. They had done more than enough for that day and Jack was very thankful. Phoenix hadn't been back to the hub and Jack was worried that she wasn't coming back and the Doctor hadn't appeared yet either. Ianto had finished cleaning up and switching everything off and then made his way back to the office where Ianto knew Jack was sat behind his desk, thinking again. Ianto was worried about him. He had hardly left the office and had only just managed to eat one slice of pizza.

Ianto stood at the door and watched him for a minute. Jack had his feet on the desk again but Ianto didn't mind it this time. Jack was looking at something on his desk, something that Ianto hadn't seen there before so it was something personal to Jack. Jack had his thumb on his bottom lip and it was rare he did that. Ianto wanted to help him but he wasn't quiet sure what he could do. Ianto knew that Phoenix and Jack had history but he didn't know that much about it and how far that history went. Ianto walked into the office quietly and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"I thinks it's time you got some sleep Jack," Ianto tells him and it scares Jack as he hadn't heard Ianto come in.

"Sorry Ianto, I didn't hear you come in," Jack tells him pushing a file over the thing that he had been looking at.

"What was that you were looking at? You don't need to hide it from me Jack, you know that," Ianto tells him and Jack moves the file, picks up the thing and hands it to Ianto.

Ianto studies it and sees that it is a photo of Jack and Phoenix stood on a beach. Jack was stood behind Phoenix with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin on her shoulder and they were both smiling, happy, truly happy.

"Is this the picture that Toshiko told us about that Phoenix has?" Ianto asks him handing it back to Jack and he put it in his top drawer of his desk.

"It's my copy of it. I have been carrying it around with me for a long time," Jack tells Ianto, looking over the desk at him.

"You need some sleep Jack. You are exhausted," Ianto tells him seeing the tiredness in his eyes.

"I have to wait around for the Doctor and to see if Phoenix comes back," Jack tells him taking his feet off of the desk and turning to Ianto.

"I can do that Jack. You go to bed and I will wait up. You need sleep Jack," Ianto tells him, mothering him a little but Ianto knew he needed it.

"You need your sleep as well Ianto. I should stay up just in case," Jack tells him not sure who he was trying to persuade.

"Ok then. You stay here and I will stay in this chair and we will wait together," Ianto tells him with a smile and Jack smiles back.

"Sometimes you are really bossy Ianto Jones but I like it," Jack tells him as he gets up and stretches, his shirt all crumpled up from all the sitting at his desk that Jack had done, walking around the desk to Ianto.

"Shall I make you another coffee or get you something to eat?" Ianto asks him getting up and grabbing for the empty cup but Jack catches his hand before it gets to the cup and he pulls Ianto's hand to him.

"Stop mothering me Ianto. I'm a big boy now but there is something I want," Jack tells him with the smallest of grins but it was still there and Ianto was glad to see it no matter how small it was.

"And what is it that you want Jack?" Ianto asks him stepping closer to him, putting his other hand on his chest.

"You," Jack simply replies and pull Ianto in a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

Phoenix walks into the hub via the cog door, the alarms not sounding, lights not flashing, she had disabled them as she didn't want to wake Ianto and Jack as she assumed they were asleep in Jack's bedroom. In her hand was her huge bag, barely closed and bulging out at the sides. She puts it down on the coffee table and starts to empty it, the coffee table almost wobbling under the weight of the bag. She emptied the contents of the bag into four piles, each pile equal in size. Once the bag was empty, Phoenix closed the bag and left it on the coffee table as she walked to the office door and opened it and almost jumps in shock.

Jack and Ianto were in the office, Ianto slightly bent over the desk, shirt open, tie off, jacket off and his trousers and boxers down. Jack was stood behind him, hands on Ianto's waist, also with his shirt open, braces down, trousers and boxers down. Their faces contorted in ecstasy and pleasure as they made love in the office. Jack and Ianto look up at Phoenix, seconds before climax, their eyes wondering what she was doing at the door, their mouths unable to respond.

"Great. Another memory I can't wipe from my own mind," Phoenix replies and leaves the doorway and goes back into the main hub area.

"ADINA!" Jack shouts out at the moment of climax not meaning to, it having nothing to do with him making love to Ianto.

Both Ianto and Jack get themselves dressed again, Jack running to the door of the office.

"Phoenix. Wait," he calls after her as he does the zip up of his trousers, Ianto arriving right behind him doing his shirt up.

"I've done what I came to do and I'm leaving now," Phoenix tells him as she picks the bag up and heads for the cog door.

"The Doctor is coming Adina," Jack tells her and she stops dead in her tracks, dropping the bag from her hand.

"Why Jack? Why have you done that? Why have you called him and stop calling me Adina. You know I hate that name. I'm not her," Phoenix shouts at him, not daring to turn around.

"We aren't willing to let you sacrifice yourself for us Phoenix. I am not willing," Jack tells her as Ianto slips his hand into Jack's, offering him support.

"Then you are a damn fool Harkness. I am doing everyone a huge favour so just let me get on with it," Phoenix tells him, picking her bag up again.

"Why am I a damn fool?" he asks her just as she is about to leave again.

"You know what Adina has done. You know what Adina is capable of," she tells him and at that precise moment, a wind kicks up in the hub, a blue light begins to faintly flash and Phoenix and Jack hear a familiar sound, the sound of the TARDIS materialising in the hub.

Phoenix heads for the cog door quickly and just as she is about to reach the cage which was still open, the cage slams shut, Ianto pressing the emergency button in Jack's office to seal the doors. The door of the TARDIS opens and the Doctor steps out. Dark haired, suited, long coat and dashing like the last time Jack and Phoenix had seen him.

"Jack. Adina," the Doctor says as he familiarises himself with his surrounds.

"Why does everyone insist all of a sudden on calling me Adina. It's Phoenix. **P, H, O, E, N, I, X,"** emphasising every letter trying to make her point.

"Phoenix. Remember who you are talking to," Jack reminds her as he looks at the Doctor, Ianto suddenly releasing Jack's hand.

"Just because you have an emotion woody for him, doesn't mean I have to. Now are you opening the door or shall I?" she asks Jack, her right hand, her strongest hand burning brightly, dropping the bag again.

"Jack called me here because you are in trouble Adina. Why are you in trouble this time?" he asks Phoenix, pushing her to the edge.

The bright light extended up Phoenix's arm and she was soon consumed by the white light, her eyes now fully white as she turned to them.

"Of course it has to be my fault. When it comes to Doctor, it always is. Though remind me who was it that left who behind? If you insist on calling me Adina, maybe Adina should show herself," Phoenix tells him as she puts her arms out to her side and begins to levitate.

"Phoenix, stop this. Think of Ianto. He is mortal," Jack almost pleads with Phoenix who was now a few feet above their heads, burning brighter than anything that Ianto had seen before, his jaw dropping.

"I left you behind and you know full well why I left you behind Adina," the Doctor replies, refusing to back down over the name.

"I had no choice. You saw them, you tried to get them to see the error of their ways but they were hell bent on destruction. You know how close they were to raining that destruction down on anyone in their way, eventually Earth, the planet you hold so dear. I had no choice," Phoenix shouts at him as Jack turns to Ianto.

"Hide Ianto. Hide down the hatch and seal it behind you and whatever you do, don't come out until I come and get you," Jack tells him and Ianto sees the fear in his eyes and hears it in his voice, Jack knowing what could happen now as she was almost in full demigoddess mode.

Ianto does as Jack asks him and almost dives into the hatch. He looks back at Jack who was moving into the hub, wanting nothing more than to take Jack with him but he knew that Jack had told him for a reason and he enters Jack's bedroom, closing and sealing the hatch behind him.

"You could have given them a chance, a chance to change. Everyone deserves a chance to change Adina," the Doctor tells her.

"**Grrrrrrrrrrr**. I didn't make the choice easily Doctor. Do you think it is easy for me to deal with the fact that I wiped out an entire race? I have their memories, their dreams, their hopes, their fears in my head everyday, unable to get rid of them, living with them everyday. I had no choice," she tells him again, electricity sparks jumping from the water tower to Phoenix as the hub starts to shake.

"Phoenix stop! Why are you doing this Doctor? I asked you here to help and not for this," Jack says now stood almost between them.

"Why would he help me? He left me behind. I wasn't normal. I wasn't right. I shouldn't exist even though it was his own race who created me. He guilt he carries around with him. He doesn't care why I am here as long as I don't anything he doesn't agree with," Phoenix tells Jack, the hub shaking more and more, the rift alarm sounding in the hub.

Jack rushes to the computer to see why the rift alarm was sounding and looking at the readings, the rift was throwing out flares all over Cardiff but mostly near the hub.

"Phoenix stop. You are tapping into the rift now and you know how dangerous that is," Jack tells her looking right at her, squinting as she was so bright now.

"Why are you here? Why Earth? What have they done?" the Doctor asks her walking away from the TARDIS and across the hub.

"They have done nothing. Is that what you think? I am here to destroy Earth? I couldn't possibly be using my abilities to save and protect Earth, the planet that you are meant to protect," she asks him, the hub shaking more and more, the rift alarm sounding time and time again as the Doctor looks over to Jack.

"She's telling the truth. A dark entity is coming to absorb the life from Earth," Jack tells him turning the alarm off.

"My word isn't good enough for you? Why did I expect anything different from you?" Phoenix tells him, burning as bright as a star inside the hub, getting brighter by the minute as she absorbed more energy.

"What's coming?" the Doctor asks her.

"The Devourer. He and his foot shoulders are coming to Earth, to Cardiff. In five days they arrive to destroy Earth and I WILL stop them," Phoenix tells the Doctor, the brightness surrounding her starting to fade and not because she was calming down.

"Come down Phoenix. Your too tired for all this," Jack tells her as she comes down, her brightness now fading quickly, the hub not shaking so much.

"Five days? This isn't good. Even I can't stop The Devourer," the Doctor tells them.

"That's why I'm here. Not to destroy Earth, to save Earth," Phoenix tells him, her feet finally touching the ground almost right next to Jack, the bright light almost totally gone now, Phoenix looking rather pale, paler than she usually was.

Phoenix started to feel little headed as she hadn't down that in a long time. Phoenix's legs give way as she had used more power than she had store, Jack close enough to catch her and sit her down on the nearest sofa.

"How are you going to deal with The Devourer when you haven't got the energy to deal with me Phoenix?" the Doctor asks her as Jack sits her down.

"Let me worry about that. I am fully capable of dealing with it, I just need to work on my strength," she tells them both, one of them on each side of her, the Doctor finally softening up to her.

"You can't get the strength if you don't eat, don't sleep, don't let people help you," Jack tells her moving some of her hair from her face, looking deep into her eyes as she turns to him.


	24. Chapter 24

Tell Me Phoenix.

As Phoenix looked deep into Jack's eyes and he looked deep into hers, she knew she had to turn away even if she really didn't want to. She needed to stop looking in his eyes before the urge to kiss him got too much for her.

"What plans have been made?" the Doctor asks them both and Phoenix takes the opportunity to focus on someone else.

"I have been training the team though we are at the early stages of training," Phoenix starts but then Jack butts in.

"U.N.I.T. are on board as well as the British Army and the RAF," Jack tells the Doctor and Phoenix's head snaps back to look at Jack.

"WHAT? What have you done Jack?" she asks him, getting up off the sofa and then feeling unsteady but as Jack jumps to grab her, she pushes his hand away and steadies herself.

"I got some back up so you don't have to worry about us. You concentrate your attention on The Devourer," Jack tells her as she walks around the workstation area.

"Your messing with time Jack. My being here is delicate enough. I don't need hundreds of troops seeing me as well. If that had of been possible, don't you think I would have suggested it?" she asks him, concern written all over her face.

"Why is this messing with time Phoenix?" the Doctor asks Phoenix as she stops at the autopsy room wall.

"I am out there with no idea of who I actually am. I don't go by the name of Adina or Phoenix. I don't know that I am a demigoddess. I am crossing my own timeline," Phoenix tells them both and the looks on their faces change.

"You know how dangerous that is," the Doctor tells Phoenix.

"I know. That's why I can't be out there no matter how much I might want to be. If I come into contact with myself, it will cause a Paradox, a Paradox that not even I can stop," Phoenix tells them as she punches the wall, breaking a few tiles.

"Then why? Why risk a Paradox?" Jack asks her.

"Because despite all the heart ache I suffered on this planet, I would rather save and protect it than let The Devourer drain it of all life," she tells them rubbing brick and tile dust off of her hand.

"That doesn't answer the question Phoenix. Why risk a Paradox?" the Doctor asks her knowing her and he knows something else is behind it.

"I won't risk a Paradox if I don't go out there and bump into myself will I?" she tells them avoiding the question again not wanting to tell them the answer, tell Jack the answer.

"Why are you risking yourself? Risking a Paradox?" the Doctor asks her again.

"For Jack. Are you happy now?" she asks the Doctor as she walks away.

"Why me?" Jack asks her, following her but she says nothing and carries on walking towards the range.

"You go and let Ianto out and I will go after her," the Doctor tells Jack and Jack nods.

* * *

When the Doctor arrives at the range, amazingly never once getting lost on the way which given the maze that the hub was, was a miracle in it's self, Phoenix was sat on the table with her knees up, her arms folded on her knees and her head on her arms.

"What is going on Phoenix? I know that there is more behind all this so tell me," the Doctor asks her.

"Please leave it. I think I have made enough of a fool of myself without doing it again," she tells him not lifting her head up.

"I know you love Jack but I didn't know how much," the Doctor tells Phoenix.

"You know the history we have even if he doesn't. I hate the fact that I had to wipe his memory and will again. If I survive this, I will have to do this to all five of them, removing ever trace of me. They won't remember me, he won't remember me," she tells him still not lifting her head up.

"You know it has to be done. You knew that before you came here but you still came but what did you come here for? Earth? The people? Torchwood or was it Jack?" the Doctor asks her.

"Don't. You know it's all four. Earth, the place where I lived. The people as they looked after me since I was 10 years old. Torchwood because they found out who I really was and Jack, Jack because he's Jack," she tells him finally looking up at the Doctor.

"Your really going to sacrifice yourself for Torchwood, for Jack?" he asks her leaning against the table.

"I'm sacrificing myself for Earth, for all mankind," she tells him putting her head back on her arms.

"Stop kidding yourself Phoenix. Your doing this because you know that if The Devourer gets hold of Jack, it with drain everything he has and this time he won't come back from it, it will be the end for Jack Harkness, once and for all," the Doctor tells her and as he does, she cries.

"I can't bare that thought. I would rather sacrifice myself than let that happen. We loved each other, more than once but once he remembers. I am the only one who won't grow old on him, I can give him a family but I can't have him. He loves Ianto and no matter how much I want Jack and I want him with everything I am, I can't get in the way of that. I can't live with it," Phoenix tells the Doctor.

"You are all kinds of messed up," the Doctor tells her and she starts to cry again.

"I am so tired Doctor. Tired of the responsibility I have with these abilities, abilities I never wanted. I'm tired of the nightmares, visions of the past, visions of the future. I'm tired of being the last one standing at the end of a battle or war. I'm tired of losing everyone I love. I'm tired of never having a home, always travelling from one place to the next, one planet after another, never fitting in. I'm tired of being Adina and what being her brings. I'm tired of not being able to keep hold of love. I want to love and know that I can keep it. I'm tired Doctor. I have lived like this for far too long," Phoenix confesses, the weariness in her voice echoing through the range.

"Would Jack change that?" the Doctor asks her and she doesn't move.

"Some of it. Being with him was the happiest time of my life. I laughed, loved, had fun, slept. I knew that he couldn't die on me. When I found out I was having his son, after the shock wore off, I was happy, truly happy. We were going to be a family. Our son, Jack and I. You know I have wanted a family for so long," she tells him.

"Why don't you tell him that?" the Doctor asks her and her head flies up.

"He's with Ianto. They are a couple. I don't ever want him to know how I really feel," she tells the Doctor.

"He already knows don't you Jack?" the Doctor says out loud and Jack enters the range.

As Phoenix hears the footsteps, she lifts her head and closes her eyes, hoping to god that he didn't speak, that it wasn't his voice but she knew it was him.

"I know now. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that you felt like that?" Jack asks her coming to the table and as he does, Phoenix jumps off of the other side so the table is between them.

"Why didn't you tell me Doctor? Why didn't you tell me that he was there?" Phoenix asks him, hurt in her eyes.

"Because everyone needs to lay their cards on the table Phoenix. You can't get through this on your own. You have too much going on in your head and you aren't strong enough. If people know how you feel, they can help you, help you become stronger," the Doctor tells her.

"How is he going to help me?" she asks the Doctor, not even looking at Jack.

"He is still here you know," Jack replies as he hated being talked about whilst in the room. More than most people do.

"I'm not doing this Doctor. You had no right to do this to me. Let me lay my soul bare with him listening. How could you? You know how I feel about that," Phoenix tells the Doctor moving around the table, eyeing up the doorway.

"I'm here Phoenix. Right in front of you. Tell me. Tell me that you love me. Tell me how tired you are. Tell me something Phoenix," Jack almost demands from her.

"How much did you hear Jack? How long were you there for?" she asks him still moving around the table.

"I heard from you telling the Doctor how tired you were," Jack tells her.

"Then you know everything Jack. Why ask me to say it again?" Phoenix asks him, moving a little closer to the door.

"Because I want you to tell me," Jack replies with a true need in his voice.

She looks at Jack, looks at his eyes, she sees his need and it scares her. She had that look once. She then turns to the Doctor and he knows exactly what she was thinking, the same thing she always thought. Run! That's what she did, straight out of the range door.

"Leave her Jack. Let her go," the Doctor tells Jack, stopping him from following her.

Before anyone knew it, she was gone again. Out on the streets of Cardiff, in the dark of night, all alone again like she always was.


	25. Chapter 25

Explanation: The comment, "She's like my daughter," by the Doctor relates to some history that Phoenix and the Doctor have and I don't go into this much as it is looked at more in another story I haven't posted yet and won't yet. The section in the third paragraph about Torchwood relates to this other story too, when Phoenix and Jack first met.

The section between these **** is a flash back from Jack.

What Do We Do.

Phoenix sits on the bench she sat on a couple of days ago, alone in the dark, no-one around her. She looked out at the moon reflecting on the sea, the light sparkling on the surface of the mass expanse of water ahead of her. If there wasn't proof before that she was alone before, there was now. She was alone in the bay, alone on Earth, alone in the universe. She knew how the Doctor felt, both of them being the last of their kind but not starting out that way.

There was one major difference between them. The Doctor had known his race, had a family, had children, been apart of their lives before it was cruelly taken away from him. At least he had known them all, had the pleasure and honour of being with them before they were taken away. He had the memories of family, of love. She had never known her family. They had all died long before she was born, century's before she was created, not born, created. She would never know them. They had been lost and sealed in time, she had tried to find them, tried to go home but she couldn't. Even the Doctor couldn't help her.

She had known love but all too briefly. She had known love from parents, her adoptive parents here on Earth. They had loved her since she was 10 years old. Mr and Mrs Adams. But as it was in her life, that love would never last as they were killed in a car crash on her 18th Birthday. Her next love was Jack. Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood 3. Cardiff. She had met Jack after a Weevil attack and after the Retcon failed, she looked for him. She ended up becoming a part of the Torchwood team but that was still to happen. She loved Jack and Jack loved her but that wasn't meant to be either and she left Torchwood after less than a year, after and huge battle.

That was when she became the Dark Avenger. Travelling through time on her own, defending the weak and the defenceless. Using her abilities to help other people that couldn't help themselves. Never getting close to anyone until the Doctor. They ran into each other on a planet and after Phoenix had finished her own little mission, she travelled with him in the TARDIS. Then came the day he left her. They had been on a planet with it's inhabitants hell bent on destruction. Adina took action and the Doctor left her, left her behind as he didn't agree with her actions. Left her in the universe alone, no idea of where she was, clawing her way back to civilisation to be alone again.

She never really left Earth after that. Her heart was always on Earth, even when her body wasn't her heart was. Her heart was always with Jack though he didn't remember, she had made sure of that. Every now and again she would return to Earth, return to Cardiff. She would watch the team from the shadows, be there when they were working, never in the hub, only in the open where she could hide. Once or twice Jack had seen her but he never knew who she was, the mind wipe she had done on him was more effective than Retcon as she took the memories away so there was nothing to trigger.

She watched as Jack fell in love with little Welsh Ianto Jones, breaking her heart as they became closer and closer, wishing she could stand in front of him and give him his memories back, memories of them and their love. Then there was their future, Jack's past and her future. Their new love remembering their old love, her remembering their old love. Their son, the battle and then, alone. Alone again, walking and fighting through time. No-one by her side, no-one to come home to, no home to come back to.

Now she was alone again, back on Earth, back in Cardiff, back with Jack. He was close enough to touch, close enough to hold, close enough to kiss but yet so far from her touch. She had touched him, held him, loved him, back on the dead planet, that one time but now she held both memories of that, his memories and her own. She had wiped their intimate time together from his mind and took it into her own, two memories, two sets of feelings. As she sat on the bench, her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, her eyes filled with tears focusing on the sea, the dark, calm sea, thoughts running around her head.

"Why am I doing this? What am I fighting for? What am I sacrificing myself for?" she asks out and there is no reply, sat alone in the dark of the bay.

* * *

As the Doctor works away in the TARDIS, still sat in the middle of the hub, Jack sat in his office, sat almost in complete darkness, the only light in the office were stray beams of light coming from a lamp in his bedroom. He looks at the open hatch in his office knowing that Ianto Jones, the beautiful Welshman he had fallen in love with, was asleep in his bed, asleep in Jack's bed but he also knew that Phoenix was alone on the dark streets of Cardiff, afraid, hurting and in pain. He was torn and he knew it all to painfully.

His love for Ianto Jones was a new love but a strong love. He hadn't seen Ianto that way from the started. It sounded strange to say it but Ianto had grown on Jack. Whenever Jack was down, Ianto was there to pick him up. If Jack needed a helping hand, Ianto was there. If Jack needed to let go of anger, cut loose, Ianto was there and forgave him every time. Over time, Jack had seen his feeling change for Ianto, growing into love for him. Jack couldn't imagine life without Ianto though he knew at some point Ianto would die and leave him, that was his curse, to out live everyone he loved, everyone but Phoenix.

His love for Phoenix had almost been instant, almost love at first sight. The moment she walked into the office of the Time Agency and removed her helmet, Jack fell for her. At first, he kept his feelings under control but when he saw that she felt the same about him, that they had both fallen for each other, he let go. They tried to keep it professional, they were partners in the Time Agency, completing missions together, having each others backs but soon it was more.

****************************************

One particular mission didn't go the way it was planned and quickly went bad. It ended up with a battle with Phoenix and Jack against a small army of between 50 and 100 troops. It got to the point where they were almost back to back in the middle of the troops, the army surrounding them. From nowhere, Phoenix turned to him and drove her sword right through Jack's heart.

"I'm sorry Jack but I have to," Phoenix tells him, trusting the rest of her sword through his heart and out of his chest, his eyes lost their life and as he died, Phoenix pulled her sword out of him.

He came back to find himself laying on the floor, blood down his shirt with a slash in it from where Phoenix had stabbed him. He turned to find Phoenix sat on the floor next to him, one arm wrapped around her ribs, the other resting on top of her knees which were bent up in front of her. She spits out another mouthful of blood and looks at him. Blood running down her face on both sides from various gashes. Her pants torn, her top torn. Jack couldn't see blood as she was wearing black but he knew it was there.

"Sorry Jack. I had to do it," Phoenix tells him and then she coughs and spits out another mouthful of blood.

"You had your reasons. Are you ok?" Jack asks her getting to his feet and offering his hand to her.

"Nothing that some down time won't cure," Phoenix tells him taking his hand and he helps her to her feet though it was painful for her.

Jack puts his arm around her and is about to slide his arm under her legs when she side steps.

"What do you think your doing? I can walk you know," she tells him and he gives her a look that only he could give.

"Stop being so stubborn. You can barely stand let alone walk," he tells her and with that, he picks her up into his arms and carries her.

They arrived back at the hotel and Jack lays her down, helps get her clothes off and then he stands back and sees all the wounds she had sustained and there were a lot of them. Jack cleans her wounds but doesn't dress them at her instants that they will heal soon. Once the wounds were cleaned, Jack took his coat and boots off and lay on the bed next to her, stroking her hair and shoulder as she closed her eyes, allowing her body to heal as she rested.

"Why did you kill me, though temporarily?" Jack asks her, almost whispering in her ear as he moved a little closer to her, tracing the out line of her tattoo with his finger.

She explained to him about Adina and the fact that if he had been alive, she would have drained all the life out of him, killing him for real as that is what she had done to the army in the end. She explained that she was protecting him and she always would. That night was the first time, while she was still healing, that they made love and it was the first of many times.

********************************************

After he left her, left her to die and then came back to find her gone, he mourned her. He mourned for weeks for his lost soul mate. He finally found someone he could share his life with, share time with and wouldn't grow old on him. He lost the love of his life because he was too scared, he was scared of Adina, scared to actually watch her die. He had been a coward and he had lost the woman he loved because of it. Then she was back, back in the hub, back in his life and he loved her all over again. And then he found out that she was pregnant with his son when he left her there alone.

He wanted a child, he had done for a while and while he had been with Phoenix, he had thought about having a child with her, he loved her that much. Then to find out century's later that she was pregnant with his son and that if he had of stayed and fought with her, she might not have nearly died, his son could have survived and they would have been a family. He would have been a father to the child he craved with the woman he loved.

He looked over to the hatch again and he was torn. He was torn between the man he loved Ianto and the woman he loved Phoenix. He couldn't take it anymore and he got up from his desk and walked into the hub. The door of the TARDIS was open so Jack went inside. It hadn't changed. It looked the same as last time he was in there. He looked around but he could see the Doctor.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Jack shouts out and it echo's around the TARDIS.

"Down here Jack," comes the Doctor's voice and he was under the centre console.

"What do I do Doctor? What do we do?" Jack asks him just seeing his legs.

"That's not something I can answer Jack. You know how she feels about you and you know how you feel about her. It's down to you two now," the Doctor tells Jack finally appearing from under the console.

"Will she survive this Doctor and be honest with me?" Jack asks him knowing that the Doctor would be honest with him without having to ask him to be.

"She is tired and weak Jack. She has lost that spark, you've noticed it. She is worn out. She hasn't got the energy or the will to beat The Devourer so she will consume it and it will burn her out. Where she is at the moment, she won't survive this Jack so I would start thinking about saying goodbye. I will be," the Doctor tells Jack and at that precise moment, his mind freezes and his heart breaks.

He was going to lose her again but this time for good.

"What do I do Doctor? Help me," Jack almost pleads, tears now falling down his face.

"I can't help you like that Jack. I don't know what to do to help Phoenix either and I know a hell of a lot. She's like my daughter and I can't help her," the Doctor tells him, feeling his pain.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor, the TARDIS or the Valiant. I do own General Stanley, Captain Matthews and Captain Terry who are all fictional and based on no-one dead or alive. Sorry for all the Army talk. Angelwood.

Calling All Troops.

Ianto walks up the next morning and finds himself alone in Jack's bed, no sigh of Jack. He sat up and looked to Jack's side of the bed and it hadn't been slept in. Ianto hadn't been kicked in the night or grabbed so he knew that Jack hadn't made it to bed. He had remembered Jack telling him that he was going to find out why Phoenix was there and talk to the Doctor but he would be in bed soon but Ianto must have fallen asleep. Something must have happened for Jack not to have come to bed.

Ianto throw some clothes on and made his way up the ladder and out of the open hatch into the office. Jack wasn't there either. Ianto left the office and walked into the main hub area and looked around but still couldn't see Jack but he saw the big, blue TARDIS standing in the middle of the hub.

"Jack! Jack!" Ianto shouts out trying to find Jack as he walked through the hub.

"He's outside in the bay," the Doctor tells Ianto, his head quickly popping out of the door scaring Ianto.

"Doctor. Your still here then. Haven't you and Jack finished yet?" Ianto asks him and the look on the Doctor's face changes.

"We haven't really talked yet Ianto. Something else came up," the Doctor tells him.

Ianto looks at the Doctor strangely, knowing that there was something else he wanted to say but remembering that it wasn't his place to. The Doctor went back into the TARDIS and Ianto was left wondering what the hell had been going on. Phoenix had arrived just before the Doctor and then Phoenix had gone nuclear and Jack ordered Ianto to hide which he did.

After a while, Jack had gone to Ianto and told him to get some sleep and he would be there soon but Ianto had fallen asleep and awoke in the morning and Jack hadn't been to bed. Something had gone and Ianto was confused. Ianto made his way up to the Tourist Information Office and out of the unlocked door which he thought was strange in it's self as Jack would never leave it open. He was the most security minded of them all. Outside, standing at the railings of the bay, leaning against them with a cup in his hand, Jack was looking out to the sea, his thoughts seemed far away. Ianto walked up to him and leaned on the railing next to him.

"You didn't come to bed last night," Ianto says softly, looking in the same direction as Jack was but there was nothing there but sea.

"Sorry Yan. Something came up that I just couldn't leave. I meant to come to bed but I would have tossed and turned all night and that wouldn't have been fair on you," Jack tells him still looking out to sea as if he were looking for something.

"Phoenix?" Ianto asks him and Jack turns his head and looks at Ianto.

"Why do you ask that Ianto?" Jack asks him frowning.

"Since she turned up at the hub, you haven't been quite here. You haven't been your usual self," Ianto tells him putting his hand on Jack's arm.

"I'm sorry Yan. I don't mean to be like this. She just brought a lot of memories with her and has added some since she came back. My head is so tied up in knots that I don't know what I am thinking," Jack tells him putting his hand on Ianto's.

"Whenever your head gets straightened out, you know you can tell me. Maybe I can help," Ianto tells him taking the cup of freezing cold coffee off of him.

"Thanks Yan. Most of what is going on in my head I need to work out myself but I know you are there for me so thank you," Jack tells him giving him a smile but only half heartedly.

"Don't stay out here too long. It's cold this morning," Ianto tells him as he heads back to the door of the Tourist Information Office.

"I'll be in soon," Jack tells him still staring out to sea as though it would give him the answer.

"Before I forget, we have a meeting and conference at 10 o'clock in the boardroom," Ianto tells him with a smile and Jack turns to him.

"What would I do if I didn't have you reminding me to do things," Jack tells him and Ianto laughs to himself.

* * *

9:05 and the last of the team arrives in the hub, the last being Gwen.

"Sorry I'm late Jack. Minor crisis at home but nothing for you to worry about. Just Rhys," she tells him as she hurries to her desk as Jack stands at the door of his office sipping coffee.

"Did I say a word? Just waiting for one more person and then we can kick off," Jack tells the team and he can see Owen doing the maths and he waits for the question.

"Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, you, me and the Doctor. That makes 6 of us. Who is missing?" Owen asks and Toshiko tuts at him.

"Phoenix!" Toshiko tells him and he looks embarrassed at the fact that he had forgotten who they were doing all this for.

"Has there been any sign of her yet Tosh?" Jack asks, his face suddenly turning from his usual face to concerned.

"Not yet Jack. No flares, no rift activity, no sight of her on the streets," Tosh replies as the Doctor steps out of the TARDIS.

"She'll be back Jack. Don't worry," the Doctor tells him and he smiles.

"Are we missing something?" Gwen asks looking between Jack and the Doctor.

"Nothing you need to know about Miss Cooper," the Doctor replies and she looks at her computer screen feeling like a child being told off in school by the headmaster.

* * *

Everyone is sat in the boardroom in their usual places, the Doctor sitting in Jack's chair at the head of the table as Jack paced around the board room. He looked at his watch, 9:57am.

"Where is she? She should have been here an hour ago," Jack asks aloud not realising that he had said it out loud.

"What is going on Jack? If she isn't here, how can we do this? They are going to need convincing and only she can do that," Owen reminds Jack but is met by a glare from Ianto and a kick under the table from Tosh and then her attention is drawn to her PDA.

"Jack. They are ready. Should I put them on screen?" Toshiko asks him and he looks at his watch again, 9:59am.

"We can't stall them anymore, put them on screen. I'll just have make some excuse," Jack tells Toshiko and she displays three faces on the screen.

"Harkness. Are you going to give us a bit more of a clue as to why you are in a panic?" General Stanley asks him in an authority kind of way.

"A lot of us here don't know each other so in the interest of working together we had better do the intro's," Jack tells General Stanley trying to buy some time.

"General Stanley, Her Majesty's British Army," he barks at everyone.

"Captain Matthews, U.N.I.T. Special Ops," he introduced in a gentler voice.

"Captain Terry, Royal Air Force," came the last of the video introductions.

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood Cardiff," Jack introduces, his mind somewhere else.

"Doctor Owen Harper, Torchwood Medical Officer."

"Toshiko Sato, Torchwood Technical Advisor."

"Gwen Cooper, Torchwood."

"Ianto Jones, Torchwood."

"The Doctor," he simply said and it was enough to worry the General and two Captains.

"Why have you called us together Harkness? All we know is that there is a threat to Earth and that we have move to Red Alert," General Stanley asks or rather orders.

"Unfortunately General, it's worse than Red Alert. We are looking at full global destruction and it comes in two phase. The threat is extraterrestrial and that is why the Doctor is here in part and that's why we know about it before you. In five days, an entity known as The Devourer shall enter Earth's atmosphere and commence it's attack on planet Earth. However, The Devour is the second phase of the attack. The first phase is an army of troops controlled by The Devourer. It possesses their minds and controls these people through that, though they are already dead. This army will rampage through Cardiff killing everything in sight like a plague of locust. They will move from city to city, country to country. Not far behind them is The Devourer. It absorbs all the energy it can, from people, from vehicles, from the Earth it's self. It will suck the Earth dry and everything on it," Jack tells the General and the Captain's.

"And who can verify this?" Captain Terry asks Jack and he looks at the Doctor.

"I can. Using the TARDIS, this morning I was able to collect information and images if you would be so kind Miss Sato," the Doctor says and using the PDA, Toshiko sends the information the Doctor had collected to the General and the two Captains.

"I'll give a minute to look through the information," Jack tells them playing for more time.

"Can I ask? What is that huge black mass behind the ships?" Captain Matthews asks Jack and the Doctor a moment later.

"That would be The Devourer," the Doctor replies and the looks on their faces change seeing the shear size of it.

"And who big are the two vessels leading it?" Captain Terry asks.

"The size of the Valiant, both of them," Jack replies and the horror on their faces is very evident.

"What do you need?" General Stanley asks softer in his tone.

"As much heavy Artillery as you have and all the soldiers you can spare and your help with the evacuation of Cardiff. ," Jack replies preparing to turn Cardiff into a war ground.

"Consider it done," General Stanley replies.

"Captain Terry. We need planes from you," Jack almost orders like he had down this all before.

"Will start work on that straight away Captain Harkness," Captain Terry replies.

"Captain Matthews. I'm going to need your team as well as the sharp shooters," Jack tells him, the Doctor getting uncomfortable but this would help Phoenix so was the lesser evil in his eyes.

"Captain Harkness. You said the foot soldiers where the first phase and The Devourer was the second phase and if I am right, we are to combat the first phase so who will be dealing with The Devourer?" Captain Terry asks him.

"I think that's where I come in," Phoenix announces stepping into the board room.


	27. Chapter 27

WARNING: Some swearing.

Taking Control Or Losing It.

"And who may I ask are you?" General Stanley asks rather rudely looking at the blonde woman who had just walked into the Torchwood boardroom.

"I am Princess Adina of the Avalonian's but you can call me Phoenix," she tells the screen wondering exactly who these three new faces were as she walked clear past Jack not even acknowledging him.

"No offence Mam but who are you and how are you going to help against The Devourer?" Captain Matthews asks her remembering his manners.

"I like you, you remember your manners. What's your name?" Phoenix asks him aware that Jack was watching her.

"Captain Matthews Mam," he replies a little taken aback by Phoenix.

"Well Captain Matthews, as I said before, my name is Phoenix and that's all the personals your getting out of me for now. I am an alien in the strangest kind of way but alien never the less. To be precise, I am a Demigoddess but I don't have the time nor the patients right now to explain that to you so I won't. Am I correct in presuming that you have been made aware of The Devourer and it's little minions?" Phoenix asks taking control of the meeting.

"You are correct Mam," Captain Terry replies.

"Please drop the Mam. That Army title crap doesn't fly with me and I don't welcome it. It's Phoenix. As you have been made aware, The Devourers minions will attack first followed then by The Devourer it's self. You have been enlisted to deal with the minions and I am here to deal with the Devourer so don't worry about that part," she tells the three new faces.

"With respect Mam, I mean Phoenix, how will you be doing that? The sheer size of this Devourer is over whelming," Captain Matthews asks her.

"The Devourer and I have one and only one thing in common. We both have the ability to absorb massive amounts of energy and by massive, I mean the energy from an entire planet. When the Devourer enters the atmosphere and comes closer to the Earth, I will show it that I am the largest source of power on this planet there for enticing it to me and me only. Once it tries to drain the power from me, I will begin to drain it's energy, dispelling it as I go," she tells them.

"You sound as though you have come up against it before?" General Stanley asks almost laughing.

"Watch your tone or you will wake up tomorrow morning thinking you are 5 year old girls who wants to plat everyone's hair. I have seen the devastation of The Devourer, burying hundreds if not thousands of it's victims. I have seen what it does and I have done my research. Toshiko, if you could be so kind to give me your PDA please?" Phoenix asks her and she looks at Jack and he nods so Toshiko hands it Phoenix.

"In a moment, your computers will receive various files, some picture files and some written. It is everything that has ever been written, mentioned and drawn about The Devourer since records began and I don't mean Earth's records," Phoenix tells them and then with her back turned to the screens, she puts her hand over the PDA and her hand glows.

Files flash over the screen as Phoenix transfers files from her memory to the computers, her hand glowing brighter, the light reflecting in her eyes. She feels something wet on her hand and then has to brace herself against the table.

"Phoenix," Jack says and she looks up at the team and feels something running down her lip and she looks at her hand.

There was two drops of blood on her hand and then another landed. The drops came faster and faster but Phoenix only had a few files to go, now leaning against the table. The next droplet of blood misses her hand and lands on the table. She was feeling light headed but she had to do this. Once the files were down loaded, she put the PDA down and takes a second before she moves away from the table and goes around everyone, the blood still pouring from her nose. She reaches the back of the room and the Doctor gives her a hanky and she wipes the blood off of her hand and face but it still kept coming.

"You have the information that you need at the moment. I think we should meet here again tomorrow at the same time to discuss how far we are with preparations. Torchwood out," Jack tells them and Toshiko cuts the feed.

"Owen with me. Jack you say here," the Doctor orders as he jumps out of his chair, soon followed by Owen.

They go after Phoenix who is half way down the stairs, clinging onto the railings, barely hanging on, blood pouring from her nose and now mouth. Owen and the Doctor pile down the stairs, missing several on the way down to her.

"Fucking hell," Owen remarks as he gets to Phoenix's side and sees the amount of blood.

"Help!" Phoenix almost begs with her eyes as her mouth says the words.

Owen takes Phoenix into his arms and he carries her into the autopsy room and lays her on the table and the Doctor follows right behind.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asks as the rest of the team reach the top of the stairs.

"Damn Jack. She is haemorrhaging. She has been using her internal energy, what she needs to live, what we all need to live. Every time she uses her abilities, she uses energy, energy stored from food, drink and so on. She hasn't been putting anything in but still using her abilities so she is using the energy stored in her organs. She's destroying her own body," the Doctor shouts at Jack as Owen runs around the autopsy room.

Phoenix turns to Owen as he runs around as he reaches the table, she grabs hold of his arm and he looks down at her.

"What do I do Phoenix? How do I help you?" Owen asks her as she looks up to him.

"Leave me and the Doctor," she tells him and he looks at the Doctor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the Doctor asks her and she smiles at him.

"We need everyone out of here and away from the room. No matter what you hear, no matter what happens, you can't come in here," the Doctor tells the team and most of them move away except Jack.

"I'm staying," Jack tells the Doctor and Phoenix raises her hand and is about to push him away but the Doctor takes her hand.

"No Phoenix. Just leave Jack before you do her more harm," the Doctor tells him and Ianto takes him away.

They all go to Jack's office. Toshiko sits in the chair and Owen sits on the arm of the chair as both Jack and Gwen pace and Ianto sits on the edge of the desk.

"Did you know that this could happened Jack? Did you know that this could happen to her?" Gwen asks him suddenly stopping at looking right at him.

"How would I know Gwen. This never happened to her while…." Jack starts but then stops.

"While you were together. You can say it Jack," Ianto tells him.

"So nothing like this happened before?" Gwen asks him again.

"No Gwen. What's with the million and one questions all of a sudden?" Jack asks her.

"Might have something to do with the fact that she is the only one that can stop The Devourer and she is in our autopsy room bleeding to death," Gwen shouts at him.

"How long has she got Owen?" Ianto asks him.

"If she doesn't get treated, 15 minutes at best but seeing as I'm not in there, I can't treat her," Owen tells him.

"I need to get there," Jack tells her and Gwen pushes him away from the door.

"We do what she wants for a change Jack. Why has she done this to herself? She must have known what was going to happen. What is going on around here Jack?" Gwen asks him and then the lights start to flicker in Jack's office.

"Tosh. What's going on?" Jack asks as the light seem to take on a life of their own.

Toshiko jumps out of the chair and leaning over the desk, she taps into Jack's computer and brings up the hub's electricity grid.

"There is a power surge in the……it can't be," Tosh replies.

"Where Tosh? Where is the power surge?" Jack asks her.

"The autopsy room Jack," she replies looking at him.

"What are they doing in there? I have to get in there," Jack tells the team and then the lights return to normal.

"Just leave it Jack. Think of what someone else needs for a change," Gwen tells him getting really angry with him now.

"Leave it Jack," Owen tells him backing her up and then the Doctor walks to the door of the Office.

"Is she ok Doctor?" Gwen asks him as he steps inside the office.

"She will be after a rest. Owen, you might want to go and put something on her hands. She has got quiet bad burns," the Doctor tells him and Owen leaves quickly for the autopsy room.

"What did you do in there?" Gwen asks him again, the only one asking the questions as the Doctor and Jack stared at each other.

"Phoenix recharged herself, literally. She tapped into the hub's electricity supply. Instant energy for her body to work off of while it heals. She needs to rest and heal but when she wakes up she needs food and all she can eat," the Doctor tells the team.

"I'm going to get her some stuff to make her more comfortable," Gwen tells Jack almost snarling at him.

"Jack. She could have died. You need to sort this out and now. If she doesn't get strong enough Jack, she won't make it and then we are all dead," the Doctor tells him almost giving him an ultimatum.

"Can I see her?" Jack asks, the rest of the team had never seen him ask anyone before, not like that.

"Not yet Jack. Let her rest. She is a mess," the Doctor tells him turning for the door and leaving for the TARDIS, the rest of the team following him leaving Jack on his own, not even Ianto stayed.


	28. Chapter 28

WARNING: Some swearing. Sorry. Angelwood.

Getting Her Straight.

Everyone had gone home and there was only Jack, the Doctor and Phoenix left in the hub. Jack stood at the top of the autopsy room stairs looking down at her. Gwen had taken Phoenix's boots off and sat them on the floor next to the table for when she woke up. Gwen had also gotten her a pillow and put it under her head and put a blanket over her to keep her warm. Owen had bagged her hands so Phoenix didn't get anything caught in her skin as it healed, the burns on her hands from absorbing the hub's electrical supply from the mains. Phoenix had been asleep all day. As Jack stood and watched her, he thought to himself.

"She looks so weak and helpless. The strongest woman in the universe and she looks so weak and helpless. Have I done this to her? Why didn't she eat, look after herself? How do I help her?" he thinks as he watches her sleep.

"Jack. I need to go but I will be back. I'm working on something in the TARDIS but I can't get what I need here," the Doctor tells Jack standing behind him.

"Ok. You going to be long?" Jack asks him not taking his eyes off of Phoenix.

"As long as it takes Jack but I will be back in plenty of time. When she wakes up, don't push her or pressure her or she will run and we need her to stay here," the Doctor almost orders Jack and Jack simply nodded.

After a minute, the blue light flashed, the wind kicked up again and the familiar sound of the TARDIS echoed through the hub and then nothing, silence. He moved from the top of the stairs where he had been stood for over an hour and made his way down the autopsy room stairs. He paused before he got to the table side and looked at her hands. They were almost healed but he couldn't touch them, he couldn't hold her hand.

He made the few final steps to the table and he looked at her face. She looked so peaceful, no fear, no hate, no hurt, peaceful. He stroked her forehead as she slept and then the phone went in the hub so Jack went over to the phone in the autopsy room and picked up the receiver.

"Hello," he answered quietly.

"Jack. It's Ianto," came the Welsh voice on the other end.

"Is everything ok Yan?" Jack asks him thinking something was wrong as he had called the hub.

"Nothing's wrong Jack. I just called to see how Phoenix is doing?" Ianto asks him as he looks round at Phoenix who hadn't move.

"She's still asleep but hopefully she will wake up soon. Her hands are healing though so it looks good," Jack tells him looking back at the phone.

"There's some Chinese in the fridge for when she wakes up. Just take the lids off of the boxes, put them in the microwave and put them on for 5 minutes on full. Have you got that?" Ianto asks Jack knowing that he never used the microwave, ever!

"Chinese in the fridge, remove lids and put on full for 5 minutes. Got it," Jack replies writing it down so he didn't forget.

"The microwave is that big silver box with a window in the door in the far corner Jack," Ianto tells him half joking and half being serious.

"I know what a microwave is Yan even if I don't use it," Jack tells him a little annoyed at Ianto for assuming that he didn't know what a microwave was.

"Just making sure. Right, I will leave you to it but give me a call when she wakes up and I will see you in the hub at 7am," Ianto tells Jack giving him final instructions.

"I will Yan and I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams," Jack tells him and then realised how soppy that sounded.

"I'll let that one go Jack but I'll see you in the morning," Ianto tells him and hangs up the phone.

Jack puts the receiver down and takes a breath as he was embarrassed at what he had said to Ianto. He walked back over to Phoenix and her eyes were wide open.

"Your awake," he tells her stating the obvious.

"No, I sleep with my eyes open Jack," she tells him looking at the ceiling, her voice ripe with sarcasm.

"Ok. I asked for that. How do you feel?" he asks her stuffing his hands in his pockets, helping him to resist the urge to touch her.

"Like I've just been electrocuted, wait, I was. How do you think I feel?" she tells him, the sarcasm very evident in her voice and words.

"Phoenix. Quit the sarcasm. This is serious," he tells her trying to get her attention as she was still looking at the ceiling.

"You think you really need to tell me how serious this is Jack? I know more than anyone how serious this," she tells him raising her hands and seeing the bags over them so she takes them off, looking her hands over.

"What is going on Phoenix? I need a little help here. You tell me about what happened with our son, you blow hot and cold, you disappear for hours and days on end, you tell the Doctor how you feel but you don't tell me and then you turn up to the meeting, do your thing and start haemorrhaging. We need to get this sorted and now," Jack tells her forgetting everything that the Doctor had told him.

"Chinese Ianto said didn't he?" Phoenix asks as though she hadn't heard what Jack had said as she gets off of the table, moving the blanket off of herself.

She looks down at her feet as she feels the cold, concrete floor under her feet, not realising at first that she didn't have her boots on until she sees them on the floor next to the table. She slides her feet in but doesn't do them up.

"Phoenix. Will you stop ignoring the issue. We need to talk openly," Jack tells her, forgetting now annoyed she made him feel sometimes.

"Openly? That's rich coming from you Harkness. I need to eat unless you want a repeat performance of earlier?" she asks him climbing the autopsy room stairs and going into the main hub, Jack following her.

"You can talk while you eat you know. It's just us here and no-one is going to bust in here," Jack tells her, following her with his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"What do you want? A medal?" she asks him as she reaches the kitchenette.

"Will you drop the sarcasm for a second please and bloody be serious. I have never seen you so weak that you haemorrhaged. That scared the hell out of me never mind everyone else," Jack tells her as she reaches the fridge and starts rummaging through it, finding the Chinese.

"Such is my life Jack. Oh, Chicken Chow Mein, Prawn curry and rice and spring rolls. I love you Ianto Jones," Phoenix says out loud as she takes the boxes out of the fridge and puts them on the side.

Jack grabs hold of her arm and turns her around so she faces him.

"This is tearing me apart Phoenix," Jack tells her as he looks in her eyes that were usually shining bright but they were dull.

"I'm not finding this easy either Jack. I didn't want all this," Phoenix tells him pulling her arm away from him and turning back to the Chinese, putting it in the microwave and turning it on.

"I know your not finding this easy either, this morning being enough evidence of that but we can't keep going around in circles Phoenix. If we don't get this sorted, you can't get strong enough for The Devourer," he tells her as she turns around, almost in a flash.

"Is that what this little talk is about Jack? Getting me strong enough to do my thing and vanish again?" she asks him, a small fire in her eyes.

"You know that's not it Phoenix. God you make me so angry," Jack tells her and turns away from her.

"You used to love that about me," she tells him as she turns to get a plate out of the cupboard.

"Love about you," he corrects her turning to her.

"No Jack. Don't say that. This is hard enough without you throwing words like that around," Phoenix tells him slamming the plate down almost breaking it.

"That's why we need to talk Phoenix. I need to know how you feel and you need to know how I feel and we need to be totally honest we each other before we tear each other apart," Jack almost pleads with her.

"You know this isn't going to be easy don't you?" she asks him, no sarcasm, no anger.

"I know it isn't going be easy and I know that we could both end up getting hurt but we need to talk about this and deep in your heart, you know it too," Jack tells her putting his hand on her arm and she closes her eyes feeling his touch.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry, this is a big one. Angelwood.

Needing The Truth.

After Phoenix had eaten every scrap of the Chinese that Ianto had left her, she lays on the sofa with her feet up putting one arm under her head and then the other down her side.

"Are you going to sit up and look at me?" Jack asks her sitting on another sofa.

"If I sit up Jack, I will throw up everywhere after eating all that so if you want me to look at you, you are going to have to come over here," she tells him meaning nothing by it other than she had said.

Jack gets off of the other sofa and comes over to the sofa she was sat on, picks her legs up, sits down and puts her legs over his.

"Who's going to start this then?" Jack asks her as she looks down at him, seeing his hands hovering not knowing where to put them.

"You can put your hands down Jack. I won't jump you or hurt you," she tells him, a little sarcasm in her voice so Jack put's his hand down on her leg, one above her knee and one below her knee.

"Shall I start then as you are avoiding the point again?" he asks her as she puts her other arm under her head.

"You go first as you know more about how I feel then I know about how you feel," she tells him really not wanting to go first.

"Ok. Since you came back less than a week ago, my head has been so tied up in knots. I lost you a long time ago and I mourned you, I mourned you a lot. You were my soul mate and I lost you. It took a long time before I could move on but I started to having feelings for Ianto. It didn't stop me from thinking about you, you were always in the back of my mind. I kept the photo of you and I on that beach but I love Ianto. After everything we have been through lately, I love him more than ever but then you walked back into my life and everything is different, everything feels different," he starts to tell her not looking at her and he sighs.

Phoenix nudges him with her foot and he looks right at her.

"Go on Jack. You said we had to be honest so be honest," she tells him with no look one her face, her face emotionless.

"When you first walked into the Time Agency office, it was like love at first sight for me. The more time we spent together, working and time out of work, my feelings for you grew and I knew you were the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my very long life. When you told me that you were nearly impossible to kill, I knew it. We could spent the rest of time together. At night when you slept, I watched you sleep, imagining seeing you in my bed for the rest of time and it made me smile. I even imagined having a family with you though I didn't say anything until that one day when I joked about you being sick. When you laughed and said it wasn't a good idea, it did crush me but I realised that you said that partly because you were scared of the thought of being a mother, especially knowing who you where. Adina," he continues and takes a minute, his heart beating faster.

"The night that you went and rescued those scientists on your own when I told you not too, that morning waiting for you to come back was torture, wondering if you were hurt, if you were dead, if you had been caught. I was so angry when you came back but when I saw that you were injured, the anger disappeared. You always put yourself on the line for others and amongst all the things I love about you, that is right up there at the top. The holiday we went on was special to me for more reasons than one. Not only was it time off from work but I was there with you, just the two of us and the staff on that beautiful island. The only thing that was wrong with it for me was that it was too short. We spent every minute together, holding hands as we walked along the beach, watching the sun go down as I held you in my arms, laying in bed together as long as we wanted, making love whenever the urge arouse. That holiday was like magic," Jack tells her looking back at her and a tear was running down her face.

"Go on Jack," she tells him looking into his eyes and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"That day, that day the call came, I knew you had something to tell me. I could see it on your face and by the way you were acting. I knew it was important too as you had your hands on your hips and you only ever do that in a show of strength or when your worried about something. When you sat me down in the barracks, I knew you were going to tell me but then the call came. If I had of known Phoenix, I wouldn't have left, I swear I would never have left. If the call had been 10 minutes later, you would have told me about our news, our son and I would have taken you away from there. I would never have let you go into battle knowing the odds and because I left you, because I was a coward and left you to fight alone, you nearly died and we lost our son. It was all my fault," he tells Phoenix and as his tears start to flow freely, Phoenix sat up putting her arms around Jack comforting him.

"It's ok Jack. We both had our part to play in that. What's done is done and can't be changed no matter how much we both want it and that's something we have to both live with," she tells him as Jack puts his arms around her as he cried.

Phoenix gave Jack a few minutes and as his sobbing stopped, she let go of him and looked at him, the last of his tears running down his face so she wiped them away.

"Eventually I came to Earth after travelling with the Doctor but you know that history. I suddenly found myself the boss of Torchwood and then I had to employ people. Then I employed a rather persistent Ianto Jones. He pestered me until I gave in. At first he was just my employee but over time and through things that happened I started seeing him differently and I feel in love with him. We had various battles along the way, mostly my fault but this last one was the worst. I lost him. He left Torchwood and me and it wasn't until that point that I realised that I did love him. After a few dark months, Ianto finally came back to me and I swore that nothing would pull us apart again and then you walked into the hub. Ever since that moment, I don't know what I am doing. It's almost as though my heart has been ripped in equal halves and on one half, your name is etched all over it and on the other half is Ianto's name etched all over it. I am torn between the two of you and I don't know what to do," Jack tells Phoenix who was right next to him.

"That isn't a question I can answer for you Jack, only you can. I suppose it's my turn now then?" she asks him knowing the answer already and Jack smiles at her.

"You know there's a lot about me that I can't tell you, a lot of my history I can't tell you because of time lines and Paradox's as I have crossed my own time line and I am out there in Cardiff somewhere. I never knew my real parents or should I say I couldn't remember them. My memories of them were taken away to protect me as a child. I was dumped on Earth with no-one and nothing. I ended with being adopted but even that didn't last. They were killed in a car crash on my 18th Birthday. All throughout my life, I have lost anyone I ever loved and something pushed me over the edge and I left Earth," she starts looking at her hands as Jack's fingers touched hers.

"A lot had happened to me before I walked into that Time Agency office and I had made a vow that I would never let anyone close enough to me to leave me, everyone left me in the end. And there you sat, Captain Jack Harkness. Tall, dark, handsome with an American accent and charming to boot but didn't you just know it. I thought you was an arrogant sod to start with but as we spent more time together, I started to see the real you and I started to feel things that I vowed I never would and by the second week, I was totally in love with you. Then when you told me and proved to me you couldn't die, I knew it, I had found my soul mate, someone who I could love and you would never die on me," She tells him and then stops, seeing his fingers intertwined with hers and Jack's eyes on hers.

"That night I killed you with my sword, I did it to protect you. I knew that the only chance we stood was I absorbed their life forces and you were teaming with it. That's why I had to kill you. I would have drained you dry. It hurt me to do it as I knew I would cause you pain when you came back. That night, the first time we made love was amazing, so gentle, so passionate, I knew from that moment I wanted to be with, I felt it with all my heart. The more time we spent together, the more I loved you, the serious you, the charming you, the childish you. That holiday was more than just perfect Jack, it was were I conceived our son," she tells him as it was her turn to cry, Jack now holding her hands and Squeezing them tightly.

"The day that you joked about me being pregnant was a strange day for me. After we had made lover and you grabbed a shower, I lay in bed and thought about it. I knew that you had been seriously thinking about it even when you said that you had only thought about it fleetingly, your eyes gave it away and I thought about it seriously. I thought about what I would be like to have a child with you, how our lives would change and what it would be like to have a family, a family of my own. Something that I had craved for so long, a family to love and that loved me. That night I dared to dream, to dream of what a child from us would look like boy or girl, what he or she could do, would he or she take after you or me. A week later and I didn't feel right, I knew something was wrong so I went to see a Doctor. Sat in that office seeing our son on the screen, it scared the life out of me but made me so happy at the same time. I would soon have a family, in nine weeks. You , me and our son," Phoenix tells Jack and both of them cry.

"I am so sorry," Jack tells her and she shakes her head.

"It wasn't meant to be Jack so don't be sorry. That almost fatal night, I was so tired. We had been fighting for so long, our comrades falling all around us, I just wanted it to be over and then your ran. I called your name but you didn't turn back. That instant my heart broke and the enemy swamped me. I was drowning in a sea of the enemy, I couldn't break and all I wanted was for you to pull me out again but you never came. I awoke 4 weeks later to find out that our baby hadn't survived but I knew it, I could feel it. I didn't eat, I didn't drink, I just wanted to fade away, there was no point anymore until someone came and dragged me out of the dark. A little girl, the village elders daughter. She was beautiful, like a little angel and she pulled me out of the dark. She fed me when I was too weak to fed myself, she read stories to me, she held my hand as I cried and she was only 7 years old. She saved my life and nursed me back to health. She was the one who convinced me to be the Dark Avenger again and help others who were "Broken Hearted like me," she said but I failed her, I couldn't save her when she needed me. I got there to late," Phoenix tells him getting up off of the sofa, tearing her hands from his and moving to the desk, her tears uncontrollable now.

Jack gets off of the sofa and goes to her putting his arms around her and she turned to him as he held her tight.

"How did you fail her? You became the Dark Avenger again," Jack asks her not understanding.

"The Devourer. While I was away it came, tore through them. Without me there, they didn't stand a chance. By the time I got back to the planet, they were all dead. That's is their planet that I live on now. Now you know why I buried them all. It was all my fault. If I had of been there I could of killed The Devourer then and I would never have been sent here, sent back to Torchwood, sent back to you. I wouldn't be here breaking my heart every day I am here," Phoenix tells him pushing him away from her.

"Why is your heart breaking?" Jack asks her walking back to her.

"Because I love you Jack. I always have and I always will. My heart is breaking because you are my soul mate, you are the only one who has ever understood me and never judged me for what I have done. My heart is breaking because when The Devourer comes, I will be making my last stand, I'm too tired to carry on fighting. As long as I destroy The Devourer, I'll be happy," she tells him looking away from him.

"Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare say that this is going to be your last stand. You are going to make it through this. You are stronger than all of us. You are the strongest person I know. I won't let this happen Phoenix," he tells her putting his hand on the side of her face and looking deep into her eyes.

She closes her eyes feeling his touch on her face, her heart racing and then she feels his lips gently press against hers.


	30. Chapter 30

Warning: Some swearing.

The Choices Are Made.

Phoenix woke up the next morning with a start, feeling as though she couldn't breath. As breath finally came back to her, she felt an arm tighten around her and she looked to her side.

"Go to sleep Phoenix. It's too early yet," Jack tells her more than half asleep.

Phoenix pulls up the sheet that is covering her and she sees that she is semi dressed. She looks over at Jack under the covers and he is completely butt naked. Phoenix jumps out of the bed, flinging Jack's arm back onto him and he wakes with a start as Phoenix runs towards the ladder but misjudges it in the dark and bangs her head on it.

"Shit!" Phoenix shouts out holding her head as it seemed more painful than usual.

"What's going on? What's happened?" Jack asks seriously confused.

"Did we….you know, last night?" Phoenix asks him diving for her pants, her head throbbing now as Jack puts on the lamp.

"You are kidding right?" Jack asks her rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"Do I look as though I am kidding?" she asks him as she puts her legs into her trousers.

"What would make you think that and don't you remember?" he asks her really confused now.

"No Jack I don't remember but look under the sheet and you might figure it out," she tells him and he looks and doesn't see anything out of the usual and then it clicks.

"Oh, you mean that? I sleep naked all the time, ask Ianto," he asks her realising.

"Yes, that. God this bloody hurts," she say as she gets hold of head again.

"Let me look at that," he tells her getting out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist and he goes to her.

He looks at her head and there is a right lump on her forehead and it was bruising.

"That's a nasty one. I'm going to have to watch you for concussion now," he tells her as the sheet starts to slip.

"What the hell was I doing in your bed while you were butt naked and never mind concussion, I don't get that but I am getting a bloody headache," Phoenix replies trying not to notice that the sheet was slipping further down.

"Right. You back in bed and I'll get some pain killers," Jack orders Phoenix as he moves to the ladder and start climbing it to his office.

"You had better give me answers Harkness," Phoenix tells him going to the bottom of the ladder and shouting through the hatch.

"Shut up and get back into bed," Jack shouts back down from his office so she does but now with her pants on.

Jack soon makes his way down the ladder and back over to the bed with a glass of water in his hand. He climbs on the bed managing not to spill any or lose his sheet. He passed Phoenix the glass of water and the two pills that were hidden underneath the glass.

"Take these. They are one of Owens concoctions and I swear by them," Jack tells her as she takes them and puts the glass on the side and then settles down on the bed.

"What am I doing here Jack? We didn't did we?" Phoenix asks him hoping that he said no so she didn't have to wipe his memory again but wanting him to say yes at the same time.

"Well after about the third time we were that tired we just had to sleep," he tells her seeing the look on her face.

"Kidding," he tells her and she kicks him out of the bed and Jack exits minus the sheet and then gets up, everything visible and Phoenix looks away and he gets back in bed.

"Just like old times, you kicking me out of bed. I have the bump to prove it," Jack tells her as she turns to him again.

"Don't say stuff like that Jack. It's not fair reminding me of when we were together. Why am I even here?" Phoenix asks him as he gently moves a blonde curl off of her face.

"I kissed you out in the hub and you kissed me back but when we got hot and heavy, you pretty much passed out on me so I brought you down here to sleep and as you slept, I got in and held onto you in case you had nightmare. I only put my arm around you, I didn't do anything else. You weren't in any fit state and needed to sleep otherwise it might have been a different story," Jack tells her as she looks into his eyes, only seeing the truth in them.

"Thank you Jack," Phoenix tells him and gives him a kiss on the cheek but as she goes back to her pillow Jack puts his hand on the side of her face.

"Why did you wipe my memory Phoenix? What did you take from me? Did we make love on the dead planet because if we did, I want those memories back," Jack says as he strokes her face.

"It doesn't work like that Jack. Once I have taken the memories, I can't give them back and I have to live with them. I did it for you. I took away the memory of us together so you wouldn't feel guilty over Ianto," Phoenix tells him.

"Didn't I have the right to choose whether I wanted to keep those memories because I did, I do want them," Jack tells her running his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Don't Jack. I'm not worth losing Ianto over. I'll be gone in a few days, gone for good and then I will be a distant memory. I love you Jack but I'm not worth that. I know what it is like to lose the one you love," Phoenix tells him.

"I'm still here Phoenix. I only have you for another few days and then once you have destroyed The Devourer, you will go back to being the Dark Avenger and I won't see you again, you'll be saving someone else," Jack tells her and a tear falls from her eye.

"No Jack. I won't go back to being the Dark Avenger and saving other people. I meant it when I said this is my last stand. I'm too tired to keep doing this. I am worn out. I can't do this anymore knowing that I have nothing of my own to fight for," she tells him sitting up and pulling away from his hand.

"No Phoenix. I won't let this happen. You can't give up. There are people out there that need you, I need you," he tells her sitting up next to her.

"There's no use in trying to change my mind Jack. You of all people know that when I have made my mind up that's it. At least I will have saved Earth in the process," Phoenix tells him grabbing her boots from the bottom of the bed and she heads for the ladder.

"Don't do this to me Phoenix. Don't leave me again," he tells her as she reaches the ladder.

"I have made your choice for you Jack. It's Ianto. Be happy Jack," Phoenix tells him and she climbs the ladder leaving Jack behind her.

When she reaches the office, she closes the hatch locking it. As she walks through the hub, the tears fall as she had said goodbye to the only man she had ever loved and for good this time. Her mind was made up and there was no backing down from it. She had focus now and make plans of her own as she knew that Jack would try and stop her. She had to step up the training, she had lost too much time. She needed to speak to General Stanley, Captain Terry and Captain Matthews. She needed to give them orders of her own. She couldn't let Jack or the Torchwood team distract her and she needed to protect them. They were the important ones for reasons she would never tell them.

She sat down on the sofa and but her boots on, tying them and then she moved over to Toshiko's computer. Phoenix accessed the hub's computer and brought up the personal files for General Stanley, Captain Terry and Captain Matthews. She had to make her choice. She had to trust one of them and reading through, her choice was Captain Matthews. She located where Captain Timothy Matthews was at that moment and wrote the co-ordinates down. She turned the computer off and slid the piece of paper in her pocket and as she accessed a Vortex, the hatch finally opened but too late. She had disappeared and Jack stood alone in the hub, sheet wrapped around his waist and tears on his cheeks.


	31. Chapter 31

Confessions.

Something wasn't right. Ianto could see it by the way he was acting. There was no look on his face, nothing in his eyes and he was actually doing the paperwork that he had been bugging Jack to do for the last few weeks. Jack had something on his mind and it was troubling Jack so troubling Ianto. It was like Jack had lost something and found nothing to replace it. Phoenix wasn't in the hub either though Jack had called him last night to say that Phoenix was up and about, had eaten but was so tired that she needed to sleep. Ianto had half expected to see her when he came into the hub that morning but there was no sign of her.

Ianto stood at the door of Jack's office with Jack's coffee in his hands and watch him. Jack was sat at his desk, the lamp on and the file out in front of him and though it had looked like Jack was writing in the file, Ianto looked closer and Jack wasn't writing. He walked into the office and put the coffee down, Jack didn't even flinch at Ianto's arrival.

"Is everything ok Jack? You don't seem your usual self this morning," Ianto asks him.

"I keep reading the same line over and over again and it still doesn't make sense and I can't get past it," Jack tells Ianto so he walks around the desk to Jack and reads the line that Jack is referring to.

"It makes sense to me but that's not what's wrong is it Jack?" Ianto asks him sitting on the corner of the desk.

"No it isn't Yan. Why is she so stubborn?" Jack asks as he leans back in his chair.

"Phoenix! I take it that the talk didn't go as well as hoped?" Ianto asks him knowing full well that they had had the talk that had be looming.

"The talk went ok Yan. We each told each other how we felt. It's not that. It's something she said afterwards and I'm worried that I can't change her mind. She is so stubborn," Jack only half explains.

"What was it that she said?" Ianto asks now curious as to what she could say to make him this worried.

"I need to tell you something Ianto but it isn't going to be easy," Jack tells him knowing that he needed to be honest with Ianto.

"What is it Jack?" Ianto asks him looking a little worried himself now.

"You know I haven't quiet been right since Phoenix arrived and that my head as been all over the place. Phoenix and I talked last night and laid our cards on the table about how we felt about each other and she told me that she loved me, always had and always will," Jack starts knowing that he was coming to the worst bit.

"We all know that Jack. The whole team knows. We all have eyes," Ianto tells him.

"You know I love you Yan. You know what we have been through to be together and I would do it all again so I could be with you, as a couple," Jack starts and Ianto's face becomes more worried.

"What is it Jack?" Ianto asks fearing the worst.

"I love her Ianto. I have thought about her many times since I thought I had lost her. Seeing her back, alive, has brought all the feelings I had for her back and there are a lot of feelings Yan. I love her and I can't get away from the fact that I do," Jack tells him worried about how he was going to react.

"Is that all Jack? I know you love her, I was waiting for you to figure it out Jack. I have seen the way you look at her, the way you act around her, the way you try and protect her. I probably knew it before you did Jack," Ianto tells him with a smile.

"You mean that you aren't angry?" Jack asks him really confused.

"Why would I be angry Jack? Because you love Phoenix? I still love Lisa and she is dead but it doesn't mean that I love you any less Jack because I love her still. Is that what you were worried about?" Ianto asks Jack with a smile.

"Not just that. Phoenix told me last night that this will be her last stand," Jack tells him and Ianto's smile drops.

"What does she mean by that?" Ianto asks him standing up form the desk.

"I can't even bare to think about what that means never mind saying it," Jack tells him as he watches Ianto walking around the office.

"She isn't saying that she…..you know," Ianto asks him not able to say it either.

"I know that's what she is saying. She said that she is too tired, too warn out to do this and while she is fighting for everyone else, she has nothing of her own to fight for. She isn't planning to come back from this Yan," Jack tells him.

"Do you believe her?" Ianto asks him now almost as worried as Jack.

"That's why I'm worried Yan. When she makes her mind up, it's almost impossible to get her to change it. I think that she is really going to do this and I can't let her do that. I can't let her go again, not after everything. She is too special to just let go. Imagine all the good she has done and what she can still do," Jack tells him and Ianto looks at him as though he agreed.

"We can't let her do this Jack. We need to show her what she is fighting for, that there is something for her and that she has us, all of us," Ianto tells him coming to the desk again.

"How are we going to do that?" Jack asks him really having no clue except to promise her things he couldn't deliver though he wanted too.

"Leave it with me. I'll think of something and get the others on side too. This is going to take team work," Ianto tells Jack ask Jack gets up and goes to him.

"And that is why I love you Yan," Jack tells him and kisses him gently.

* * *

9:12 am and the whole team is in the hub. The team had gotten settled in and Ianto was handing the coffee's out.

"Guys, I need your help with something important. Jack knows about this but I've told Jack that I will handle it," Ianto starts but then Owen butts in.

"Oh great. Ianto has gone all special ops on us," he says thinking that he was being funny but one look from Ianto showed him that he wasn't.

"This is very serious Owen so shut up and listen," Ianto replies shocking everyone, Jack had definitely rubbed off on him.

"It's Phoenix. She told Jack last night that her battle with The Devourer will be her last battle, her last stand," Ianto tells the team and they all look at each other.

"Hang on a minute Ianto. What are you trying to say because it sounds to me as though Phoenix isn't coming back from this battle?" Gwen asks him and his face changes from serious to almost mournful.

"That's what I am saying. She isn't planning to survive this. Jack says that she has given up the fight. She said that this is her last mission," Ianto explains to them.

"We can't let that happen. She is risking everything just being here. She is risking a Paradox by even being on Earth and then when The Devourer comes, she is risking herself to defend us from it," Toshiko tells the team.

"But how do we stop her? By what I have seen already she is as stubborn as Jack if not more?" Owen asks.

"We are going to show her what she is fighting for, show her that she doesn't have to be alone in this and that she has to live," Ianto tells them.

"And how do we do that Ianto?" Toshiko asks.

"We take her out into Cardiff and show her a little fun. We are going to show her all the great things that she would be leaving behind. We need to get her mind on something other than what she has her mind on at the moment. The things is, I don't know what she likes so I need ideas," Ianto tells them and as they take a second to think about it, the hub is flooded in orange/yellow light and a Vortex appears and they know it's Phoenix.


	32. Chapter 32

Underhanded Tactics.

Phoenix strolls over to the team and they trying and look as though they hadn't just been talking about her but Phoenix senses the tension but she can't read what.

"Training today after the meeting this morning and we need to step it up. We have lost too much time, granted it's my fault but still. You are not prepared and you need to be. I left some armour here for you last night but don't worry, it's not full body armour. It's just to give you a little protection so if I could ask you to join me at the sofa area and we can work out the armour for each of you," Phoenix tells them walking through them to the four piles of armour sat on the coffee table.

"How did we not see them when we came in?" Owen asks but then again, he never noticed much until after his first cup of coffee.

"Glad to see you up and about Phoenix. You scared the hell out of us," Gwen tells her as the rest of the team join Phoenix.

"I'm almost at 100% so I'm fine. Right armour. Each set of armour is comprised of a chest plate, a back plate and armour plating for both lower and upper arms. They are easy to attach though you will need someone else to help you put the chest and back plate on as that is a two man or woman job. Ianto, if I could just demonstrate on you please?" Phoenix asks him, her face not giving anything away at all, there was nothing there.

Ianto steps up to Phoenix's side and when he faces the team, Phoenix removes his jacket, folding it neatly and hanging it over the nearest sofa and picking up the chest plate.

"If you could stand sideways on please Ianto?" she asks him so he does.

"The other person places the chest plate on you and once you are comfortable, make sure that the straps are lose and not tucked into the chest plate, laying them across the shoulders. The padding it there so that they don't dig into your shoulders after prolonged use. While you hold the chest plate in place, the other person takes the back plate making sure that the buckles are again on the outside and fits it. Once in place, with one hand, loosely fasten the buckle on both shoulders. Then you fasten the ones at the side making sure that whoever is wearing it is comfortable, able to move and breath freely and then you tighten the ones at the top. The arm ones are simple, just make sure that you have the fastenings on the inside of your arms over the material. Now if you could get your armour on so I can see if there are any alterations that need doing. Toshiko, yours is at the left followed by Gwen's then Ianto's and last, Owens," she tells them and she sits and watches them putting the armour on.

Phoenix keeps an eye on the time as she knows the meeting was approaching, a meeting that she was going to turn upside down on Jack without warning. She couldn't tell him as he would try and stop her and she had to do it for Torchwood's sake. By 9:32am, the team had finally gotten the armour on and Phoenix inspected it, checking each one of them over making sure they were on properly and secure.

"Right you can take them off now but you will need them on for training from now on as you will be wearing them on the day. Just some extra protection though your backs will be covered," Phoenix tells them and they don't pick on it.

Phoenix watches as the time ticks away and when the time was right, Phoenix gets up when no-one is looking, takes Toshiko's PDA and makes her way to the board room quickly. She secures the doors by adding her own seals to them and she sits in the middle of the glass table in the board room. Putting her hand over Toshiko's PDA, Phoenix accesses the hub's servers and sets everything up that she needs. She turns off all the camera's in the board room, any audio link, anything that would allow Jack and the team to know what was going on in the board room. Lastly, Phoenix made it so that she had full control over the hub's computer system and anyone else trying to get in would be denied access, especially Toshiko.

Seeing the time, Phoenix closed her eyes and erection a force field around the room that wouldn't allow anything or anyone in. Once that was done, Phoenix waited until the signal came, the signal that told her that they were ready and she turned the monitors on.

"Good morning gentlemen," Phoenix announces and looking back at her was General Stanley, Captain Terry and Captain Matthews.

"Good morning Phoenix," comes their reply in unison.

"This is a secure link as I have assumed control of the hub's main computer and they have no way of tracing this broadcast. As promised, all measures have been taken. Do you still stand by the agreements that we made in person in the early hours of this morning, that what is said in this room between the four of us remains between the four of us?" she asks them.

"I do," comes from all three in unison.

"Captain Jack Harkness has been relieved of command over this mission and I will take command of this mission as he no longer acts in the interest of the planet but has his own agenda. Is that still agreeable?" Phoenix asks them.

"It is," they reply.

"Then let us begin. General Stanley. How are preparations coming along?" Phoenix asks him.

"As per your instructions, all troops have nearly reached Cardiff and will commence the immediate evacuation of Cardiff, removing every person of importance first and the young woman you mentioned followed by the rest of Cardiff. Evacuation of Cardiff should be complete by midnight in two days time. As per your other instructs, said troops will remain in Cardiff until the evening before The Devourers arrival when they will then leave to the border and the only troops that will remain are the 50 best that I have selected at your request," he tells her.

"Excellent General Stanley. Captain Terry. Where do you stand on preparations?" Phoenix asks him.

"The Valiant is on stand by and will launch as to your instructions at 0400hrs of the morning The Devourer arrives. I have selected the best pilots we have and borrowed a few from America who will be arriving later today. I will keep you updated on their arrival and then arrange the meet between yourself and all the pilots including myself," he tells her.

"I wait for your call. Captain Matthews. Where are you up to?" she asks him.

" I have selected the 5 personal sharp shooters, one for each member of Torchwood. I have instructed them that they are to cover their own member of Torchwood and that under no circumstance are Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper or Ianto Jones to be injured. They have been given the descriptions of the markings on the back plates to identify each member of Torchwood. My team will be with Torchwood in hand to hand combat with the enemy and I will be at your side via your personal instructions. The sharp shooter for Captain Jack Harkness awaits your meeting for his personal instructions," Captain Matthews tells her.

"Then preparations are well under way. When Captain Harkness makes contact as he will, play along, let him believe that he is in control of the mission but under no circumstance must he know what we are doing. By the time he realises what is going on, it will be too late. Thank you gentlemen for your attendance this morning and I look forward to our first personal meeting at 0800hrs tomorrow at the designated co-ordinates. Thank you for your co-operation and I will speak you to all tomorrow," Phoenix closes the meeting.

"Until 0800hrs tomorrow then Phoenix and can I just extend all our thanks for the work you are performing and are about to perform," Captain Terry tells Phoenix and the other two nod in agreement.

"Anything to protect Earth Captain," Phoenix smiles and ends the link.

The screens go blank and Phoenix picks up the PDA, putting her hand over it again and setting everything to how it was before she reset it. Getting off of the table, Phoenix slips the PDA into her pocket and took down the force field around the room and then breaking the seals on the door. Phoenix made her way to the range and set up the weapons as cover for what she had just done and then made her way back to the main hub area where the team were all busy working minus the body armour.

"Is there no meeting or something?" Phoenix asks as it was now after 10am and the meeting would have been due to start if she hadn't of interfered.

"Jack said that they called off today as they are busy moving troops to Cardiff ready for the mass evacuation of Cardiff. They said that the evacuation will start tonight and once the troops are here, an alert will be put over the news from the home office," Gwen tells Phoenix as she reaches the work stations.

"So what are you lot doing then?" Phoenix asks them.

"Jack has me doing troop location and direction," Toshiko tells Phoenix and one by one they tell her what Jack has them doing, all stuff that will take a while to do knocking Phoenix's training out of the picture.

She stormed into the office were she found Ianto and Jack talking over coffee.

"What do you think you are playing at Harkness," she shouts at him scaring the hell out of Ianto and making him jump.

"What do you mean what the hell do I think I'm playing at?" he asks her as Ianto gets off of the desk.

"Out Ianto," Phoenix barks and without hesitation, Ianto leaves Jack's off closing the door behind himself.

"I need to train them Jack. Why have you put them on something that will take hours? They should be in the range being trained so that when The Devourers minions come, they won't be slaughtered. Do you want them to die because I can only do so much to protect them Jack before I have to concentrate on The Devourer," she tells him with her hands on his desk and leaning over the desk a little.

"You can have them later in the afternoon. It's no problem," Jack tells her thinking that she was over reacting a little.

"I want them on that range at 1300hrs and they will be there for at least 2 hours. They are way behind schedule Jack. They won't survive if they don't train. I know," she tells him as she heads for the door.

"What do you mean you know?" he asks her as she opens the door but she disregards him leaving the office, slamming the door behind her.

"The range at 1300hrs in armour. Have dinner on his time and not mine. You have work to do," Phoenix tells the rest of the team as she brings up a Vortex and disappears into it as Jack opens the door.

"She's gone Jack," Ianto tells him.


	33. Chapter 33

_**I write this with tears in my eyes and those of you who have seen day four will know what I mean. How can they do this? It is beyond me. I am destroyed and am finding hard to write now. **_

Preparing For That Day.

Phoenix sat on her bed with the pen in one hand and paper in the other hand as she gazed at the photo of her and Jack on the beach. That was one of the most perfect moments in her life, her long life and she tried to hold onto that she see stepped ever closer to hell. She knew that she had the tiniest of chances of getting out of hell alive but she doubted that she would, she wasn't sure that she wanted to get out of hell. She looked at what she had already written and then wrote the last line. This letter was important, it was for Jack when she didn't make it and would be given to Captain Matthews the day The Devourer would come.

Phoenix signed it and then put it in an envelope and hid it amongst her things in the safest place. Phoenix looked at her watch and it had only just reached 12 midday but she couldn't stay there any longer. She had been there for 6 months already and it was lonely. There was no signs of life, no noises and she craved that. The sound of human life in all it's glory. She picked up her weapons belt and slung it around her waist, catching it on the other side and fastening it in the middle. She walked outside into the bright sun and felt the heat on her face and arms. The air was hot and dry as she called a Vortex and it opened in front of her. She stepped onto the metal floor of the hub, dust on her boots and the team are looking at her as though she were something they hadn't seen before.

"What?" she asks them and they all shack their heads.

"Would you like some coffee Phoenix? I'm just about to put some on," he asks her.

"Coffee would be nice Ianto. Thanks," she tells him as she closes the Vortex behind her.

She goes and sits down on the sofa and she watches as the team exchange glances, they knew something she didn't and she didn't like it. Ianto came back with her coffee and handed it to her with the strangest of smiles and she knew for sure that something was going on.

"What's going on?" she asks them and they all look at each other as though they don't know what she is talking about.

"Nothing is going on Phoenix," Toshiko replies and goes back to her lunch as she typed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

1300 hrs came and Owen, Toshiko, Gwen and Ianto walked onto the range in their body armour and they looked like a small army. It was the way she needed them to look. Then Jack walked in behind them and stood to the side.

"Why are you here Jack? I only need them here," she asks him as the team pick up their weapons from the table.

"I thought I would come and watch. See how they get on. I'll stay out of the way," he tells her as the team stands on their marks.

"Make sure you keep out of the way and quiet while your at it," she tells him really not wanting him there.

"Yes boss," Jack tells her saluting but when he sees the look on her face, he stops.

Phoenix orders them into their stances, each one different according to their sword. After running through what they had already learnt, Phoenix moves onto the next thing.

"You are now going to use those moves against me. You need to learn how to come at someone with what I have shown you and you need to experience your strike hitting something or it will take you by surprise on the battle field and you don't want that. I will not attack you, I will just defend and there is no chance in hell that you will injure me as you aren't anywhere near good enough," Phoenix tells them.

She senses their reluctance to attack her so she starts to get just a little angry.

"If you don't do this, if you don't learn, you will die. Ianto, how do you think Jack and your sister will feel? Gwen, how will Rhys feel when he finds out. Not one of you wants to die do you?" she asks them as she drawers her swords from her belts.

Gwen raises her sword and so does Ianto as he looks at Jack and they attack both at the same time. Phoenix smiles as she defends against their blows, one after another and then Owen and Toshiko joined in. Jack watched as Phoenix was in her element. He watched as with both swords in her hands, she defended against all four of them at the same time, shouting advice to them as they went along. Jack thought how beautiful she looked, how beautiful she always looked when she fought, her blond hair flying around in all directions, swapping how she held the swords in her hand so fast that no-one saw it, her body twisting and turning as swords came flying at her from all directions.

He couldn't watch her anymore so he looked at Ianto instead. The team soon tired, not used to the fast pace and they had been at it nearly 2 hours, the armour starting to get heavy on them. She decided to cut them some slack as they had done better than she expected them to.

"Stop!" she shouts and they slow down and stop, bringing their weapons down and finally breathing almost collapsing on the floor.

"You did well today. I am proud of each of you. The only thing, tomorrow, can you just attack me instead of me having to say those things to you because despite what you might think, I don't actually like saying things like that," she tells them as they look up at her.

She sheathed her swords and then went around the team taking their weapons as they got their breath back. She took them back to the table and started to lay them back in the bag.

"You looked beautiful in your element," Jack tells her as he stands by the table and strokes her hand.

"Don't Jack. I made your choice for you. I told you that," she tells him as she pulls her hand away and carries on putting the swords away.

"But I had no say in that choice did I?" he asks her as she puts the bag under the table.

"Right then you guys. I will see you in the morning for more training. Rest up because your going to need your strength, she tells them all as she heads to the door of the range.

"Wait a minute Phoenix. There is something we want to say before you go," Ianto tells her and she stops and turns slowly.

"We don't want you to go back to that place on your own. We want you to stay here with us and we want you to come on a Torchwood night out. It's long over due and after what we are going to be doing in a couple of days, I think we need to let our hair down," Ianto tells her and she feels an uncomfortable mix of uneasy and happily surprised that they would want her to come out with them.

"Who's going and where as I can't really go out there, Paradox," she reminds them.

"That's taken care of. Gwen went shopping earlier and got something for you to wear in your size, Owen has found us a nice pub to go to, Toshiko found a nice restaurant to go to and I have arranged travel and I will make sure that you won't cause a Paradox. It will be all of us including you Jack and we don't want any arguments," Ianto tells them both, Phoenix and Jack.

"I don' do out Ianto, you know that," Jack tells him.

"Well you are tonight. We will be on standby in case but we are going out, all 6 of us and I am having no argument," Ianto tells him.

"Not to nit pick but I haven't got anything to do my hair with and such," Phoenix tells them.

"That's why you are coming home with me," Gwen tells Phoenix.

"What about Rhys?" she asks Gwen not sure if she wanted to meet him or not, another memory to wipe.

"He's fine. He's going to be at work until later so we will have the flat to ourselves," Gwen tells her with a toothy smile.

"And when is this all going to happen?" Jack asks feeling very much out of his comfort zone.

"Well, we're all going now but Ianto is staying here for a little while and then we are all being picked up," Toshiko tells him and Gwen grabs hold of Phoenix's arm and starts to drag her out of the range.

"Jack," Phoenix shouts back and he shrugs at her.

* * *

Gwen and Phoenix arrive outside Gwen's flat in her car and Gwen turns the engine off and both women get out of the car and Gwen looks it up. Gwen takes Phoenix up to the flat and let's them both in.

"You make yourself comfortable in the lounge and I will be back in a second," Gwen tells Phoenix disappearing as Phoenix went into the lounge.

Phoenix looked around and even though the flat was smaller and compact, it was very homely and loved. Phoenix looked around the pictures and there were pictures of Gwen and Rhys, Gwen and her family and Rhys and his family. Phoenix carried on looking around and felt her heart break as she craved this, a life, a family and a home.

"You must get lonely running around on your own from place to place and fighting other peoples wars?" Gwen asks her standing at the corner of the wall.

"It's peaceful but yes, it's lonely," Phoenix admits.

"I am running you a bath as I thought you don't get many baths doing what you do," Gwen tells her.

"You didn't have to do that for me Gwen. Why are you doing all this? Why are all of you doing this for me?" Phoenix asks her.

"To say thank you. So we can all have a little fun before hell happens," Gwen tells her and Phoenix knows that she is lying but she let her carry on anyway.

"You get in the bath and will bring you some towels. There should be everything you need in there but if you need something, just call. I'll put the kettle on and makes us a coffee," Gwen tells Phoenix and smiles at her and Phoenix smiles back.


	34. Chapter 34

_Still mourning for you know who._

Torchwood Night Out.

Phoenix stands in front of the mirror and she doesn't quite recognise herself. She didn't look like a soldier anymore, she looked like a woman, a feminine woman. Her hair was done, she had a little make-up on and she felt totally different.

"I look like a woman and not a soldier. This is strange. I haven't looked like this in a very long time," Phoenix says to Gwen who is stood behind her, looking at her in the mirror.

"Your gorgeous. Under those combats, you have a beautiful figure. I know why Jack fell for you," Gwen smiles in the mirror but Phoenix doesn't smile and then Gwen puts her hand in Phoenix's.

"It'll be ok," Gwen tells Phoenix.

* * *

Gwen's door bell rings and Gwen rushes to the intercom.

"Yes," Gwen answers.

"We are all waiting outside," Ianto tells her over the com.

"Be down in a minute," Gwen replies and then grabs her handbag from the lounge.

Both woman leave the flat together but Phoenix isn't sure of why she is even doing this but she went along with it anyway. As they opened the main door, Ianto is stood waiting for them and the limo is waiting with the door open and Toshiko, Owen and Jack looking out of the door to see Gwen and Phoenix.

"You look beautiful," Ianto tells her as Phoenix walks past and she smiles at him.

"I see what you like about her. She is beautiful," Owen tells Jack and Toshiko slaps him but he smiles at her to remind her that she was with him, Jack simply looking at her remembering the night of the ball with the black gown, feeling the same as he did then.

Phoenix got in the limo after Gwen and Ianto gets in last. Nearly all the way to the restaurant, Phoenix looks out of the window, watching the world pass her by. Everyone laughs and jokes on the journey but Jack and Phoenix who were silent.

"This is going to sound really stupid Phoenix but do you look like you? I mean, like you look now?" Ianto asks Phoenix as they arrive at the restaurant.

"I know what you meant and yes, I look like me, like I look now," Phoenix tells him not looking at him still watching out of the window, life happening all around her.

Ianto gets out first to make sure that the coast is clear and then he comes back to the car.

"Everything is clear so come on," Ianto tells everyone coming to the door of the limo and everyone gets out, Jack waiting until last, getting out after Phoenix.

"You look beautiful," Jack whispers into her ear as she steps out of the limo but Phoenix didn't reply to his comment stepping out in front of a beautiful, Chinese restaurant.

The team all goes inside and they are escorted to their table, Toshiko and Owen sitting together, Ianto and Jack sitting together and then Gwen grabs the seat next to Owen and the only seat left is the one next to Jack, Ianto being on the other side of him. He smiled at her as she sat down but she didn't smile back. Everyone looked at the menu's, deciding loudly what they wanted to eat, Phoenix not saying anything, just watching everyone else, even Jack was finally talking but Phoenix didn't. She felt uncomfortable with them. The waiter came along and took the food order and then the drinks order. Everyone gave their drinks order and then they turned to Phoenix.

"Water please," Phoenix asks him with a smile and the waiter smiled back, leaving the table.

"Why aren't you having something to drink other than water?" Owen asks her as she was the only one not drinking something containing alcohol.

"There is no point in my drinking as it would be a waste of money. I can't get drunk. There is something in my genes that doesn't allow chemicals of any kind to affect me which includes alcohol," Phoenix tells the team and they are laugh.

"I was there when she drank almost a whole regiment under the table and was still as sober as a judge," Jack backs her up.

"Does that go for all chemicals?" Toshiko asks her curiously.

"All chemicals. None of it works on me, not even Retcon which is a long story which I can't get into," Phoenix tells them knowing that was yet to happen.

"Cheap date then," Owen replies and both Gwen and Tosh slap him, one on either side of him.

The drinks arrive and every tucks in as Phoenix looks at her glass of water. She would love to have experience just once, what it was like to get drunk, even just tipsy. She never had and never would, like other things she would never experience. The food came fast and everyone tucks in, laughing and joking, Jack winding Owen up as usual, cross conversations but the only one who didn't speak was Phoenix. It was almost as though they had forgotten that she was actually there. Phoenix knew that she was the outsider, feeling it in every part of her and as she watched them, she picked at her food. It all became too much for Phoenix and she suddenly got up and left the table, walking past everyone and to the toilets.

"Where's she going?" Toshiko asks the team as she notices Phoenix leaving without word.

"She's going to the ladies," Ianto tells her and they go back to what they were doing but after 5 minutes, Gwen notices that Phoenix still isn't back.

"She's been gone a while Ianto," Gwen tells him and the team stop.

"I hope that she is still here," Ianto replies looking towards the ladies.

"Why? It's not as though any of us have really spoken to her while we've been here," Jack tells the team and by the look on their faces, they knew he was right.

Gwen got up from the table and went to the ladies after her. Gwen looked around where the sinks were but didn't see Phoenix but then she noticed that one of the doors of the cubicles was closed so she went over to it and knocked on the door.

"Are you in there Phoenix?" Gwen asks and the door opens and Phoenix steps out, Gwen could see that she had been crying.

"What's wrong Phoenix because I can see you have been crying?" Gwen asks her as Phoenix goes to the sinks.

"It doesn't matter. You go back out there and have fun with your friends," Phoenix tells her splashing her face with water but making sure that she didn't wash the make up off.

"You don't cry over nothing Phoenix and what do you mean my friends? We are all here for you," Gwen tells her.

"No Gwen, your not. You lot have brought me out to make yourselves feel better. I know that Jack has told you, told you what I am going to do so, this is making yourselves feel better," Phoenix tells her as Gwen looks at her in the mirror.

"That isn't it at all. We are thankful that you are going to be doing this, for getting us ready, protecting us and knowing how hard it must be for you to be so close to Jack whilst doing all this and knowing that he is with Ianto," Gwen tells her.

"So it's out of pity then? Just go back to them and I will be out in a minute," Phoenix tells Gwen and she sees that she isn't going to win with Phoenix.

"Is she still in there?" Toshiko asks Gwen as she reaches the table and sits down.

"She was in there and she had been crying. She thinks that we all pity her and by what she was saying, she doesn't feel that she is any part of this team. This isn't working Ianto, Jack," Gwen tells them and just as she does, Phoenix comes out of the toilets and comes back to the table.

"I am going to go but thank you for the food and clothes. I will settle my expenses in the morning. Enjoy your night out and have fun," Phoenix tells them and heads for the door.

"I'll go after her," Ianto tells the team and gets up and leaves after her without word from anyone.

He finds her about to head down an alleyway and Ianto knew that if he didn't get there in enough time, she would be gone. As he reaches the top of the alleyway, he sees her reach for her Vortex Manipulator.

"Don't Phoenix. Don't go," Ianto shouts to her as he runs to her.

"It's better I do Ianto but you lot have fun tonight and I will see you at training tomorrow so don't get too drunk," she tells him as the Vortex appears in front of her but as she is about to step inside, Ianto grabs hold of her arm and pulls her away from the Vortex.

"Just give me 5 minutes. That's all I ask, 5 minutes and then you can leave if you want," Ianto asks her holding onto her arm.

"What's the point Ianto? So you can pity me?" she asks him.

"No. I think you and I need to talk," he tells her.

"You have 5 minutes Ianto and then I am leaving," Phoenix tells him shutting the Vortex down so no-one saw it.

"I know it has taken a lot for you to do all this and tonight we wanted to thank you but you have probably figured that Jack told me what you are planning to do. I know that you have your problems, Paradox's, timelines and then Jack. I know that it can't be easy to see Jack and I together, not when you have loved him for so long and yes, I know he still loves you and I know that he has to make his choice and I am ok with that," Ianto tells her.

"I have made Jack's choice for him. I have walked away no matter how much it hurts so you don't have worry about Jack and I anymore Ianto," Phoenix tells him not being able to look him in the eyes.

"Oh Phoenix," Ianto starts but Phoenix jumps in.

"Don't Ianto. Don't pity me. I can't bare people pitying the Demigoddess that fights for everyone else, fights everyone else's wars but has nothing of her own except her nightmares," Phoenix tells him, a single tear runs down her face and she turns away from Ianto.

"Don't cry Phoenix. I can't bared to see people hurting especially as much as you are. I know a little of what you feel but I really couldn't imagine myself in your shoes. I, the team just wanted to show you that there is something to fight for, something to come back for. We wanted to show you the joy and the happiness of life. We want you to go up against The Devourer not knowing that there is something out there other than what your life has been. We don't want you to give up," Ianto tells her as they stand in the alleyway.

"I have lived a long time Ianto. Fought so many battles of my own and so many battles for other people, I'm tired Ianto. The things I see when I close my eyes would drive normal people insane. I'm not as strong as I used to be. Too many things have happened and I made the mistake of caring. I used to go in, do what I needed to do and walk out again, no thanks, no feeling about it but after I meet Jack again, everything changed and I have been getting weaker and weaker in my heart and soul. Please understand that I am not doing this to make anyone feel guilty Ianto, least of all Jack. I just don't have the strength to do this anymore, I can't live with the memories and the nightmares anymore and no-one can take them away from me like I can take them away for other people," Phoenix tells him and Ianto knows that she is telling him the truth, he knew and it hurt him to see her hurting though he didn't really know her but he felt her pain and a tear runs down his face.

"Don't cry for me Ianto. It's just my time. Everyone eventually has to die, even Jack will but so far in the future when none of us are around. I am at peace with the fact that I have chosen to do it now, protecting the Earth, protecting Torchwood, Torchwood Cardiff, defenders of planet Earth," she tells him as she wiped the tear from his cheek with a little smile on her face.

"Go back to your friends and to your lover, take his hand and enjoy him, enjoy what you have. Go and live, have fun, laugh and be happy Ianto Jones. I will see you in the morning," Phoenix tells him as she turns away from him.

"No. Not without you. Come back with me Phoenix. Have some fun, even just a little. We want you to be there with us. Take my hand and come with me, please," Ianto almost pleads with her as she turns to look at him, his hand stretched out in front of him.

"You know that nothing will change my mind don't you?" she asks him with a mournful look on her face.

"I know," he says to her quietly, knowing that she was telling him the truth.

Phoenix reaches out and takes his hand and Ianto holds onto her hand tightly as they walk out of the alleyway together.


	35. Chapter 35

I send this a destroyed person as I have just seen day five. I don't know what to do now. I am lost. Someone help. Long Live TORCHWOOD.

Letting Their Hair Down.

Ianto and Phoenix arrive back at the restaurant just in time for the table to be cleared and the bill presented. The team smile at Ianto and Phoenix as they walk back in, hand in hand.

"I'll get the bill," Ianto tells them and he turns to Phoenix and smiles, praying that she wouldn't leave while he was doing it.

He let go of her hand took care of the bill as quickly as he could, almost leaving the Torchwood credit card behind but retrieving it when he was called back for it. He smiled when he saw Phoenix still stood there, the team around her but Jack away from them. Ianto went over to Jack and put his hand on his arm.

"What's wrong Jack?" Ianto asks him gently.

"Nothing's wrong Ianto, honestly," Jack tells him but they both knew he was lying.

Ianto went back over to Phoenix and took hold of her hand again, the team seeing it but he didn't care, he wasn't going to let her disappear until their night was over and it had only just begun. Ianto took them all out to the limo that was still parked outside and they all got in, Ianto making sure that he sat with Phoenix, still holding her hand. As he talked with Toshiko, Phoenix looked at Jack and he was looking right at her. She closes her eyes and gets into Jack's head.

"Don't Jack. I made the choice, I made your choice for you," she tells him so only he could hear.

"And it was the wrong choice Phoenix," he thinks and she hears it just as Jack wanted her to.

She opens her eyes and looks away from him. The rest of the journey was spent with everyone but Jack talking, even Phoenix got involved in some small talk but no long conversations, mostly with Ianto and Gwen though. They arrived and the limo stopped, everyone getting out. It was a huge pub, bigger than most pubs and the team all headed in with Ianto, Phoenix and Jack and the front and Gwen, Tosh and Owen bringing up the rear. There were already quite a few people in the pub but Ianto spotted a table and made a dive for it forgetting that he was still holding Phoenix's hand.

The team sat around the table except Ianto who asked everyone what they wanted to drink, Phoenix ordering an orange and Ianto got Jack to help him at the bar to bring the drinks back.

"Who's up for a game of pool but I must warn you, I am mean when I play?" Owen asks them and Toshiko agrees to play against him.

As Phoenix and Gwen talk at the table, Owen winds Tosh up as he was playing better than she was so when it's Owens turn next, as he hit's the ball, Phoenix motions with her finger and the ball travels in a completely different direction than were it was meant to go, hitting no balls so giving two shots to Tosh. Ianto and Jack come back to the table and Owen comes to get his pint as Tosh takes her two shots, Owen opting to drink instead of swear. As the game goes on, Jack now watching the game, Owen makes the mistake of bragging about a shot he was going to perform that was guaranteed to sink the ball and Phoenix couldn't help herself and once again, she sent the ball in a totally different direction.

"I saw that," Jack tells Phoenix and she smiles.

"He shouldn't brag so much then should he," Phoenix says and Jack smiles remembering what she was like.

"Same old tricks, different game, different time," Jack tells her and her smile fades.

Once Owen and Tosh finished their game, Toshiko winning, Gwen went and played against her and Owen went to play on the fruit machines. It was just Ianto, Jack and Phoenix. Ianto leans in and whispers something into Jack's ear but Phoenix didn't hear as she was focused on a group of men who were looking over them.

"Have you seen those two posh queers over there. The one who thinks he is an extra from an old war film and the other in that posh suit, thinking he is better than all of us, whispering queer stuff into the others ear. We should kick their arses and throw them out. What do you think lads?" the biggest of the men said to his friends and Phoenix had heard enough.

Phoenix closes her eyes for the briefest of seconds and with a flick of the finger, all the men's pints from the group are mysteriously knocked off of the bar, smashing all over the floor but not before soaking the men in lager. Phoenix opens her eyes to watch her work as the glasses drop and a smile creeps across her face at their reactions. Gwen runs over to Phoenix as Jack looks at her, knowing it was her.

"What happened?" Gwen asks as she looks over at the men who were now getting a roasting from the bar manager.

"Some guys hopefully learnt a lesson about queer bashing I think you call it. I'm just going to get a little fresh air," Phoenix tells them and she gets up and goes outside.

Phoenix goes and sits on the wall outside and takes in the fresh nights air. She looked up at the stars, stars she knew so well. She would only see them from Earth a few more times and never see them up close again but she had seen them from a million different angles, up close and from a far.

"Do you miss being out there?" comes a voice from behind her. "Do you?" Phoenix asks Jack as he comes up behind her.

"Sometimes. I don't miss all of it though. I miss the different species, the different races, the new worlds. I'm getting too old for all the rest," Jack tells her as he sits down.

"I know what you mean. We never knew from one mission to the next who or what we would be running into as Intel was usually wrong," Phoenix replies still looking to the stars.

"I meant what I said in the limo, about you making the wrong choice," Jack tells her as he touches her hand.

"I made the right decision Jack. Right for Earth, right for Ianto and right for Torchwood," she tells him as she gets up and walks past him to the stairs.

"Noticed that you didn't say the right choice for either you or me," Jack tells her but she doesn't reply because she knew he was right.

* * *

The night goes on with many more games of pool, Phoenix not playing any as she reminded them that she could make the balls go anywhere she wanted and plenty of drinks, Owen and Gwen drinking the most and Phoenix drinking nothing. Soon it was pub shutting time and Owen and Gwen were more than ready for home. With help of all the others, Gwen and Owen were wrestled into the limo and everyone else jumped in after them. Owen and Tosh were taken home first and Ianto helped Tosh get Owen up the stairs as Phoenix props Gwen up. She was next to be taken back and Phoenix insist that she would take her up as her things were still in Gwen's flat.

Thank god Rhys wasn't home as Phoenix dumped Gwen into bed, taking her coat and boots off but leaving everything else where is was. Phoenix found all her things and grabbed a bag and slung them in and then left the flat securing it for Gwen. She made her way back to the limo knowing that now she was totally alone with both Ianto and Jack and she wasn't looking forward to it at all. Trapped with the man she loved and his lover. She got into the limo and it took off.

"Where are we going now as I can go from anywhere. I just need somewhere no-one will see me," Phoenix tells them both and Jack looks at Ianto.

"You can tell her," Jack tells him passing the buck to Ianto.

"Your not going back to that planet Phoenix, not tonight. Your coming back to my flat and you are going to have a good nights sleep and then breakfast in the morning. Jack and I will watch over you tonight while you sleep so you don't have nightmares," Ianto tells her and she closes her eyes for a second.

"You know it isn't going to work don't you Ianto?" she asks him opening her eyes again.

"I'm not trying to change your mind. I knew that it is set but we still need to get you strong again and you need to eat and sleep for that," he tells her and she laughs to herself.

"You do whatever you think you need to do Ianto Jones," she tells him and then laughs to herself again.

As they made their way to Ianto's flat which didn't take long, Jack kept trying to talk to Phoenix but she kept pushing him out of her head. Phoenix regretted teaching him how to do it but it was convenient on mission, instructing each other and people not hearing them. They soon arrived at Ianto's flat and as he paid the driver a tip, Jack and Phoenix got out of the limo.

"This wasn't my idea Phoenix," Jack tells her but she doesn't answer him.

She looks up at the flat, picking Ianto's out straight away, she knew which one is was, she had been there before but not yet. Ianto finally joined them and walk them up to the flat, Phoenix making sure that she made it look like she didn't know where everything was. They walked into the flat and it was identical to when she had been there and a smile creeps over her face.

"I will take the first shift and Jack will take the second," Ianto tells her as he shows her to the bedroom.

Ianto gets her some PJ pants and a t-shirt to change into and while she got changed, he prepared the sofa for John. Ianto kissed Jack goodnight as Jack gets on the sofa and Ianto goes back into the bedroom where he finds Phoenix in bed and he pulls up a chair, sits next to the bed and watches over her as she sleeps.

* * *

Phoenix awakes a few hours later and turns to see Ianto still sat on the chair but fast asleep. She slowly and quietly knelt up in the bed and gently put her hands on the side of Ianto's face and head, careful not to wake him. Phoenix closed her eyes and then went into Ianto's head and found what she was looking for. It was easier when they were asleep, no barriers.

"Sleep now Ianto Jones and thank you," she tells him kissing him on the cheek.

She takes her hands off of him and she gets out of bed, getting dressed into her own things leaving both the things that Gwen had bought her and the things that Ianto had given her in neat piles, she knew Ianto hated mess. Phoenix opened the bedroom door and crept out, closing the door behind her and she crept through the lounge.

"Where do you think your going?" came Jack's voice from the sofa and a light suddenly came on.

"I'm leaving Jack. Ianto is asleep and will be until 7, I've made sure of that. He needs the rest, I don't," Phoenix tells him as she heads to the door of the flat but just as she reaches the door, Jack grabs her, turns her around and pushes her against the wall next to the door and kisses her but then she pushes him away.

"What are you doing Jack?" she asks him.

"You want me and I want you. You made the wrong choice Phoenix and deep in your heart you know it," he tells her kissing her again.

This time it takes a little while for her to push him away because she wanted this, she wanted Jack but then she realises that she had made the choice to protect Ianto and Jack.

"Stop Jack please. I love you but this hurts," Phoenix tells him and pushes him away far enough to get out of the door.

She moves as fast as she can, heading down the stairs and out of the main door of the flats and down into an alleyway behind the flats. She opens a Vortex as fast as she can and disappears into it. She reaches the other side and falls to her knees, tears streaming down her face, her heart broken. The night had started off shaky but had gotten better, pranks and all and then ended in disaster. She wanted him more than ever.


	36. Chapter 36

Go To Her.

The next morning was uncomfortable for all kinds of reasons for Phoenix. Before going to the hub, she had the private meeting with General Stanley, Captain Terry and Captain Matthews behind Jack's and Torchwoods back. She then met the pilots and showed them what she would look like in battle including Adina so they didn't shoot her out of the sky as that is where her battle was and then she met the sharp shooters and gave Jack's personal sharp shooter his own instructions. Phoenix then pulls Captain Matthews aside and gives him his own special orders. Phoenix then goes to the hub as usual.

"Why did you leave last night Phoenix?" Ianto asks her as she arrives.

"I had to Ianto. Nothing personal. I just have to prepare and it wasn't fair on you. You need your rest too Ianto. I am fine," Phoenix tell him and deep in his heart, he knew she was lying but he couldn't do anything.

As per Phoenix's instructions, General Stanley, Captain Terry and Captain Matthews each played their part and had false meetings with Torchwood, letting Jack think that he was still in charge, Phoenix not adding much to the meetings. Afterwards, Phoenix had the team training. She now made them train twice a day for 2 hours a time, sometimes making them stay at the hub after hours. Things that Torchwood usually dealt with were unusually quiet, even the Weevils were behaving themselves. Owen said that they knew what was coming, they could sense it.

The evacuation of the Cardiff was going to plan and was soon complete. As the days past and the time came closer, tension in the hub rose. They were the only ones that knew what was coming, how bad it could be and what had to be done. Phoenix was now more than confident in the teams ability to handle themselves in the battlefield but secretly knowing that she had arranged back up. Even the Doctor came back, Jack and Phoenix went into the TARDIS to discuss the plan that he had come up with. A way to attract The Devourer to Phoenix and then a way to help her release the energy that she would be taking away from The Devourer as he knew that she could only store so much before she burnt herself out. Despite his plans and trying to convince Phoenix of them, her agreeing but deep down, knowing what she was going to do.

* * *

Each day went like this until the last day, the day the Doctor had left and the day before The Devourer came. Phoenix went to the office, not bothering to knock on the door, just walking in.

"I want them to go home early Jack. I want them to go home and be with each other. Owen and Tosh, Gwen and Rhys because I know he is still in Cardiff and you and Ianto. You all need to go home, be together, make love to each other, whatever you need to do. I'm not asking Jack, I'm telling you," Phoenix tells him leaning over the desk.

"And what about you Phoenix? Who is going to be there for you? Hold you, kiss you, tell you that it is all going to work?" Jack asks her and she stands up straight.

"I don't need anyone Jack. Worry about your team. They are on the front lines tomorrow morning and they need to spend time with the people they love. They need to be in the right frame of mind Jack or this won't work. I am trained. I know what I need to do Jack. Worry about them," she tells him as she heads for the door.

"I worry about you Phoenix. I love you. I want to hold you tonight and tell you that you need to come back. You need to survive this and come back to us, come back to me," Jack tells her standing up behind the desk.

"I won't be coming back Jack. You know that," Phoenix tells him and leaves the office.

Phoenix goes over to Toshiko's computer and lays her hand on it. Before Toshiko can stop Phoenix, she has shut the computers down and then turns the computers off.

"I want you to go home. Go home now. Gwen, go home to Rhys. Owen and Tosh, go home. Ianto, take your Captain home. Go home and be together, enjoy each other, make love to each other, tell each other that you love each other. Do what ever you need to do just go home. Have some time for yourselves. You have a hard day ahead tomorrow. I will see you bright and early back here at 5am to get ready. If any of you are still here in 10 minutes, I will throw you out myself," Phoenix tells them as a tear runs down her cheek.

"What about you Phoenix? Where are you going?" Ianto asks her as tears fall down his face, knowing what she was going to do the next morning.

"I'm going back to the planet Ianto. I have some things to take care of there, some people to see. I'll be back in the morning," Phoenix tells him, tears now streaming down everyone's face, even Owen had a tear in his eye.

"You didn't fail her Phoenix. You didn't fail any of them," Jack tells her standing at the door of his office.

"Yes Jack. Yes I did fail them and now I take their revenge by killing it. Time is running out. Go home," she tells the team and she watches them getting their things together, each of them giving Phoenix a look that says goodbye and she knew it.

Jack joins Ianto at the workstations and they look at her.

"Don't look at me like that. You two have fun tonight," she tells them as she calls up a Vortex, turning from them, tears streaming down her face as she steps inside and disappears.

Jack and Ianto go into the office. Jack heads straight for the bottom drawers of the desk and pulls out the bottle stashed there, pouring himself a glass. Ianto goes to a drawer and opens it, pulling something out and putting it in his pocket.

"You want to be with Phoenix tonight don't you Jack?" Ianto asks Jack as he drinks.

"I'm right where I want to be," Jack tells him taking another sip.

"Don't lie Jack. You know that she needs you and you want to be with her, one last time," Ianto tells Jack and Jack turns to him.

"Where is all this coming from Ianto," Jack asks him.

"You told me that you loved her. I see it with my own two eyes. She loves you more than she cares to admit. She is going to die tomorrow Jack. She is going to die and tonight is her last night and you are really going to tell me that you don't want to be with her, make love to her on her last night?" Ianto asks him knowing all the answers already.

"I know that she is going to die tomorrow Ianto and no matter what I do, no matter how I try, I can't stop her from dying and it is killing me. I want her to survive but you know as much as I do that this isn't going to happen. This isn't fair. I have to choose between you and all of us will lose," Jack tells Ianto looking away from him.

"Yes Jack but Phoenix will lose the most. She loses the man she loves and her life forever. I think you should go to her, you need to go to her," Ianto tells Jack and his head snaps back to Ianto.

"What are you saying Yan? What are you telling me to do?" Jack asks him as Ianto smiles.

"I think you know what I am saying Jack," Ianto smiles at him.

"But why Yan? Why would you suggest this?" Jack asks him stepping closer to Ianto.

"I have my reasons," Ianto tells Jack looking down at the floor.

"And what are those reasons Yan? What could they possibly be?" Jack asks him lifting Ianto's gaze from the floor to his eyes.

"Give her a little happiness before she dies Jack. I think that she deserves that for all that she has done and will do. You are the only man she has ever loved Jack. She has travelled through time and space to come here and save you. She knows that if The Devourer gets it's hands on you, there is a good chance that it could kill you for good," Ianto tells him looking in his eyes.

"That's not all of it though is it Yan?" Jack asks him.

"No Jack. This isn't all of it. You love her and she loves you. She means a lot to you Jack and Gray meant nothing to me but it didn't stop me from sleeping with him and more than once. I'm not saying that this is a game of tit for tat Jack. I betrayed you, cheated on you. I want you, urge you to go to her. I'm not saying that this is going to be easy for me, it isn't but I want you to go. You won't forgive yourself if you don't go Jack," Ianto tells him looking deep into Jack's eyes.

"Why are you doing this Yan?" Jack asks him taking Ianto in his arms.

"Because I love you Jack. I know how Phoenix feels. To love someone so much but not be able to be with them. I have you, we are together but Phoenix, she is so alone. She has been alone for so long and now she has reached the end. We still have to be together Jack but she hasn't got anyone. I know you want to go to her and I know deep in my heart that you do, go to her before it is too late Jack. I will be waiting for you to come back to me," Ianto tells him as tears escape both of their eyes.

"I can't go to her Yan. She isn't on Earth. She's on that planet and I have no way of getting there Yan," Jack tells him and then Ianto smiles.

"You have got a way of getting there, you just haven't thought about it Jack," and Ianto pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to Jack.

"Where did you get this from? It's not Phoenix's and it isn't mine?" Jack asks him totally forgetting.

"I got it from the Vault. It's Gray's. Remember?" Ianto asks him as Jack takes the Vortex Manipulator and puts it on his other wrist.

"I don't feel right doing this, going to Phoenix when you are here," Jack tells him fitting the strap.

"You and Phoenix need to be with each other tonight Jack and we all know it and believe it or not, I'm ok with it Jack. You are my partner Jack, my man if you like and you always will be. Go to her, she needs you," Ianto tells him and he takes Jack by the arm and leads him out of the office into the main hub.

"Are you sure about this Yan?" Jack asks him knowing that it would be too late once he has gone through.

"I'm sure Jack. Just come back to me before tomorrow," Ianto tells him and Jack kisses Ianto and he kisses him back with the most gentle kiss.

Jack opens the Vortex Manipulator and looks at Ianto.

"Just activate it. I had Toshiko input the co-ordinates just don't ask me how she did it," Ianto tells Jack with a smile.

Jack activates it and a Vortex appears in front of him and as he walks into it, he turns and sees Ianto standing in the hub with his hands in his pockets. Jack looks forward and carries on through the Vortex.


	37. Chapter 37

WARNING: Scenes of a SEXUAL NATURE. I tried to be as gently as I could and not get too graphic. It's more of a sensual night, more than a physical one. It's a long chapter too so sorry. Please R&R.

Their Night.

Phoenix lays on her bed and thinks about what she had to do the next morning.

"0400 hrs- Meet General Stanley, Captain Matthews and Captain Terry. Start Ops.

0500 hrs- Go to hub and prepare Torchwood.

0700 hrs- Get Torchwood in position with everyone else," she runs through in her mind.

Phoenix was thinking almost out loud as she sees an orange/yellow flash and she jumped off of her bed and ran to the door and she see's him standing there and she slowly walks over to him.

"You shouldn't be here Jack. What are you doing here and how did you get here?" Phoenix asks him a little confused as his Manipulator didn't work.

"I used a different Manipulator," Jack tells and shows her.

"That still doesn't answer why you are here Jack and not with Ianto?" she asks him again, both of them still walking towards each other.

"I need to be with you tonight. I need to love you tonight. I need you Phoenix," Jack tells her as he reaches her and he puts his arm around her waist pulling her close.

"What about Ianto?" she asks him, their lips moving closer to each others.

"Tonight is about you and me Phoenix. I love you and you love me. I want to be with you in every way Phoenix. If you don't want to be with me, I'll walk away," Jack tells her, their lips less than an inch away from each others.

"I want you Jack, one last time," Phoenix tells him, a tear running down her face.

"Then I'm yours," he tells her and their lips finally meet.

Jack didn't want to rush this. He knew that he could spend all night with her and more and she could take him back in time so he didn't miss any time with Ianto. Jack loved the way she kissed him, always very gentle to start with, getting harder and harder until they both lost control. Jack put his hands on her butt, picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck. He carries her into the hut, Phoenix holding back the material door.

He walked to the bed and kneeling on the bed, he lay her down, unwrapping her legs from around his waist. He takes her boots off and then his own before climbing on the bed next to her.

"I don't want to rush this. I want us to take our time," Jack tells her looking into her beautiful, ocean blue eyes, a little spark in them.

"I wish we had more time Jack. I wish we had a life time together but I know we don't," she tells him and Jack puts his finger on her bottom lip.

"I don't want to think about that tonight. I just want to think about you and me tonight," Jack tells her and he gently moves his finger across her lip and onto her cheek, his lips replacing his finger.

She gently slid her arms around his neck as Jack put his arm around her and pulled her close. They kiss each other, no tongues yet as they were enjoying the simple touch of their lips against the others, Phoenix kissing Jack's bottom lip as he kissed her top lip. She runs her fingers through the back of his hair and down his neck, curling her fingers in his hair. Jack ran his finger tips down her spine, making every inch count, sending good shivers down her spine. Even though they were only kissing, still no tongues, they were highly aroused already but neither wanting to rush this time together.

After a little while, both at the exact same time as though they sensed each others intent, their tongues begged the others for attention, each giving it instantly. They had both waited so long, Jack had thought her dead and his want was new but the memories made them strong. She had wanted this for so long, the fire still burning inside her for so long. Phoenix slowly slid her hand down Jack's spine until her hand wouldn't go any further. Jack's finger tips gently slid over Phoenix's side which tickles her but she resisted the urge to giggle, ending on her stomach.

She could feel his touch, his touch on her skin and she craved more. She wanted to touch his skin, his bare, smooth skin. His fingers stretched out across her skin, his hand laying flat on her stomach, his finger tips just stroking her skin. She moved her other hand from around his neck and ran her fingers down Jack's chest, her nails catching his buttons and then running her fingers up his chest again. She began to undo the buttons of his shirt, opening it wide putting her hand on his t-shirt. Jack's gently pulls up Phoenix's vest top, his hand sliding underneath the top, his finger tips just reaching her bra. Jack takes his lips away from hers and he looks her in the eyes.

"I love you Phoenix," Jack tells her to which she replies, "I love you too Jack."

Jack sits up and takes his shirt off, dropping it on the floor and then follow by his t-shirt, dropping his braces off of his arms. As he did that, Phoenix sat up and took her vest top off. She crawls over to him and starts to gently kiss his shoulder and working across his back as she ran her fingers across his back. Jack turns to her and looks her right in the eyes. He put his hand on the side of his face and kissed her deeply, pulling her back down to the bed as he kneeled on the bed. He half lays on her, his leg curled between hers , holding her close to him, their naked skin touching each others.

Their kisses become a little harder as Jack's hand moved across Phoenix's body, gently touching her breast, running his fingers gently across it and reaching the bare skin above the cup. His kisses leave her lips and work their way along her chin and down her throat, kissing along her collar bone and then down her chest. His kisses reach the top of her bra as his fingers run over her nipple, becoming hard even under the soft, black material of the bra, a small gasp escaping her lips as he does it. His kisses returning to her lips but his hand remaining, their bodies again coming together.

Before long Phoenix's bra was no longer on her body and on the floor, Jacks fingers gently doing their magic on her breasts, Phoenix's breathing becoming a little harder, a quiet deep moan escaping from her lips into Jack's mouth every so often and it aroused him more to see her like this, like she was back when. She rolls Jack onto his back, her now in the position he was in, her fingers running across his chest, against his nipples, following her fingers with kisses against his soft, smooth skin, none of his age showing on his body. As her kisses came up his body and to his lips again, her hand moved gently, softly down his body, past the belt in his trouser and down to his groin, feeling how aroused he was, running her finger tips along the entire length of it as a small moan escapes his lips.

She takes her kisses from his lips and straddles him, sitting up and pulling him up to her, pulling him into a deep kiss, her arms around his neck and her chest is pressed against his chest, him wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close and not letting go of her. Phoenix rocks on Jacks lap, rubbing herself against him, one of his hands moving to her butt and holding onto it, moans escaping each others lips into each others mouths, their breathing harder, their kisses matching. Phoenix felt the tingling in her fingers, this only happening sometimes with Jack but she was so aroused, her fingers started to glow, Jack feeling the tingling on his skin sending shivers down his spine.

Jack moves his hands from her back and butt to her sides, moving gently across her abdomen and to the button of her trousers, popping it open in a swift, single motion, moving down to her zip and sliding it down all the way, his hands moving across her side again. One travelled up her back again holding her so close, their bodies sharing each others heat as the other slid gently into the back of her trousers gently massaging her butt. She pushed herself into him a little harder, Jack moaning louder, he was becoming more aroused with every of Phoenix's movements, her hands now full ablaze against his back, Jack only feeling the pleasant tingling. His hand moving across her butt, the material of her underwear though not much of it slipping through his fingers, his fingers tracing the lines, moving ever closer.

As Jack's fingers reached the right spot, Phoenix ripped her lips away from Jack throwing her head back and moaning out loud as Jack kissed her throat. He could feel that she was more than ready for him but he did want to rush this, he wanted to savour every second, every touch, every kiss and every moment of pleasure with her. Sliding his fingers under the material of her underwear, he curled his finger and entered her slowly, Phoenix letting out a long deep moan, one that had been long awaited as he penetrated her. He draws her into another deep kiss, her breath escaping her fast now as Jack moved his hand and fingers.

She was fighting now to keep the glowing to just her hands, her whole body tingling now. She runs one of her glowing hands down Jack's bare, toned chest, sending shivers down his spine as he could feel the tingling sensation of her hand move down his chest and stopping at his belt as with one hand, Phoenix undid his bucket, pulling his belt from his trouser hooks and dropped it on the floor. She didn't want to do it with her mind, it wasn't the same as doing it with her hands, she wanted to feel the cold of the belt buckle as she pulled it out.

Her hand soon return to open his button and zip, making light work of them and pushing apart both sides of the zip to reveal his now tight boxers. Phoenix gently slides her hand into Jack's boxers and gently takes hold of him, moving her hand gentle and Jack moans out into Phoenix's mouth. Minutes later, they were both laying on the bed, both naked, her hand around him and his fingers inside her, his lips around her hard, erect nipple as her hand gently tugged on his hair. Phoenix's back arches as an orgasm hit her body and she shouts out.

"I can't hold it anymore."

"Then let go," Jack tells her releasing her nipple and watching her as she closed her eyes and within seconds, her body looked as though ablaze as the white glow from her hands erupted over every inch of her body.

This wasn't the first time that Jack had seen her do this but it still took his breath away when she did. He was the only person to ever see her do that whilst she was making love, this time happening a lot sooner than it used to. Moments later and Jack was laying on top of Phoenix, him in between her legs, holding onto each other, Jack's hand slowly moving down Phoenix's body, taking hold of himself and gently penetrating her and watching her face contort in utter ecstasy, feeling her ablaze body move under his as he penetrates her deeply, slowly and gently. They make love for hours, both of them reaching climax several times, holding each others hands, kissing each other gently and passionately, spending long amounts of time looking deeply into each others eyes as they made love.

Afterwards, they lay in each others arms, Jack holding Phoenix so close and so tight that she almost couldn't breathe, breathing in each others skin, the taste of each other still fresh in their mouths. Jack looking at her, his heart breaking as he realises that his time with her was almost up.

"Promise me Phoenix. Promise me that you will fight tomorrow. Fight and come back to me," he tells her as he breathes in her hair, kissing her on the head.

"My time is done Jack. You have no choice but to live Jack, I do and I choose not to," Phoenix tells him, stroking his chest.

"I can't let you go, not again," Jack tells her as she looks up at him, hearing the hurt in his voice, a tear running from his eye.

"I'm walking away Jack. We have had our turn, our love. It's Ianto's turn now and he deserves all of your love, not just part of it," Phoenix tells him drawing a picture on his chest with her finger.

"Don't use Ianto as an excuse Phoenix. Your giving up. I don't want you to give up," he tells her as she sits up.

"What do I have Jack? Apart from the ability to kill anything and everything, nightmares every time I close my eyes, what do I have?" she asks him as he sits up behind her.

"You have Torchwood, you have me," Jack tells her kissing her on the shoulder.

"No Jack, I don't. You have that, not me. I think that you should go back to Ianto. Now," Phoenix tells him getting off of the bed, taking the sheet with her and wrapping it around her.

"Don't shut me out Phoenix. I know that you have your reasons for doing this but your reasons are wrong," Jack tells her getting up with no sheet as she had it and he goes to put his arms around her but she pulls away from him.

"Go Jack. You got what you came for now leave. Go and be with Ianto. Your future is with him. Go and be happy Jack. GO NOW!" she ends up shouting at him.

Jack does as she tells him and he gets dressed but glazes over to her as she stands by the drawers, looking at the photo's, standing with the sheet wrapped around her, looking beautiful, hair tussled, little beads of sweat on her shoulder, the bright glow now gone but her cheeks pink, his heart breaking as he watched her. Once he was dressed again, he picked up Gray's Vortex Manipulator and slipped it on his wrist as he walked over to her.

"How do I get back," he asks her with deep sorrow in his voice looking at her as she comes over and programs the Manipulator with the right co-ordinates.

"Just press the green button when you get outside," she tells him not looking at him but turning back to the photo's.

"Promise me you will fight Phoenix, for me," he tells her as he reaches the door and turns back to her.

"Go Jack before you ruin my last beautiful memory. Go to Ianto," she tells him not looking up at him and he leaves with tears welling up in his eyes.

Jack reaches far enough away from the hut but as he presses the green button and the Vortex appears, he can hear her crying but he knows he can't go back to her, she wanted to be alone. The tears finally fell from his eyes as he stepped into the Vortex, he turned and she was stood at the door of the hut, watching him leave.

****************************************

He stepped out of the Vortex, from the dusty hot ground of the planet to the cold metal floor of the hub and he dropped to his knees, his knees hitting the metal floor hard. He fell forward with his hands on the floor as he couldn't control his sorrow anymore and he cried hard. Ianto heard the crying and had seen the flash of light and he sees Jack and rushes over to him. Kneeling in front of him, Ianto takes Jack into his arms.

"I can't save her Yan," Jack says as he cries uncontrollably.

"It's ok Jack. Let it all out," Ianto tells him holding him close and stroking his hair as Jack cries, sat on the floor, in the middle of the main hub area.


	38. Chapter 38

This chapter signals the start of the end.

It Begins.

After Jack had left, Phoenix had started to prepare. Laying her clothes out on the bed, she gathered her cleaning things together and almost the rest of the bottled water and took it outside and standing behind the hut and using her abilities, Phoenix heated the water and had a shower, raising the bottles into the air with her mind, washing every trace of Jack off of her. She didn't want to, she liked his smell on her but she had to. The bottles of water now empty and herself washed from head to toe, Phoenix wrapped herself in a towel and took everything back into the hut and got dressed.

She stood in the centre of the hut and looked around, making sure that she hadn't left something behind in case that someone found it in the future. Phoenix looked at her watch and it was 0300hrs and Jack had left at 1150 the night before. She still had time to go and see the people that she needed to see so she left the hut and made her way to the makeshift cemetery that she had made. She walked along the graves, saying prayers for them as she walked. She then made her way to the grave that she needed to be with and she sat down at the foot of it.

Phoenix spent a few minutes talking to the little girl in the grave, she was the most important one there. If it hadn't been for her, she would have been dead already and all this from a 7 year old girl. She had nursed Phoenix back to health after that almost fatal night but when she had needed Phoenix, Phoenix hadn't made it back in time. Today would be the day that Phoenix took the little girls revenge for her. Once Phoenix had finished her talk, she said a prayer and sat quietly. She thought about what she had to do, what she had to get other people to do and then about The Devourer.

She looked at her watch again and she saw it was nearly time to meet the troops so she got up off of the floor and made her way to the hut. Phoenix makes sure that everything is laid out as she needed, coat across the bed, bags by the door of the hut. Phoenix made a quick check making sure that she had picked everything up. The last thing she did before she left the hut was to pick up the letter that she needed to give Captain Matthews. She folded it in half and slid it into her pocket as she left the hut and dialled up the co-ordinates for the meeting with the General and the two Captains. The Vortex appears in front of her and she walks through it.

* * *

General Stanley, Captain Matthews and Captain Terry were sat in a tent complete with communications, maps, everything needed to run this project. Phoenix was escorted into the tent by a very nervous looking Private, realising who he was escorting. On the way through all the troops, everyone had saluted her and she hated it.

"Who's great idea was it to get every soldier here to salute at me because however it was, needs to take that order back or I'm going to start to slap people up side the head," Phoenix tells them as she arrives inside the tent, the Private being dismissed and then leaves.

"Is everything ready?" Phoenix asks them as another Private offers her his chair but she shakes her head at him with a smile.

"Everyone is in position. They are awaiting the arrival of Torchwood and yourself with them we can move into position and wait for The Devour and it's minions to arrive," General Stanley replies for them all.

"I leave it in your capable hands then. I just want to have a walk round. Captain Matthews, would you join me?" Phoenix asks him and he joins her as she leaves the tent.

"How are you feeling about this Captain?" Phoenix asks him as she checks the troops and their positions.

"Nervous Phoenix but we have the best on our side," he tells her as they walk.

"Please don't blow smoke up my arse. You really don't need to. Are you ok with your personal orders?" she asks him and he looks at her.

"My team will back Torchwood up but on your mark, you will move up through the minions and I will follow, you providing me cover. You will then give me instructions and I leave, you still providing me that cover," he tells her and she smiles as he said the orders back to her.

"I just want to thank you for what you are doing for me," Phoenix tells him and he smiles at her.

"It is an honour mam and that's not me blowing smoke up you arse. It is an honour to work with you and for you," he tells her and he salutes her and she raises her hand as though to go and slap him but she salutes him back and they smile.

"I will leave you to get your men in position and I will make sure that Torchwood is here on time but they still have no idea what is going on," Phoenix tells him and he smiles.

"Will do mam," he tells her and he salutes her again and she smiles as he walks away and then she remembers the letter.

"Captain Matthews, I forgot something," Phoenix tells him and he turns around.

"Yes Phoenix. What can I do for you?" he asks her and she goes into her pocket and pulls the letter from her pocket.

"When you give Captain Harkness the other things, can you give him this letter but don't give it to him until I have gone," she tells him handing him the letter and he takes it, putting it in his vest pocket on his chest.

"My pleasure mam. Not until you have gone. Got it," he tells her and smiles as she walks off.

* * *

It was 0452 hrs and Phoenix walks into the hub with a huge bag in each hand, wide in her stride as she walked through the hub, dropping her bags in the sofa area and she sits down on the sofa. Ianto pops his head out of the office and looks at her but she doesn't look at him, she just looks straight ahead. His head pops straight back into the office for a second and then he walks out of the office and makes his way to the kitchenette, briefly stopping at Phoenix.

"I'm going to put some coffee on. Do you want some Phoenix?" he asks her, her gaze not shifting.

"Thank you Ianto," she replies, meaning for more than the coffee.

"Your welcome Phoenix," he tells her and he carries on to the kitchenette.

As he makes the coffee, Jack stands at the office door and watches her as she closes her eyes,

"Is there something I can help you with Captain Harkness?" she asks him with her eyes still shut.

"Your going back to calling me Harkness. Typical. Did nothing I say, nothing we did last night mean anything?" he asks her, her eyes still closed.

"Don't you dare Jack. Last night meant more to me than it did to you so don't you dare Harkness," she tells him, her eyes closed but enough venom in her voice.

Just as Jack was going to reply, the cog door begins to slide back, the lights flashing, the siren going and the team walks in, a deadly silence between them. They made their way to their work stations, none of them seeing Phoenix to start with as she was so quiet but then Owen turned to Tosh and saw her.

"Didn't see you there Phoenix," Owen tells her and she feels everyone looking at her.

"Owen, Tosh, Gwen," Phoenix simply replies as she sits there with her eyes closed.

Ianto walks over with the coffee's, each member of the team taking their cup until there were only two left. Ianto holds Jack's out as he comes out of his office, Jack taking it and then Ianto holds Phoenix's out and she takes it, her eyes still closed. The hub remained silent of the next 15 or 20 minutes before the silence was broken. The phone rings and makes everyone jump but Ianto answers it.

"Yes. A moment please," Ianto replies and looks at Phoenix.

"Phoenix. It's for you. It's General Stanley and he only wants to talk to you," Ianto tells her holding out the receiver to her as her eyes jump open and she gets off of the sofa and goes to Ianto, taking the receiver.

"Yes General Stanley. The Doctor is there. Yes. Torchwood will be there at 0700hrs. See you then General Stanley," Phoenix says and then puts the phone down.

"Why is General Stanley calling here looking for you and why is he talking to you and not me?" Jack asks her as she goes back to the sofa and sits down.

"Does it matter. We are to be there and ready for 0700hrs. The Doctor is there already preparing. I would suggest that you start getting ready at 0600hrs. Weapons are in the range and the armour is wherever you left it. I need to get ready too," Phoenix tells Jack closing her eyes again.

The team go back to drinking their coffee and they start to chat, talk about what they are going to do when this is all over. Phoenix can't stand to hear it anymore so she gets up from the sofa and grabs one of her bags and walks away.

"Where are you going Phoenix?" Jack asks her as she slips past Ianto.

"Going to get ready," she tells him and she makes her way to the range for some quiet.

Phoenix makes her way to the range and lays her bag on the ground. One by one, she takes her things out of the bag and lays them on the table. First were her weapons followed by the belt to hold them and then came the other things that she needed. She picks up her necklace with her silver cross on it, she always wore it to battle. It had been her adoptive mothers and one of the only things that she had left of hers so she only wore it in battle to give her strength. She placed it around her neck and ran her finger across the cross pendant, saying a silent prayer.

She then put her rings on, one from her adoptive mother and one that Jack had once given her, he didn't know that she still had it. Once the rings were on, Phoenix picked up her trade mark black, fingerless gloves and slipped them on. She interlocked her fingers and stretched the gloves out, wiggling her fingers so that she had the flexibility in them. She then took her weapons belt and put it around her waist under her coat, fasting it at the front of her. She was only going to take her most favourite and loyal weapons so she picked up her swords.

Phoenix unsheathed the swords and lay them on the table. She made sure that they were clean, sharp and not damaged in any way. She then did what she usually did before a battle and she took one of her swords and said a prayer holding it. A prayer asking for her sword to be swift and destroy as many of the enemy as it could with ease. She then sheathed that sword and added it to her belt and then taking the second sword and doing the same with that before she sheathed the sword and put it in her belt. She then picked up two of her specialised weapons, ones that she had created and gave them a silent prayer as they were for hand to hand combat.

She fastened them to her belt as she couldn't wear them yet, not when she was to shake peoples hands, the blades were quite sharp. They were gauntlets that she was to slip over her fingerless gloves. She had made them when she was at Torchwood so they meant a lot to her. How that she was prepared weapon wise, she started to prepare mentally, saying a prayer and asking for everything to go as she intended. Help kill the minions, protect the troops, protect Torchwood and destroy The Devourer. This was her routine, a routine she always did at the beginning of a battle if there was time.

"I see that you still do the same routine before a fight," Jack tells her standing at the range door looking at her.

"Hasn't let me down so far Jack," Phoenix tells him as she gathers the weapons up for the team into the bag and heads for the door.

"Is this how we are going to leave it Phoenix, like nothing happened last night?" Jack asks her as she reaches the door.

"What did happen last night Jack? We had sex and then you tried to get me to promise you something I can't promise and then you went back to your lover. That's all that happened last night," she tells him as she is about to walk through the door but he stops her. "Why are you being like this? Being so cold?" he asks her and she looks up at him, her eyes almost dead.

"Make it easier on yourself Jack. Forget last night," Phoenix tells him and pushes past him and carriers on to the main hub area.


	39. Chapter 39

Sorry about this chapter guys but it is a necessary chapter.

All Troops Ready To Go.

0645 hrs and the team is stood in the workstation area of the hub, armour secured and weapons in hand. Phoenix went around each of them making sure that the armour was secure and secretly checking to make sure that they were wearing the right armour with the right markings for them. As Phoenix was checking Ianto's armour, she lent into him and whispered in his ear.

"Look after him Ianto. He might need you later," she tells him and then pulls away, making sure the rest of the armour was secure, Ianto not replying except with a smile knowing what she meant.

Phoenix checked everyone else's armour and they were all ready. Phoenix stood back and took in the view. Owen, Gwen, Tosh and Ianto all stood in body armour, their weapons in their hands, looking like soldiers.

"Ianto, don't be afraid to let go out there. You have good control of the sword so let it work for you," Phoenix tells him with a smile and he smiles back.

"Gwen. Forget that they were once alive. They aren't anymore and they haven't been for a long time. Remember it's them or you and Rhys," Phoenix reminds her as she knew what Gwen was like.

"Toshiko. I don't really need to say anything do I?" Phoenix asks her and Tosh simply smiles at her.

"Owen. This is real and not one of your computer games. No heroics out there," she tells him giving him a look that meant that she was serious and then she turns to Jack.

"You ready for this?" she asks him looking into his eyes.

"No," he simply replies, no expression on his face.

"Right team. I thinks it's time you saddled up and got a move on," Phoenix tells them with a smile.

"How are you getting there?" Gwen asks her as they turn to leave.

"My usual mode of transport. It's quicker and there is no room for me in the SUV," she tells them and they smile before they head to the door.

Phoenix passes Jack as she makes her way to the main hub area that was clear enough to call the Vortex but Jack grabs her as the team walks out of the cog door and he pulls her to him and kisses her hard and then lets her go again.

"You think that that is going to change anything Jack because it isn't," Phoenix tells him and she pulls herself away from him hard and calls up a Vortex, disappearing into it as quick as possible.

* * *

Phoenix arrived on the other side and it was a hive of activity, troops and equipment being taken from one place to another and then she sees it. The big, blue, police box standing out with all the green of the other uniforms. Phoenix makes her way to the tent where she had meet the General and Captain's, soldiers still saluting her but that was the last thing on her mind as she stepped into the tent. General Stanley was there but Captain Terry was getting ready on the Valiant and there was no sign of Captain Matthews but then she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I wondered where you were. Where's Jack and Torchwood?" the Doctor asks her, slipping into the tent behind her.

"They are on their way. Their coming in the SUV. I opted for a Vortex instead," she tells him as he stands by her side.

"Things ok with you and Jack? Sensing a little tension there," the Doctor asks her as Phoenix looks at the screens and monitors.

"Things are fine and dandy Doctor, nothing to worry about so can we please drop it," she tells him moving behind him and leaving the tent, the Doctor right behind her.

"Please tell me that you aren't still going through with your crazy idea's?" he asks her and she stops in her tracks.

"Doctor, no offence intended but drop it. What I do has nothing to do with you. Torchwood will be protected, by me, by U.N.I.T. and by sharp shooters. They will do their thing and be backed up and I will do my thing, killing The Devourer. That is all you need to know Doctor now, are you going to show me your plans?" Phoenix asks him and he knew better than pushing the subject, leading her to the TARDIS.

* * *

The Torchwood team arrives in the SUV, Jack driving and straight away, he knew that things weren't right. There weren't enough troops around. A very unsettling feeling hit Jack's stomach as he pulled the SUV in between two British Army Bedford trucks. The team exit the SUV and Jack locks it up as he looks around.

"Jack. Is it me or are there not enough troops here?" Gwen asks him as the team walks together, all looking around.

"I was thinking that exact same thing as we were driving in," Jack tells her and he stops a private walking past.

"Where's General Stanley?" Jack asks him almost biting his head off.

"The large tent where everyone is going and out of," the private tells him and hurries off after he answered.

Jack follows where the private says and team follows him and he marches to the tent and storms inside, finding General Stanley.

"What's going on General? Where are all the troops?" Jack demands to know, his team standing beside him.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You are going to have to ask Phoenix about this Captain Harkness," General Stanley tells him obeying Phoenix's instructions.

"And where is she?" Jack demands again.

"She left with the Doctor a little while ago," General Stanley tells Jack and he turns from him and leaves the tent, the team following him.

Jack stands and looks around and then he sees the blue TARDIS, sticking out like a saw thumb. The team followed Jack as he almost charged towards the TARDIS, stopping briefly at the door and then turning to the team.

"You lot stay out here. I will be a few minutes. I think that Phoenix needs to give us some answers," Jack tells them and they look at him, seeing that he was really angry.

Jack storms into the TARDIS and sees the Doctor and Phoenix talking by the centre console, talking about something technical that he didn't understand, Toshiko would have more understanding of what they were talking about.

"Is there something that you need to tell me? Why does everything come back to you? Where are all the troops? What the hell is coming on Phoenix?" Jack almost orders her charging up the gangway to the central console.

"Calm down Jack," the Doctor tells him, seeing the fury on his face as they turn and see Jack.

"Calm down? There aren't enough troops, this isn't what was planed and all I get is "Speak to Phoenix". What the hell is going on and I want the truth and now because my team is putting their lives on the line here," Jack almost barks at Phoenix as he reaches her.

"There are enough troops and I relieved you of your command so that if anything does go wrong, it comes back on me and not Torchwood and I know what needs to be done," Phoenix tells him in a round about kind of way.

"Oh here we go again. Phoenix the Demigoddess, Phoenix who knows everything, Phoenix who runs in and takes charge, Phoenix who comes back into people's lives and makes them care about her again just so she can run off and get herself killed," Jack starts and the **SLAP!** Phoenix slaps him across the face almost knocking him to the ground.

"How dare you Jack? How dare you say those things to me. I didn't do this to hurt you, to go wading in and stomp all over Torchwood. I did this to protect Torchwood. Torchwood is important in the future and I can't let anything happen to you all but you all have to be part of this fight. You know I can't tell you why but Torchwood being in this fight is important," Phoenix tells him as she turns to the Doctor and he gives her a look that she understood to say, "Don't tell him Phoenix".

"If it was that important, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me?" Jack asks her still holding his stinging cheek.

"Because Jack, I know you. You would have pushed and pushed and I would have told you and you know that it isn't good to know too much about the future. Trust me Jack, have I ever let you down before?" she asks him and he didn't even need to think about the answer.

"No you haven't. Tell me the plan," Jack tells her and between them, the Doctor and Phoenix tell Jack the plan, Phoenix only telling Jack what he absolutely needed to know.

She didn't tell him about the sharp shooters, she didn't tell him about her personal instructions to Captain Matthews and only told him the basics. Jack agreed begrudgingly to the plan that had been made without him and Phoenix assured him that his team would be safe no matter what. As Jack tells Owen, Gwen, Tosh and Ianto what was going on, the Doctor takes Phoenix to one side.

"Are you still intending to go through with your own plan?" he asks her as they lean on the centre console.

"You know I am Doctor. I've pretty much said my goodbyes to everyone I need to say goodbye to," Phoenix tells him with a painful smile.

"So it's my turn now. I didn't want to leave you Phoenix but you know how I felt about what you did. That doesn't mean that I regret any of our history and I mean any of it. I'm so glad that I found you again and one day, we will meet again. It's been an honour and a pleasure Phoenix," the Doctor tells her holding his hand out to her and she takes it, pulling him close and putting her arm around him.

"The honour was all mine Doctor," she tells him, a lone tear running down her cheek and then they are disturbed.

"Phoenix. They have just gotten word from the Valiant. They are coming," Jack tells them popping his head around the door and Phoenix pulls away from the Doctor.

"Let's get this show on the road then," she tells the Doctor and then smiles.


	40. Chapter 40

And The Fight Begins.

Everyone was in position. The sharp shooters were in their positions, rifles focused on the right target, each of them ready to protect the their own member of Torchwood. The Doctor was hidden away with the TARDIS, not wanting to attract attention to it as a major power source, the Doctor standing by to do what he was meant to do. The British Army troops, two waves of 25 all stood ready with weapons in hand, wave one to go first and then when they retreated, wave 2 ready to take over. In front of them were U.N.I.T. Special Ops, Captain Matthews men with Captain Matthews heading up his team, ready for the nod from Phoenix.

In front of them was Torchwood, all five of them, Jack in the centre and slightly ahead of Owen, Ianto, Gwen and Toshiko. And then there was Phoenix, at the front, the first line of defence. She could smell it in the air. She could smell that they were coming, the air had changing, the scent of death hanging in the air. The sickening stench in the air that only she, Jack and the Doctor could smell but she smelt it worse. She had smelt it before, the stench lingering in the air after The Devourer and it's minions had killed everything in sight.

They were coming closer, whispering amongst the soldiers confirmed it but Phoenix knew it without the whispering. Phoenix knew that all 65 people standing there waiting were about to walk into hell. They were all nervous, all full of fear, Phoenix could feel it all baring down on her but she took it all on, she had put them there. Phoenix turns and looks at the sharp shooters, nod at them to tell them to get ready and then she looks at the rest of the troops and addresses them.

"I can't imagine exactly how you are all feeling at this moment but I imagine that you are all scared but today is to save the planet, to save Earth. We are all stood shoulder to shoulder in this, all scared, all wondering if we are going to make it through, even I am scared. There isn't much that I can say to make you feel any easier, any less scared but remember why you are here. We are here to show The Devourer that this planet will not take an invasion lying down. We will not be walked over, we will not bow and we will not give up without a fight. The human race is the strongest race in the universe and we stand strong ready to defeat anyone who threatens us. Today, you make a stand, draw a line in the sand and say enough. Now, who is going to show The Devourer that the human race is stronger than it can possible imagine?" Phoenix barks out in a way that everyone can hear here, even the sharp shooters.

Everyone, the Army, U.N.I.T. and even Torchwood raise their weapons and cheered, almost a battle cry as Phoenix smiles but one person doesn't cheer, one person doesn't smile, one person just looks at Phoenix. Jack. She can't stand to see the look in his eyes so she turns away from him.

"You can't look at me can you? You can't look at me for fear of changing your mind?" Jack asks her quietly but he knows that she can hear him.

"They are coming Jack. It's far too later to talk about this now. Concentrate on your team. Concentrate on Ianto," she tells him looking to the skies.

Phoenix takes her gauntlets off of her belt. Now was the time for them. She slid them over her gloves and fasted them, making sure that they were secure. They would soon get word that the minions had broken through the atmosphere and would soon be here. Phoenix tightly grips the hilts of her swords and slowly pulls them out of their sheaths, holding them out to her sides and then she turns to Jack and the team.

"They are nearly here Jack. Thank you Torchwood. Thank you Gwen and Owen. Tosh, thank you and you understand better than most. Ianto, thank you and you know what for. Before this begins, I had better tell you. On the roofs behind you are 5 sharp shooters. Each sharp shooter is covering one of you, giving you each extra protection. I don't want you to think that you are being shot at. If when you are fight you feel a tingling sensation, it's just me giving you some protection too. You lot, Torchwood Cardiff, you are important. Be careful out there and think fast. Allow your weapons to do the work and to end, it has been a pleasure," Phoenix finishes and bows to them, all of them thinking it strange but it was Phoenix.

Phoenix leaves the team, turning away from them and walking ahead of them. This was the last part of her ritual, what she did before every battle. When far enough away from everyone, she kneels on the ground on one knee and places her swords behind her. She says a silence prayer and then placing one of her swords on the ground, she runs her hand across the ground.

"What is she doing Jack?" Gwen asks him as he turns to them.

"It's just part of her ritual. She is saying a prayer. She does this at the beginning of every battle," Jack tells them, not able to look at her as he knew this would be the last time he saw this ritual.

Jack goes down the line of his team. He pats Owen on the shoulder with a smile, hugs Toshiko, hugs Gwen and he stands in front of Ianto.

"This is it Ianto. Are you ok?" Jack asks him, putting his hand on the side of Ianto's face.

"I'm ready Jack. We can't let her down, not when she is giving everything today. We have to do our bit and it isn't as though we haven't come up against aliens before," Ianto tells him.

"Your terrified aren't you?" Jack asks him with a smile, reading Ianto.

"Bricking it but I can't be bricking it as much as she is," Ianto tells Jack looking at Phoenix knelt on the ground and Jack's head drops slightly.

"Your always thinking about someone else Yan," Jack tells him and leans in and kisses him gently and then pulls away.

"Public shows of affection Jack? You hate that," Ianto tells him with a broad smile.

"If I can't do it now then when can I?" Jack asks him and Ianto sees the sorrow in his eyes, sorrow that he was going to lose Phoenix and sorrow at the fact that Ianto could get hurt or worse though he knew that Phoenix wouldn't let that happen.

"Go and say goodbye to her because I know you haven't, not really. Your still hoping that she is going to come back from this," Ianto tells Jack knowing him better than anyone.

"I can't Yan. It's not fair on you," Jack tells him, not looking at him.

"It is fair on me. After this, we will be together and for a long time. You need to face it Jack that she isn't going to be here when this is over. Go and say goodbye Jack because it will tear you apart if you don't," Ianto tells him and deep in his heart, Jack knew that what Ianto was saying was true.

Jack turns from the team and starts to walk to Phoenix who was getting up from the ground. She feels someone behind her so she turns around and sees Jack right behind her.

"Ianto said that I should come and say goodbye," Jack tells her looking at the ground.

"Then say it Jack. Say goodbye. For once Jack say it," Phoenix tells him but he still doesn't look at her.

"I can't because it will mean that you are really going," he replies, the sadness almost choking him.

"I am Jack either way so just say it, say goodbye to me," Phoenix almost begs him.

"Goodbye Phoenix," Jack replies and he lifts his head up and there are tears running down his face.

Phoenix pulls him close and puts his head on her shoulder, her hand stroking his head as she holds him close with the other hand.

"It's ok Jack. It won't hurt me. I'll be ok. You have your team. They need you now more than ever and you need to look after them. You also have Ianto and he loves you more than anything else in his life. Like you say Jack, the 21st Century is when it all changes and now you are ready," Phoenix tells him, whispering in his ear.

He lifts his head and looks at her, putting his hand on the side of her face.

"Your scared, I can feel it," Jack tells her and she smiles at him.

"I'm always scared Jack. I wouldn't be human if I wasn't," she tells him and they both smile.

Jack closes his eyes and kisses her gently, both of them knowing deep in their hearts that this was the last time. Phoenix kissed him back, only to aware of the fact that this was the last time. They stood there for a minute, losing themselves in each other, just for a moment and then the hairs stand up on the back of her neck and she pulls away.

"Their here Jack. Go to your team. Get ready and I will protect them," Phoenix tells him stepping back from him.

"I'm not ready yet. Just one more minute," Jack tells her and as he steps back, he can see the ships.

"We don't have time Jack. Goodbye Captain Jack Harkness," Phoenix tells him as she gets ready.

Jack runs back to the Torchwood team and they can all see his tears and his heart breaking. Gwen and Ianto but their hands on his shoulders and he sighs.

"Their here," Jack tells them as they look to the skies and see the ships coming.


	41. Chapter 41

The Fight Of Their Lives.

Everyone watches the ships, guns tightly in their hands, swords firmly by their sides, sights set. The ships were indeed the size of the Valiant and as predicted, there were two of them. Everyone watched as the ships hovered in the sky and transport beam after transport hit the ground, the earth shaking as they hit the ground. Minions appearing and advancing but not attacking. Phoenix watches them with her swords ready, waiting for that first sign of attack but not coming yet.

More and more minions transport to the ground, transport beam after transport beam hits, the ground shaking as more and more minions land and then, no more. No more transport beams, no more minions and then the ships move away, they were now the RAF's and Captain Terry's problem. Phoenix watches carefully as the minion's group together, organising and Phoenix knew it wouldn't be long now, a matter of minutes. Phoenix held one of her swords up to signal that the minions were about to start there attack and everyone prepared, including the sharp shooters.

Phoenix looks back at everyone, all their eyes on her as she was the one at the front, the one in charge. Phoenix then looks at the Torchwood team and they too were looking at her. Phoenix smiled at them but it was fake. She knew for her, this was going to hurt and in more ways than one, the physical pain alone would more than make a human insane. Phoenix turned away from the team and Jack and a few seconds later, she sees the minions moving but not fast, almost just walking. She raised her other sword and everyone knew what that meant.

With Phoenix leading, Torchwood, U.N.I.T. and the Army started their forward march, moving towards the enemy so not to give away ground straight away. The two sides became closer and closer, the smell in the air getting stronger the closer they got. It was so bad, almost everyone could smell it. The smell of death, rot and decay filling the air and turning even Phoenix's stomach. She could see them clearly now as the gap between them lessened, they looked almost human. As she looked at them, she was reminded of zombie's in films, that's how they almost looked. They looked almost human but long dead, no expression on their faces, no soul in their eyes, just empty shells controlled by something inhuman.

Phoenix tightened her grip, taking a last quick look at everyone before turning back to the enemy. Her hands began to blaze, the glowing moving from her hands down the blades of her swords, her swords almost looking like lightning. Closer and closer, she could see their faces, their pale, drawn faces and then the moment, the whites of their eyes. Without a word of warning, Phoenix broke into a run, swords out at her sides, heading straight for the minions. Phoenix cut through them as though they were made of paper, limbs flying all over the place. She cut through them and then Torchwood followed her, U.N.I.T. following them and then the British Army.

Phoenix didn't have the luxury of thought, thinking her way through things. She let her weapons do the thinking for her as she flow through them, all the time thinking about the people she had to look after. She offered the Army less than basic protection, they were out in force. Even U.N.I.T. was protected. She offered them almost a force field. They could still get hurt but scratches rather than deep cuts or worse. Phoenix gave almost full force field to Torchwood. Owen, Tosh, Ianto and Gwen couldn't be touched by the minions but they could strike out at the minions, almost shredding the minions to death. Phoenix's side was in total 65 strong on the ground, the minions were almost 5 times that.

Shots rung through the air, missing Torchwood but always hitting their mark, hitting the minions, usually head shots. Every now and again as Phoenix spun around, she saw Torchwood fighting, sometimes on their own, sometimes together and sometimes with the U.N.I.T. Special Ops guys but they were fighting and they were winning. Phoenix felt proud of what they had achieved and how they were fight, fighting for their lives, fighting for the lives of the people they loved and fighting for the entire planet though the rest of the planet would never know, that's the way it always was.

Then the feeling came. A feeling of dread. Phoenix knew what is was, what was causing it. The Devourer. It was coming. Phoenix made her way back through the minions, through the Torchwood and to Captain Matthews, fighting her way through everyone until she reached him.

"It's time," Phoenix tells him and taking hold of his hand, she erects a force field around both of them and leads Captain Matthews through his team, through Torchwood and through the minions.

Captain Matthews watches as the minions bounce off of the force field as he and Phoenix pass through them, wondering if he could reach out and touch them but the urge to do that soon disappeared. They reach the back of the minions, reaching open ground and when far enough away from the minions, Phoenix stops them and lets go of Captain Matthews arm but leaves the force field up just in case.

"Ok captain Matthews. The Devourer is coming so it is time for me to do my thing but I can't do it with all these on. I need you to take these things and then put them somewhere safe until all this is done and then you know what to do with it," Phoenix tells him as she takes her weapons belt off.

"I am to give all this to Captain Harkness with the instruction that they are to be put in the Vault and deadlocked. Will he know what I mean by deadlocked?" Captain Matthews asks her as she hands him her weapons belt and he takes it.

"He'll know what you mean. did you remember the letter?" Phoenix asks him as she removes her coat and hands it to Captain Matthews and he takes it.

"I have the letter with me. Do you still want me to give it him once you have gone?" Captain Matthews asks her as she looks around.

"Please. It's time to go Captain. Thank you for what you are doing and please extend my thanks to everyone at the end. As I absorb The devourer, it's minion's should start to die as it loses control over them. When this happens, I want you to move your men out and take Torchwood with you. If Captain Harkness resists, shoot him, his sharp shooters is ready, just give him the nod and take him away by force. I don't want Torchwood around to see this, especially not Captain Harkness," she tells him as the feeling in her stomach gets worse.

"It's been an honour mam," Captain Matthews tells him and he salutes her with his free hand.

"Go Captain Matthews. The Devourer will be here in minutes and I have to get you clear and then prepare," she tells him and as he separates from her, Phoenix takes her force field down and puts one over Captain Matthews alone.

She watches as Captain Matthews walks to the minions, hesitating for a moment before walking into them. She watches as he goes all the way through the minions, past Jack who was fighting hard, past Ianto who was close to Jack, past Owen and Tosh who were fighting together and past Gwen who was almost free from minions as she was almost surrounded by Captain Matthews's men. The Captain continued through his team and the Army and when he reached the other side, Phoenix sensing him reaching the other side, Phoenix drops the force field around him so he could do what she had asked.

Once he was clear, Phoenix turned to the Doctor and gave him the nod, she needed him to set his plan in action. He went into the TARDIS and then she felt a really strange feeling, she was absorbing a strange energy from the TARDIS. Phoenix steps closer to the it and she absorbs more, liking the feeling it was giving her. Somewhere between tickling her and just slightly itchy, it was strange but nice. She absorbed more and more until she had what she needed to use to attract The Devourer.

As the energy tingles away inside her, Phoenix turns to the Doctor again who is stood in the doorway of the TARDIS and he smiles at her. She knew that he was saying goodbye so she smiled back. She walked to open ground and then looked back at the others. Owen, Gwen, Ianto and Tosh who were more than holding their ground and then Jack. She sighed at the thought that she would never see him again, never hold him again but this was something she had to do and at least she was saving the Earth at the same time.

The skies darken, the sun being blocked by what looked like a giant, black cloud. It was The devourer. It was almost here, the actual size of it was amazing but then Phoenix felt fear, fear in her heart followed by doubt. She wasn't sure that she could do this but then she looked at Jack again and she knew she had to. She looked at the rest of the troops, the soldiers that had come to fight, to die if the worst happened. She pushed the fear to the back of her mind and then looked back at The Devourer, it coming ever closer, bringing with it death and destruction.


	42. Chapter 42

This is a very long chapter but you will understand why when you read it. This isn't the end of the story as I have tone of thing other surprises yet in store for you so please, please keep reading. Please R&R.

Not Everyone Wins.

Phoenix stands in the open ground, her former lover and his team, a Special Ops team and a small army all fighting behind her were she was stood, alone, waiting for the scariest thing she had ever come across to arrive and she had come across some scary things in her time. She could feel the sickness in her stomach rising as the Devourer came closer. It was soon time, time to release the energy that she had absorb thanks to the Doctor and the TARDIS. Phoenix prepared herself because releasing stored energy in the form that she had absorbed it was harder than absorbing it in the first place.

Legs apart, hands out to her side and tilting her head back, she began to push the energy out from her body, releasing it upwards to where The Devourer was, streaking through the sky towards them all, towards Earth. The energy burnt as it was forced out of her body, burning and quiet painful but nothing she couldn't handle and nothing compared to the pain she would be in later. At first, The Devourer wasn't going in the direction where it's minions were but then it almost seemed to stop. It looked as though it had been searching for something but then it just seemed to stop.

It seemed that Phoenix's plan had worked as it seemed to sense the energy Phoenix was releasing and it seemed to like it. The big, black, cloud looking entity that was The Devourer, seemed to switch it's direction and headed for Phoenix as she had intended. The energy that the Doctor had given Phoenix was starting to run out so Phoenix knew that she would soon have to take action. Releasing the last of the energy, Phoenix dropped to one knee briefly, it taking more out of her than she had expected. She takes a few deep breaths in and then gets to her feet again.

The Devourer still heads towards Phoenix, her plan working with great affect and she knows that it was time, time to face The Devourer, time to take the little girls revenge, time to take everyone's revenge, time to protect Earth and time to protect Torchwood. Phoenix closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax a little as her hands start to tingle, the skin on her hands starting to glow, a little to start with and getting brighter by the second. Soon the tingling feeling spread to her entire body, reaching every inch. Soon her body felt like she had pins and needles everywhere and she shone brightly, glowing white, even her clothes looked as though they were glowing.

She opened her eyes and even they were white, no pupils just bright white. She looked at the Devourer cracking her neck, preparing her body for battle, sizing it up, her now being in full Adina mode. The Devourer, it had it's agenda, to feed, devour but Adina, her agenda was stronger, to take revenge, to kill it. Now fully ablaze, Phoenix put her hands out to the side and started to levitate, The Devourer coming ever closer and Phoenix didn't want it to get too close, especially not to the TARDIS or Jack. Them both together were a regular buffet for The Devourer. She levitated at first to about 30 feet in the air as it came closer. Ianto looked to the sky and saw what she was doing, that her fight was about to begin.

"Jack. Phoenix is starting," Ianto tells him, leaning into him as he sliced across the chest of a minion.

Jack looked up at the skies and sees a bright, glowing Phoenix levitating in the air. He loved that sight and had only seen it in bed and twice on a battle field. He never grew tired of that sight but this time it was different. This time he didn't want to see Phoenix doing this, he didn't want her to become Adina, he knew that it wouldn't be for long. Jack drew on the strength buried somewhere deep inside him and he fought harder.

Phoenix was now about 35 feet in the air and levitating in place, waiting for The Devourer. She ran through things in her head as she waited, knowing it wouldn't be long, wouldn't be long until they met, wouldn't be long before they tried to out absorb each other, wouldn't be long until the excruciating pain and then the end. Closer and closer The Devourer was coming and then it arrived. Phoenix could feel it all around her, getting a feel for her, touching her skin and making it crawl, flicking out at her, tasting her like a snake tasted air, sensing it's pray.

"You want to play do you? Let's play," Phoenix says out loud, creating an energy ball in her hand and then throwing it at The Devourer as a small part of it swirled around her, absorbing the energy ball and it seemed to tremble.

"Oh, you like that don't you?" Phoenix asks it and it seemed to reply yes by shuddering.

Phoenix created an energy ball in each hand and again throw it at what seemed to be the main body of The Devourer, it absorbing the energy, twitching and shuddering in almost delight.

"Now you've had a taste of me and you like it, why don't you come and take the rest of me?" Phoenix asks The Devourer almost half expecting it to answer her and in it's own way, it did.

Phoenix could feel it around her, attacking her, just slightly, testing the water and she let it take some of her energy, laying the trap for it. Once The Devourer felt that Phoenix wasn't offering any defence to it, it began to attack her properly. It surrounded her, as though it was putting arms around her, it's main body still away from her and once Phoenix could feel it starting to drain the energy from her, Phoenix fought back.

Letting her hands run through The Devourer, it feeling like she was running her fingers through thin soup, Phoenix began to absorb the energy that The Devourer contained, what it had left over from when it last siphoned energy from an alien race and planet. She could feel the energy, a new type of energy, not an energy she had felt before. The more she absorbed, the more she wanted, like a drug to her. Adina was making her presents very known. This is she want she did, geting a taste for the energy she was absorbing and wanting to take more and more.

The more energy Phoenix absorbed from The devourer, the brighter she shone in the sky. The Devourer felt what Phoenix was doing and it tried to get away from her but it was too late for The Devourer. Phoenix was becoming stronger the more energy she absorbed, her abilities feeding on the new energy, The Devourer trying to move away from her, it knew, Phoenix could sense that it knew that it's time had come to an end.

**********************************

On the ground, the minions started to fall. One by one they start but then they started falling more. Landing on the ground and twitching as The devourer lost it's control over them and they returned to death, their bodies no long under control and flopping to the ground. Captain Matthews know that it was nearly time, the minions had started falling of their own accord, like Phoenix had said they would, not at the hand of any human. As the minions began to fall, Captain Matthews gathered each of his men and told them that it was time to remove Captain Harkness and the Torchwood team.

Captain Matthews knew that Jack would be a problem and that if he kicked up a fuss, then in all likelihood, so would Ianto Jones, Phoenix had warned him already. As the rest of his men spoke to Owen, Gwen and Toshiko, Captain Matthews got on the radio and advised Jack's personal sharp shooter of the situation and that he was to prepare to take Captain Harkness down if he resisted. Armed with 3 of his men, Private Franks, Private Green and Private Hawkins, Captain Matthews made is way to Jack and Ianto who were still fighting but only just as the minions fell in front of them.

"Captain Harkness. I have be ordered to remove you and your team from the battle field so if you could please come with me sir?" Captain Matthews asks Jack and takes him very much by surprise.

"I beg your pardon. Who has ordered you to take myself and my team off of the battle field?" Jack asks him as he knocks down another minion.

Captain Matthews just looks up at a burning Phoenix, blazing in the sky like a star dancing in the sky, a star fighting with a dark cloud, getting it to leave the sky so the star could burn.

"No. She didn't tell you to do this. Why would Phoenix tell you to remove us?" Jack asks Captain Matthews.

"Miss Phoenix has her reasons. She doesn't want you all around to see the end. She told me that when the minions started to fall of their own accord, I was to get my team, you and your team off of the battle field, leaving the Army to mop up any minions still standing while she prepared to finish The Devourer," Captain Matthews tells Jack.

"Jack. Why are they taking us off of the battle field? They have already taken Owen, Gwen and Toshiko off and are trying to take me," Ianto asks him with Private Green and Private Hawkins at the side of him, ready to take him by force.

"Your not taking me off of this battle field. If she thinks that I am not staying here then she has another thing going. I need to be here, I need to be here in case she makes it and there is no way I'm coming off of this battle field without a fight," Jack tells him.

"If you don't come of your accord Captain Harkness, then we will take you by force as instructed," Captain Matthews warns him and Private Franks, a 6 foot something tall, broad soldier makes his presents known.

"I'd like to see you try. I'm staying here, she needs me here," Jack tells them and turns to see Phoenix in the sky, burning brightly.

Captain Matthews indicates to Private Franks to stand back and then he gives the nod to the sharp shooter. A single shot rings through the noise of the winding down battle as though it were the only sound. No-one saw the bullet flying through the air, not it's intended victim and not anyone else there. The first thing that anyone knew about it after it's firing was when a strange grunting noise came form Jack, his head snapping back as the bullet entered his back and left through his chest, passing through his heart. Jack feel to his knees and then slumped forwards, landing face first on the ground.

"NO! Why did you have to do that?" Ianto screams at Captain Matthews as he tried to get to Jack but Privates Green and Hawkins secured him.

"He was given the option Mr Jones and he chose this one," Captain Matthews replies as he and Private Franks get Jack off of the floor by his arms and start to carry him away, his feet dragging across the floor as Ianto struggles against the two privates that had him secured.

****************************************

Phoenix could feel the energy burning inside her, the pain that she felt was on the wrong side of comfortable but she needed to put that out of her mind and concentrate on what she had to do. She could see that The Devourer was being affected by what she is doing, it wasn't fighting back as much, Phoenix's hold strong on The Devourer. The pain increased the more energy she took and it was burning her up inside. She was burning brighter than anyone had seen her burn, she looked as though she were on fire. An aura had formed around her, almost a mile wide in the sky, Phoenix burning in the centre of it.

*********************************************

Jack came to and he was in Ianto's arms, his team around him and Captain Matthews men around them, keeping them secured to that location, Captain Matthews nowhere in sight. The doctor was with them but he was free to leave at any time.

"What's going on?" Jack asks as he comes around in Ianto's arms and seeing where he was, very confused.

"It's begun Jack. She is in the final stage. This is it," the Doctor tells Jack as everyone watches Phoenix in the sky. The Doctor knew exactly what was going to happen now.

The sight was amazing and not something they were going to forget in a hurry. It looked like the ultimate battle between good and bad, light and dark. A huge white mass in the sky with a bright white figure in the centre of it battling a dark mass. Each pushing the other, each moving in the sky, the battle in full swing.

***************************************

Phoenix looked down at everyone she had left behind on the ground. She saw that captain Matthews had done what she had asked him to and secured Jack and the Torchwood team away from the battle. The Army was mopping up the rest of the minions. Phoenix sensed that no-one had died that wasn't meant to and that everyone, though maybe battered and bruised, everyone was ok and she smiled.

"Goodbye Earth. Look after yourself. Goodbye human race and goodbye Torchwood. Keep fighting and be happy. Goodbye my love. Be happy and look after Ianto," Phoenix says out loud though she knew that no-one could hear her.

She then turned and faced The Devourer for the last time.

"Let's get this done," she tells The Devourer, tightening her grip on it.

********************************************

"Goodbye Phoenix," the Doctor says out loud looking up at the sky, knowing that it wouldn't be long now.

"No! I need to be there," Jack says hearing what the Doctor said and he jumps up.

He tries to push his way through Captain Matthews's men but they held fast. Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko and Owen all go up and helped their leader try and fight his way through the Special Ops team but they were ready for this. The Doctor walked over to Franks and put his hand on his shoulder, Franks being next in command to Captain Matthews.

"Let him go. He can't stop it now," the Doctor tells him knowing that it would all be over in the next couple of minutes.

Franks nodded to the others and they stepped aside, releasing the whole Torchwood team, Jack breaking into a run as he watched Phoenix in the sky. Phoenix was getting brighter and brighter by the second and then something strange happened, something that no-one expected. The black mass, The Devourer seemed to consume the white mass, Phoenix. They almost seemed to merge together except the dark mass looked like it swallowed the light mass.

The sharp shooters on the roofs put down their weapons and watched what was going on in the sky. The Army troops that weren't mopping up the last of the minions stopped what they were doing and looked up to the sky. General Stanley and the men in the tents communicating orders came out of the tent and look up the sky. Captain Matthews who had now joined his men holding Phoenix's things, stood with his men all looking up at the sky. The Doctor stood in the doorway of the TARDIS and looked up to the skies. Jack, Ianto, Owen, Gwen and Toshiko looked up at the sky.

The dark mass, The Devourer had almost devourer Phoenix, you couldn't see much of her left, they couldn't see much of her light. Everyone watching feared the worst, fearing that Phoenix had failed but couldn't stop watching the skies, could stop watching what was unfolding, as though their own will had been taken away. Then came the scream. It was to most gut wrenching, pain filled, blood curdling scream anyone had ever heard coming from the skies, coming from the black mass, The devourer but it wasn't The devourer, it was human in tone.

When the scream ended, there was an almighty flash in the sky. It looked as though someone had set the sky on fire and it was burning bright white. The flash so bright, it blinded everyone who saw it, making them turning away and then came the blast. The blast felt like more than an earthquake, the ground trembling under everyone, people feeling it all over England, Ireland, Scotland and Wales. Windows were blown out for miles around, buildings shaking, alarms going off from the evacuated houses, shops, warehouses, factories and cars. Jack was thrown to the ground first, him closer to the blast and then the rest of the team who were following Jack were thrown to the ground.

Everyone shielded their eyes as the blast and the flash swept over the Earth and then it was gone. Everyone looked back up at the sky and there was nothing but blue skies. No Devourer, no Phoenix, no light and no dark. Nothing. It was over.

**"NO!"** Jack screams looking at the sky.


	43. Chapter 43

Personal Things.

"Are there any signs of her?" General Stanley asks over the satellite link.

"Sorry General. No signs of her after the flash and the blast. We have people scouting for her but nothing. I'm sorry sir but I think that she has gone," Captain Terry replies, sadness on his face.

"Keep a look out just in case but I think that you might be right," General Stanley replies to him.

"There is nothing positive from U.N.I.T. either and they were monitoring the surrounding area. Who's going to tell Torchwood?" Captain Matthews asks General Stanley and Captain Terry and neither of them replied.

"I guess that is down to me then. I have to give Captain Harkness her things away," Captain Matthews tells them and leaves the tent, leaving them to discuss whatever it was that they had to discuss.

He began walking to where the Torchwood team was. It had been only 10 minutes since Phoenix and the Devourer had disappeared in a flash of light. The Army had started bagging up the hundreds of dead minions, throwing the body bags in the back of the Bedford trucks they had arrived in. Captain Matthews made his way through the bodies of the minions to where Jack had been sat since he had been knocked down by the blast, the rest of the team sat with him.

Owen was comforting Toshiko, it had hit her more than she had expected it to. He was holding her in his arms and stroking her hair. She held onto his arms as he cradled her. Gwen and Ianto were sat, each with arms around Jack, holding onto him as he cried. Jack was in pieces and they all knew it. Captain Matthews walked past them all and stood in front of Jack.

"Captain Harkness, my condolences. Miss Phoenix instructed me to give you her things with the instruction that they are to put in the vault under deadlock. I also have a personal letter from Phoenix to Captain Harkness," Captain Matthews tells them as Gwen takes the things out of hands as Captain Matthews holds out the letter to Jack, Jack taking the letter with a very shaky hand.

"Thank you Captain Matthews. Thank you for everything," Ianto tells him and he smiles.

"Wish I could have done more but Miss Phoenix knew what she was doing. I would go home if I were you. The Army will be here for a while yet clearing up and U.N.I.T. is watching out just in case. Go home Captain Harkness. We will let you know if anything happens," Captain Matthews tells them.

*********************************

The team returned to the hub, Toshiko taking the hub off of lock down as Ianto took Jack into his office and sat him down in his chair. Jack just slumped into the chair, his eyes red, tears running down his face, he hadn't stopped crying since the flash of light when Phoenix had disappeared. Ianto couldn't bare seeing him like this but Ianto knew deep in his heart that losing Phoenix all over again, in front of his very eyes would break Jack and Ianto would have to fight to hold him together.

Ianto sat on the desk just looking at Jack. His partner, his lover hadn't spoken a word since he screamed NO after he saw that Phoenix had gone. He hadn't made a noise, nothing except the crying. The only thing that Ianto could hear in the office was his own heart beat, beating faster at the sight of his destroyed lover, his own breathing, the odd noise from the team in the main hub through the closed door. Ianto needed to get out, just for a minute before he broke down.

Ianto got off of the desk watching Jack. Jack didn't flinch, didn't move, his body still, almost barely breathing, Jack's empty eyes fixed on one line of sight, not really looking at anything, not really there. Ianto moved around the desk and went to the door, opening it and looking back at Jack in the hope that he had moved but Ianto sighed. He hadn't moved, not an inch. Ianto left the office, quietly closing the door behind himself. The team were almost collapsed in the sofa area, none of them having the energy to take their body armour off, their swords laying on the coffee table. Toshiko was almost laying in Owens arms, everyone's feet on the table and for once, Ianto wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Who wants coffee?" Ianto asks them, their eyes suddenly focusing on him as though he had appeared from nowhere.

"You're a god send Ianto," Gwen tells him with a smile, Toshiko and Owen just smiling at him and Ianto leaves to make coffee, it was the least they deserved.

"I wonder how Jack is doing? He didn't look good before and he hasn't said a word, just cried," Gwen asks Tosh and Owen.

"Imagine how it would feel for you if Rhys left now, you carrying on life always thinking about him, thinking he was dead all that time and then for him to come back into your life, for you to fall in love with him all over again and then for him to die in front of your eyes and you can't do anything, then and only then will you be close to what Jack feels," Owen tells her taking both Gwen and Tosh by surprise.

They sit in silence as Ianto arrives with his tray, cups billowing with steam carefully balanced on the tray. Each member of the team takes their cups and takes a cautious sip of the hot, sweet coffee.

"Ianto. What do we do with the armour and the swords?" Toshiko asks Ianto, not wanting to burden Jack with the question.

"Just leave the swords were they are and when you take the armour off, just leave it on the sofas." Ianto tells them picking up the two remaining cups of coffee.

"How is he Ianto?" Owen asks him as he is about to leave for the office.

"He isn't good Owen. He won't say anything, he won't move, he won't do anything. He is grieving and at the moment, I can't really do anything for him but be there. It's something that he is going to have to go through. I think that you lot have had enough for one day. I know that it is only just before dinner time but you have been through a lot today. I think that you should go home and get some rest," Ianto tells them and they nod at him.

"I take it that you are staying here with Jack?" Gwen asks him as she gets up and walks to him.

"He needs someone to be there for him so he isn't alone," Ianto tells her.

Ianto takes the two cups of coffee into the office, shutting the door behind him and as he turned to the desk, Jack wasn't there anymore, he had gone. Ianto looked around the office and couldn't see him anywhere and then Ianto spotted that the hatch to his bedroom was open. Ianto walked over to the hatched and looked inside but it was that dark that Ianto couldn't see. Leaving the two cups at the entrance of the hatch, Ianto climbs down the ladder and into Jack's bedroom, finding the lamp and turning it on. On the bed, Jack was curled in a ball, his coat still on as well as his holster complete with Webley and his boots still on.

Bring the cups down one by one, Ianto puts them on the bedside table and sits on the bed next to Jack. Jack's arms were wrapped around himself, his eyes wide open but red and swollen, nothing in them, they were empty. Ianto stroked Jack's head hoping for some response but there was none, nothing.

"Jack. You need to take at least your coat and holster off. You can't be comfortable with them on," Ianto tells him but there was no sign of life from Jack, he had completely shut down.

Ianto struggled but managed to get Jack's off, Jack only giving the smallest of help, still saying nothing. Eventually, Jack lay curled up on the bed minus his boots, long coat and holster. Ianto sat at the bottom of the bed, finally taking off his own body armour and laying it on the chair in the corner of the room and then taking his boots off and as he did, Jack finally spoke.

"She's gone hasn't she?" Jack asks him doing nothing other than that.

"Yes Jack, she has gone," Ianto replies putting his boots to the side and then he feels the bed shake and he turns to see Jack crying again and it broke his heart.

Ianto crawled onto the bed and lay down behind Jack, wrapping his arm around him as he cried, holding him close. Ianto kept it all in for Jack's sake, Ianto's heart breaking partly because of what Phoenix had done, sacrificing herself to save them all but mostly because Jack was in more pain then he had ever seen him in. Jack was never one to cry, even when he was hurting, he usually turned his pain into anger but Jack was hurting so much he couldn't do that now, he just cried.

Ianto held Jack so close, his arms tightly around Jack, Jack's body shaking as he cried. Ianto stroked his hair and kissed his head, just to let him know that he was there, that Jack wasn't alone. They stayed there for the rest of the day and the rest of the night. Neither of them moving unless they really had to, Jack drifting in and out of sleep though it was never for long. Jack would wake suddenly and then start crying again, Ianto didn't know why but he thought that it had to do Phoenix, Jack was probably dreaming about her and waking up, taking a few minutes to remember what had happened and then the crying began again. Ianto slept some of the night but not much, he was too worried about Jack.

Ianto tried to get Jack to eat but Jack didn't move, didn't speak again. Ianto tried to get him to at least drink something but Jack didn't, not even Ianto's special coffee that usually made everything ok again. Ianto felt that Jack was giving up and Ianto knew how that felt, he had been there once before. Ianto knew that Jack was heading for the darkness and Ianto needed to be there if he did, he knew that the darkness could destroy Jack, change him and Ianto didn't want that, he couldn't let that happen.

Ianto stayed with Jack until he just had to get up and get a shower, get dressed, start his jobs that he did every morning. Start the coffee machine, start up the hubs computers but as he cleared around the workstations, he saw that weapons, the swords that Phoenix had brought them for the battle. Then he saw the armour and Ianto had to sit down. As he ran his fingers across the armour, tears started to fall. He had been so busy being there for Jack, he hadn't shed his own tears but now, sat on the sofa, touching the armour she had brought, seeing the weapons she had brought so they could defend themselves, the swords she had taught them to use, he couldn't stop himself and he started to cry.

He had bonded with her since the night they had all gone out, he had gotten to know her a little more in her last days. He admired her. Ianto knew that it must have been really hard to come back, back to Earth, back to Torchwood, back to Jack after all that she had been through but she came back, taught them how to fight The Devourer's minions and win, knowing that she wouldn't be there to see their victory. He sat and let it all out. He didn't even realise that he missed her already.

*********************************

"Do you think that it hurt, any of what she did but mostly the end?" Toshiko asked Owen, laying in his arms, holding his hand.

"I think it did, I'm almost sure that it hurt more than we can imagine but at least it is over for her now," Owen tells Toshiko and she looks up at him.

"What do you think happened in the end? Where do you think she is?" Toshiko asks Owen looking for some comfort but Owen had to be honest with her.

"I think that once the end came, Phoenix must have been relieved that it was all over. Wherever she is, it must be better for her than all the stuff she had to live with everyday," Owen tells her with compassion.

"She wasn't there for long but I am going to miss her. I was the only one that she showed the cemetery and in a way, I was honoured that she showed me it. I don't even think that she showed Jack. With her around, she made you feel safe, with her abilities, you knew that she could handle everything you could throw at her. She left memories with me," Toshiko admits with a smile looking at Owen.

"I know what you mean and I don't mean like that before you think it even though she was cute but way too much for someone like me to handle. What I mean is, she is the only one so far that has handed Jack his arse on a golden platter and him taking it laying down and not arguing back. Even Ianto doesn't have that kind of hold on Jack yet," Owen tells her as he looks into her eyes, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

Owen strokes her hair and then holds her tightly under the sheets of his bed as they lay there, in Owens bed, in Owens flat.

****************************************

"Are you still awake Rhys?" Gwen asks laying restless in bed, laying in the dark.

"Or course I am. Even I can't sleep through the amount of tossing and turning you have been doing," Rhys tells her as he turns over in bed to face Gwen.

"Sorry. I just can't sleep. Something really bad happened at work today and I can't get it out of my head. I close my eyes and I see it over and over again," Gwen tells Rhys, sniffing back her tears.

"Why didn't you tell me? I asked you why you were home early but when you didn't answer me, I thought I had better not push it and you were so tired," Rhys tells her pulling Gwen to him and putting his arms around her, holding her close.

"Someone at work died today and it has knocked us all of six. Jack is the worst though as he knew her best," Gwen tells him obviously not telling him how Phoenix died.

"It's not Tosh is it?" Rhys asks her knowing that it couldn't be her.

"No. It was Phoenix, the new girl at work. Jack and her had a thing and he cared about her a lot," Gwen tells him as the tears roll down her face, slow at first and then faster.

"I'm not going to say what I would usually say. Is Jack alright?" Rhys asked not really caring if he was or not but he knew it would affect Gwen at work if he wasn't.

"He's in pieces. I've never seen him like this before. Since it happened, he hasn't said a word. He's like a zombie, not doing anything. All he does is cry. I don't think Ianto knows how to help him other than be there for him," Gwen tells Rhys as she strokes his arm.

"Ianto will know. He loves him so he will know what to do. If he needs your help, I'm sure he will ask you but he will need help at work," Rhys tells her breathing in her hair, thanking god it wasn't Gwen.

"She shouldn't have died. There was a lot more things that she could have done to help people. She just gave up. Don't ever let me give up Rhys, no matter what happens, don't let me give up," Gwen almost begs Rhys, holding him so tight that she was almost bruising him.

"I won't ever let you give up, no matter how bad it gets. I promise you that," he tells her and kisses her on the head, slightly confused.

Gwen falls asleep in Rhys's arms a little while later, her exhaustion taking it's toll on her.


	44. Chapter 44

Warning: A little swearing. References to Dr Who episode "Gridlock" series 3. There is one more chapter after this one, if I can get everything into it. This is a long one so I apologise. Angelwood.

Letters And Grief.

Ianto stood at the workstations, filling in the forms for the swords and the armour, ready to file the paperwork away and put the armour and weapons in the vault, remembering that Phoenix had asked for them to deadlock them which only Jack could but Ianto wasn't going to ask him. Jack was in no fit state to do anything let alone see things that Phoenix had brought them for the battle, things to protect them, using her abilities but then leaving herself totally open. Ianto did as much of the paperwork he could do without Jack and put it down on the coffee table.

He picked up each sword and carefully wrapping each one as he lay them in the large vault box that he had brought to put them in. As he lifted the swords, his arms ached from the battle the day before but he didn't care. Using both hands, he carefully laid each sword in the box until all four were inside and he closed the box. Carefully, Ianto picked up the box and took it into the office and laid it on the floor near the Vault. Ianto went back out into the main hub area and started on the next loud of forms, the next box which would be loaded with Phoenix's long, black leather coat, her weapons belt and the weapons within the belt, all the things that Captain Matthews had been instructed to give them.

As Ianto started the paperwork, the cog door began to roll back and the cage began to open, lights flashing and sirens calling. Owen and Toshiko walked through the door and made their ways to their desks. Hanging their coats over the chairs, they turned and smiled at Ianto, seeing what he was doing.

"Do you want a hand with that?" Owen asks him and Ianto smiled.

"It's ok. I have to do all the paperwork on them so I will do it but thanks Owen," he replies, his smile fading as he turned back to his task.

"Do you want us to do our reports about yesterday?" Toshiko asks him knowing that he probably would.

"If you don't mind Tosh. If you finish them today, just put them on Jack's desk and I will deal with them later on," Ianto replies still filling in the forms as he looked over the weapons in the weapons belt, listing everything there and putting a small description of each.

"Did the Army manage to drop off the minion this morning because if not, I will chase them up?" Owen asks ready to make the phone call.

"It was dropped off this morning. It's in the morgue at the moment but I will go and get it once I have done this paperwork," Ianto tells him still writing in his usual neat handwriting.

"It's ok Ianto, I'll go and get it myself," Owen tells him getting up from his desk and smiling at Ianto, knowing that Ianto would pick up the slack for Jack and that there was a lot to do.

Owen disappeared and no sooner had he disappeared, the cog door opened again and Gwen came in. She was holding a cardboard tray with cups in it from the well known coffee house. She walked to the workstations, handing one cup to Toshiko as she passed her, putting one cup on Owens desk and then placing the rest on her desk as she took her handbag off, putting it under her desk and then taking her coat off and hanging it on the back of her chair. She picks up one of the cups and took it to Ianto and handed it him.

"Tea, just how you like it. I thought that you would be busy and the last thing you wanted to do was make everyone coffee so I got some on the way here and that's why I'm late. How are you doing?" Gwen asks Ianto taking him by surprise as she didn't ask about Jack.

"I'm fine. I thought that I had better put all this in the vault before Jack sees it. I doubt that he could handle seeing her things right now though I don't think that he will be leaving his room today either," Ianto tells her as she smiles at him, putting her hand on his arm in a show of support.

"If there is anything that I can help you with, just say and I will be only too happy to help," Gwen tells him knowing that he probably won't ask.

"Thanks Gwen," Ianto tells her taking a sip of his tea. Perfect.

****************************************

Jack lay awake on his bed, cover half over him as he lay curled up in the middle of the bed. His mind was racing though it didn't show in his eyes or on his face as he lay there absolutely still, not making a noise, his head starting to ache, his eyes sore, his eyelids heavy, his throat dry and sore, his mouth tasting like he had been eating two week old garbage but he didn't care, why should he. She was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

"Why did she do this? Why did she come here of all places to die? Why did I have to see it? She knew this would happen and that I would try and stop her. She knew that she loved me but she still came back, still came back to die for the planet, to die for the human race, to die for Torchwood and to die for me. She walked right into the arms of death and it carried her straight to hell. How could she do this? How could she do this to herself and to me? I loved her. I loved her so much and she left me forever," Jack says to himself in his own head.

He needed answers but all he had were questions, questions that wouldn't be answered as Phoenix had gone. As he thought this, something was niggling away at the back of his mind. Something was trying to force it's way from the back of his mind to the front, something important. Jack closed his eyes and tried to make his other thoughts, his other questions fade away into the back of his mind to allow this urgent thought to surface and a few seconds later, it did.

"The letter," Jack remembered, sitting up very quickly and then stopping.

His head was pounding, he hadn't had a headache like this in a while, his stomach cramped from lack of food having not eaten in 36 hours or more. He sat up slower and then moved off of the bed. As he walked, he could feel every footstep he made in his head. He didn't care. He had to get that letter out of his coat pocket. He looked around his bedroom but couldn't see his coat anywhere and then he realised that Ianto had probably taken his coat into the office and hung it up, Ianto was always having to do that as he left his coat everywhere.

Jack slowly made his way up the ladder and out of the hatch, feeling every step he made, starting to feel a little dizzy, light headed and nauseous. He eventually made it out of the hatch, his office dark, light streaming in from the main hub area, everyday life was going on without him but he didn't care. He had to find his coat and find Phoenix's letter. Jack reached were Ianto usually hung his coat up and it wasn't there. Panic set in as he looked around his office, not finding the coat as his head pounded more and more, his sight going blurry but he didn't care, he couldn't find his long coat. He went to the door of the office and opened it.

"Ianto! Where is my coat? I can't find it and I need it. It has the letter in from Phoenix. I can't find it anywhere. Where is it Ianto?" Jack panics, wincing at the pain from his headache.

"I sent it to be dry cleaned…," Ianto starts but Jack jumps in.

"You have to get it back Ianto. The letter is in the pocket. I need that letter," Jack tells Ianto and then puts his hand on the side of his head as though to try and hold his head together as it split.

Ianto rushes over to Jack not knowing what he was more concerned about. The fact that he was acting strange and that he seemed to be in real physical pain or the fact that Jack was stood at the door of his office in nothing but his boxers.

"It's ok Jack. I took the letter out of the pocket first and put it on your desk," Ianto tells him, putting his shoulder under Jack's arm to support him as he was now almost bent over double, taking him back into the office.

"I'll get some pain killers for him," Owen tells Ianto as he rushes into the autopsy room to retrieve them.

"I'll get some water," Gwen says as she gets up and hurries to the kitchenette.

****************************************

Ianto sat with Jack on the bed, cradling him as Jack's headache started to lift, Jack holding onto Phoenix's letter for dear life, he hadn't opened it yet. With the headache he had had, he wouldn't have been able to read it and he didn't want Ianto to read it out.

"You feeling better now?" Ianto whispers into his ear as he held onto Jack.

"Yes," Jack simply replied, looking at his name on the front of the letter in Phoenix's beautiful hand writing.

"Do you want me to give you some time to read the letter in peace?" Ianto asks him stroking Jack's shoulder and Jack turned to him and smiled.

Ianto got up off of the bed, kissing Jack on the cheek and walked to the ladder. As he reached it, he turned to Jack who was still looking at the letter.

"If you need anything, just call me," Ianto told him with a smile and Jack nodded.

Ianto climbed the ladder into the office, leaving the hatch open. Jack opened the envelope, careful not to damage the letter inside and he put the envelope on the bed. He unfolded the letter, a tear rolling down his face as he saw Phoenix's handwriting appearing as he unfolded it and he began to read.

"Dear Jack,

If you are reading this, it means I didn't make it but Earth survived. Captain Matthews should have given you my coat and my weapons. Please store them in the vault and dead lock them. If I am not around to use my weapons, no-one is to either and I know you won't, you favour your Webley. They will come in handy one day and one day I will be back for them. No Jack before you think it, remember that I have crossed my own time line so I am still out there unaware of who I am. As Adina, I am still dead.

Please know this Jack. I walked into this mission with my eyes open, knowing that my beloved Earth was under threat but when I found out I had to save Torchwood too the leader of which was you, Captain Jack Harkness, it made the mission all the more worth while. I took this mission knowing that it could well be my last mission, not just because of what I was up against but because I was tired Jack. Everyone else found their place in time. I was the only one still left drifting from planet to planet, from time to time, never finding what I want, what I needed.

I don't blame you for what happened to our son, well, at first I did but I was the one who knew. I had to live everyday with the thought that our child died because I went into battle and risked our son. It was all on me. You didn't know and I have to apologise for that. I really did mean to tell you but in the end, it wasn't meant to be. Please forgive me. You had every right to know you were a father and I think that you would have made a great father. As I lay here writing this letter on this dead planet, I can just see you as a father. I can imagine your delight when he is born, you holding him in your arms as I recover. I can imagine all the things that you would teach him and all thing trouble you would both get into.

As he grew, you would become inseparable. You teaching him every step of the way and him growing into a strong man, both of us so proud of him, supporting him in whatever he chose to do. One day Jack, one day you will be a father again and you will make a great father so don't doubt yourself. You never know, maybe it will be yours and Ianto's child. We have both seen the future, been there, we know what can happen in the future. That is the only thing I ever regretted when it came to us, the only thing.

Time is becoming short and I know that it will soon be time for me to say goodbye. I wonder if you actually managed to say goodbye to me this time, I doubt it. I write this with a smile on my face. You forget I know you Jack, I know everything about you, your darkest fears, your dreams, what you see and feel when you are in the darkness clawing your way back to life, I have been there too.

There is something that I have to apologise for. General Stanley, Captain Terry and Captain Matthews. There was a good reason that I went behind your back with them, relieving you of command over the mission and not telling you. Like I said, I know you and you would have fought to keep me here and I couldn't let that happen. I could have taken you and run, run away from Earth and left it and I know that even for a split second, you thought about it and that is why I went behind your back. I knew what needed doing and with the least chance of casualties. Hopefully, no-one was seriously injured or killed and if anyone was, please extend my apologies but call me cocky, I know that no-one got more than bruising and scrapes.

Night is closing in here and it is time for me to enter my nightmares again, at least everyone is safe from me here, there is no-one here who cares that when I dream, I shake the ground, I glow as bright as a star and that I scream, they are all dead here. Look after yourself Jack and look after Ianto. You mean the world to him and if you look deep enough into your heart, he means the same to you. Don't be a prat and mess this up Jack. You don't know how good something is until it is gone and if you lose him again, no power in the universe will bring him back again.

I can only just see the paper so please excuse the handwriting, not that you can ever say anything to me about handwriting, have you seen yours lately, pissed and spider comes to mind. This is the end of my letter Jack. You have work to do so I won't keep you any longer. Knowing you, you aren't talking, aren't eating, aren't doing anything except pulling the mother of all sulks. DON'T! and that is an order. You and your team, beautiful, amazing Torchwood Cardiff are too important for you to pulling this bull. Get up off of the bed, get showered, get shaved, put some clean clothes on that no doubt Ianto has put out for you and lead your team. I've gone Jack, face it, now get on with it.

I love you but stop grieving for me. You've done it once already. Back to the beginning of the sentence. I love you Jack, always have and always will. You were my soul mate and I was yours, for that time in your life anyway. I wasn't the first and Ianto won't be the last, that's the curse of being immortal but it is going to happen again and again Jack. We will all die eventually and one day, centuries in the future, you will die with an old friend at your side. It happens to us all, you just have to pick yourself up and carry on. Know that I am in a better place now. No nightmares, no abilities, no pressure, no pain, no memories, just peace. Be good Jack and don't be afraid to love.

Yours forever in time, Phoenix.

PS. You never once asked me who sent me. I always told you that I was sent to you, to help you but you never asked me who it was so I think it is better I tell you now. I was sent by Gray, your little brother. Before you think it Jack, I know the history of a couple of months ago, I saw it for myself after Gray told me but I couldn't interfere, you know that. This time he had no agenda other than to protect Torchwood. We travel for a time together, no Jack, we never went there. That was strictly a no go area, he was your little brother. We found out that the Devourer was coming and decided that it was better I came. One day Jack, forgive him, he is your brother. I leave you with that last thought my love. Goodbye."

After reading the letter, Jack lay on the bed and cried harder than he had cried before, curling up just looking at the letter, her last letter. It was over, they were over and she had gone.


	45. Chapter 45

This is it guys, the final chapter. It's a long one again so sorry. Sections in these **** are flash backs. Sorry for any confusion. Note at the bottom. Angelwood.

"WHAT?"

It had been 3 weeks since Phoenix had died killing The Devourer and saving Earth. The time had dragged, more than the team expected it to. It was a Wednesday afternoon, much like another Wednesday afternoon. The team all in the hub working away, there was always something to do. Some Weevil making a pain in the neck of it's self, something falling through the rift that wasn't meant to, visitors to look out for. A typical Wednesday afternoon.

Jack stood at the window of his office, watching his team, the Torchwood team, getting on with their work. They had all been patient with him and he knew it, only kicking him up the butt when he needed it and boy had he needed it. Jack still thought about her, Phoenix, how could he not. There wasn't a single day that went past that he didn't think about her, see her in his dreams when he did sleep but that was ok. He wasn't done grieving yet but this kind of grieving was healthier for him and the team. With this kind of grieving, he still functioned and could do his job, leader and boss of Torchwood 3, Cardiff.

He watched the team as they worked, each of them doing their own thing. He watched Toshiko as she worked at her computer, cracking some translation from some race, Jack forgot which one. He remembered her giving him one of those kicks up the butt about two weeks back. It was totally out of character but Jack knew that he needed it. She was the first.

*************************************

Toshiko was sat on the end of Jack's bed, being in his bedroom for the first time felt strange to her. It was Jack's inner sanctum, his private place. She looked at Jack who was still curled up on the bed, it seemed as though he hadn't moved in a week, staying in the same place.

"I miss her too you know, we all do. I know that it is different for you, you and Phoenix had history, some intense history but she has gone, she isn't coming back and you have to deal with it and move on. If she saw you like this, right now, what would she do? She would lift you off of the bed with a wave of her hand, bring you to her and then slap you in the mouth and tell you to get over yourself. We need you back Jack. We need you to lead us. Ianto is doing the best he can but he can't do everything and he won't ask for help either. He doesn't want to fail you. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for us, do it for Ianto," Toshiko tells Jack, feeling herself getting more and more angry with Jack.

She gets off of the bed after getting no reaction from Jack, not even a mumble or grunt, just silence. She goes to the ladder and starts to climb up but just before her head reaches the hatch, she turns and looks at Jack.

"You know that she loved you but she would hate you right now for what you are doing to Ianto," Toshiko throws at him and then leaves through the hatch.

*******************************************

Jack had heard everything she had said to him but he didn't care. All he wanted then was for Phoenix to come back, appear in the hub. He smiled now as he thought about what Tosh had said and she was right. Phoenix would have levitated him to her and then slapped him for the way he was behaving. Though Tosh had known Phoenix, she seemed to know her best out of herself, Owen and Gwen. He thought that it might have been because Phoenix shared the cemetery with Toshiko and no-one else, not even him.

Jack carried on looking around the hub and he saw Ianto, clearing up the cups that the team had once again forgotten to either put them on the tray for him or take them to the kitchenette. Ianto always grumbled about it but he always cleared them up all the same. Ianto had been at his side every day and every night since Phoenix died. Always holding him close, always watching over him, always letting Jack know that he was there for him. Ianto did everything for him.

**********************************

One evening after Owen, Toshiko and Gwen had gone home and Ianto had put the hub on the night shift program, Ianto went and got some shaving things, a bowl of hot water and two towels and took them into Jack's office. He put the bowl of hot water at the side of the hatch and took the rest of the things down into Jack's bedroom, laying them on a shelf and then he went back up for the hot water.

After he had taken everything down, Ianto cleared the chair in the corner and dragged it to Jack's bed setting it at the side of the bed. Ianto prepared all the things that he needed and then he set to work. Ianto with a little struggling, sat Jack up, pulling his t-shirt off and throwing it to the ladder. Ianto rolled up his shelves and put one of the towels around Jack. Ianto looked at Jack's face and he had more than a five o'clock shadow. Jack hadn't shaved in just over a week and it was about time that he did.

Ianto put his hands in the hot water, making sure that all of his hands were wet and still dripping, gently rubs the hot water all over Jack's face, moistening his skin. The hair on Jack's face pricked Ianto's fingers as they gently glided over Jack's face. The feel of Jack's skin under his fingers excited and aroused Ianto but he couldn't think about that now. Ianto applied some shaving foam to his hands foamed it up and then very gently and slowly applied the foam to Jack's face.

Washing the excess of in the hot water, Ianto took the straight razor that he had brought with him and opened it. Ianto gently tilted Jack's head back, Jack not offering any resistance to him and Ianto started to shave Jack, starting with his throat. Ianto moved the blade ever so carefully so not to cut Jack. Shaving Jack was the most sensual and sexual thing that Ianto had done in a very long time, Ianto becoming more aroused but he paid no attention to it. He wasn't there to get aroused or make a move on Jack, he was there to give him a shave.

When the blade was full of hair and foam, Ianto cleaned off the blade and gently returning it to Jack's face. Ianto took his time and after about 20 minutes, Ianto had finished with the straight razor and dropped it into the bowl of now only just warm water and he picked up the other towel, folding in the corner and dripping it in the water and wiping off the remains of the shaving foam. Once Ianto had done that, he dropped the wet towel and took the dry one from around Jack's neck and dried Jack's face with it, dropping it when he was done.

"Come back to me Jack. Don't lose yourself in the darkness. Come back to me my love," Ianto tells Jack, gently running his fingers down Jack's smooth, slightly damp face, a tear running down Ianto's face as all he wanted was Jack to say something to him, touch him, do something but he didn't.

*************************************

Jack had never and would never tell Ianto this but there had only ever been two people to have shaved Jack let alone with a straight razor. Ianto and Phoenix, Jack and Phoenix making love afterwards. Jack felt guilty that he hadn't even responded to Ianto in any way, something that wouldn't happen next time. It was the most sexual and sensual thing that a man could have done to him, well, by the right person anyway. Jack continued looking around the hub and he spotted Owen leaving the autopsy room and walking over to Toshiko, kissing her slyly on the cheek. They made a great and sweet couple. They were so right together. Owen was the one who had had the most difficult time talking to Jack.

**********************************************

"You are doing yourself harm Jack and I am talking to you as your doctor now. I know that if you die you can come back again and if you get hurt, your body heals it's self but your mind can't take much more Jack. We are all worried about you. I don't know what to say to you. If you want me to beg, I will get down on my knees and I will beg you, anything to hear you talk, say what you want. Make some rude comment, make some clean comment, say someone's name, just say something god damn you Jack Harkness," Owen tells him sitting on the side of Jack's bed.

******************************************

Owen was never good with stuff like that, feelings, unless of course it was with Toshiko. She did bring the best out in him. Under that hard arsed exterior was a heart of soft squishy gold and everyone knew it even if Owen didn't admit it. Jack watched as Gwen throw something at Owen, hitting him on the side of the head, Toshiko laughing as Gwen waved her arm in the air, signifying a goal, Owen bending down, picking it up and throwing it back at her, missing of course, he needed some target practice on the range. While Jack was grieving, Gwen had stepped into her mother hen shoes and had taken care of the team but mostly Ianto. He had been running himself ragged and she wasn't afraid to tell Jack that.

**********************************

"Jack. Jack!" Gwen almost shouts at him as she comes down the ladder into his bedroom, Jack laying on his bed, partly covered.

She walked over to his bed and sits right next to him, shaking him a little but nothing.

"You've got to stop this Jack. Everyone is suffering, Ianto more than the rest of us. It's not just the fact that he can't bare to see you like this, that nothing he does seems to help you, it's the fact that he is running the hub as well. Everyday he is in the hub when we get in, making sure that everything is ready, making sure that we are all ok, making sure that we have something to do. He is taking on all the Weevil captures and releases, anything else that needs doing, all the paperwork, dealing with General Stanley and U.N.I.T, doing all the things that you should be doing as well as all the things that he usually does," Gwen tells him looking at Jack and shaking him again as there was nothing.

"I've had to send him home tonight though he didn't want to go but I didn't leave him much choice. He was more than dead on his feet. We found him asleep in the botanical room, sat on a chair with his head on one of the work benches. He can't keep doing both of your jobs at the same time, it will burn him out. I had to threaten to drug him for him to go home and I told him that I would stay here with you to make sure you were alright. It took some persuading but he has gone home, I hope his does sleep. We know that you are hurting Jack but so is Ianto. You need to think about him too Jack. You told him that you would never let anyone get between you again but you are. You are letting grief get in the way of you both Jack and you need to stop before you lose him," Gwen tells him but realising that Jack still hadn't moved and she looked away from him.

*******************************************

Thinking about it made Jack feel very guilty and a different kind of hurt. Because of the way he was grieving, he was hurting Ianto, the man that loved him, the one left behind and the one who was standing by him even though it was making him ill and hurting him. Jack knew that he would have to make it up to Ianto somehow. He smiled as he saw Ianto returning from the kitchenette with fresh coffee's. At least now the only thing Ianto had to worry about was sorting out the filing mess that Owen usually left behind.

He saw all the team taking their coffee's off of the tray and thanking Ianto for making them. They had learnt over the past 3 weeks not to take Ianto or what he did for granted. They realised just how important Ianto was to the team. Once everyone had taken their cups, Jack watched Ianto head for the office with the two remaining cups on the tray and Jack moved to the door, opening it and then moving to his desk, leaning against the front of it as Ianto walked in with the tray. He brings the tray to Jack's desk, laying it down on the desk and picking up both cups and handing one to Jack. They stood there a second sipping their coffee, not saying anything to each other, just looking at each other.

**************************************************

Ianto got undressed and slipped into the bed with Jack. Ianto was happy to see that he had at least moved. Ianto lay on the bed and looked at Jack, looked at his face as for once, Jack was looking at him. Ianto reached out and stroked Jack's face, not having to reach far. Ianto ran his fingers down the side of Jack's face, feeling his fresh stumble and Ianto knew that he would have to shave Jack again soon.

"Please say something Jack. Even if it is just one word. This silence is killing me. I don't care if you tell me to leave, swear at me, I just want to hear your voice," Ianto tells Jack as he takes his fingers off of Jack's face and runs them through Jack's hair, straightening it out a little as it was a mess.

"Sorry Yan," Jack quietly replied to Ianto's pleading, taking Ianto totally by surprise so much so that Ianto moved his hand out of Jack's hair.

"Please tell me that I wasn't just imagining that you just said sorry to me," Ianto asks Jack, looking into his eyes and seeing something that he hadn't seen in a while. Hope.

"I'm sorry Yan," Jack says again quietly, tears rolling from his eyes, down his nose and onto the pillow his head was resting on.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You were grieving in your own way. I am so happy to hear you speak Jack. You've been out of it for nearly two weeks and we were all really worried about you," Ianto tells Jack looking into his eyes.

Ianto wiped the tears from Jack's face, then putting his arm around Jack, holding him close and closing his eyes. He was so relived to hear Jack speak. It wasn't what he said, it was the fact that Ianto hadn't heard him speak since he went mad over Phoenix's letter. Those three words meant more to Ianto than anything over the last three weeks. And then Ianto felt something that he had been aching to feel for what felt like so long. Jack, ever so gently kissed Ianto, sliding his arm around his waist and pulling Ianto closer to him and then pulled his lips away from Ianto's.

"I am sorry," Jack tells Ianto looking right into his eyes.

"Don't apologise Jack. I am just so happy to hear you speak," Ianto tells him, kissing his forehead.

Jack looked up at him and Ianto looked down at Jack. Jack leant forward a little and kissed Ianto again, so gently that if Ianto hadn't of been laying down, Ianto's legs would have given way. They lay there for the rest of the night, just kissing each other's lips, touching each others skin, holding each other and eventually, falling asleep in each others arms, Ianto happy that Jack was coming back from the darkness of grief.

*****************************************

"You know that I love you don't you Yan?" Jack asks Ianto putting his cup down on the desk.

"Of course I knew Jack. Where has this come from?" Ianto asks him putting his cup on the desk next to Jack's.

"I was just remembering the past 3 weeks. Toshiko telling me off for being selfish, Owen not really knowing what to say, you shaving me, Gwen telling me that she had to send you home because you were dead on your feet and then the night I apologised to you," Jack tells him.

"And you haven't stopped apologising since even though I have told you to stop. You were grieving Jack and that was just the way you grieved," Ianto tells him as Jack moves closer to him, putting his arms around his waist, Ianto doing the same.

"I know that you went through a lot while I was grieving and I will spend the rest of time making it up to you. I just want you to know how much I love you and that I won't let anything get between us again," Jack tells Ianto stroking the side of his face.

"I know how much you love me Jack, you show me every day and you know how much I love you," Ianto tells him.

Their lips come together in a very passionate kiss, holding each other and just as they got comfortable, Toshiko's computer went mad, sirens calling and lights flashing. Ianto and Jack separate and made their way into the main hub area, holding each others hands.

"What is it Tosh?" Jack asks her as she frantically tapping away on the computer.

"It can't be. How the hell?" Toshiko asks as everyone gathers around her.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ianto asks her knowing that it was, he had been watching out for them for more than 3 months.

"A Vortex is coming into the hub. It's her signature though," Toshiko tells them all and they all look at Jack.

"Phoenix," Jack simply says moving to the gap between the workstations.

As he reaches the gap, Ianto in toe as Jack was still holding onto his hand, his grip tighter now, there was a familiar orange/yellow glow of an opening Vortex and it seemed that everyone was holding their breath to see who walked through. They know that it could be Phoenix but Jack also knew that it could be Gray as he had sent Phoenix to them in the first place, Phoenix had said it in her letter but he hadn't told the rest of his team yet.

As they watched, a figure walked towards then, too far away for them to make out who it was but they soon realised that it wasn't Phoenix. The stature of the figure was all wrong, too big to be Phoenix's slight form.

"That's not Phoenix," Owen says out loud and Jack draws his Webley, standing in front of Ianto, offering him protection as he feared it to be Gray.

The figure walked closer and closer and then everyone watched it step out. It wasn't Phoenix and it wasn't Gray either, it was someone new. He was a young man, about 6ft tall, broad and muscular stature, dark short hair, familiar features and familiar clothing. Jack aimed his Webley at the stranger but the stranger put his hand up and ripped the Webley right out of Jack's hand without even touching it.

"What the hell," Owen shouts out looking very confused.

"Who are you?" Jack barks at the stranger.

"I am Prince Javain, son of Princess Adina, last of the Avalonian's and son of Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood Cardiff, Earth," the stranger tells them and you could hear a pin drop it was so quiet.

**"WHAT?"** Jack asks, his jaw dropping.

"I am Prince Javain," the stranger replies.

"We got that bit but who's son are you?" Ianto asks, not believing what he had just heard, like everyone else.

"I am the son of Princess Adina and Captain Jack Harkness," the stranger replied to Ianto's question.

**"WHAT?"** Jack asked again, not getting his head around it.

**THE END.**

I just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has read my story and for all of you that have reviewed my story, encouraging me to carry on writing. I am honoured that you stayed with me so long through the journey that was this story. Thank you. Now for the question. Do you want me right another story to explain Prince Javain? If so, let me know, whether it be in a review or through a PM. Thanks again for all your support and you will be seeing me again soon, one way or another. Angelwood.

PS. If you wish for me to write the explanation story of Prince Javain, it will be titled, "Like Father, Like Son."


End file.
